


Гедонист

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Гедонист [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ночь полнолуния Трандуил вспоминает своих любовников и размышляет о природе страсти. А вот кого он ждет в ночном лесу - это большой-большой секрет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Цветы невинности

**Author's Note:**

> Пусть читателей не пугает соседство таких, казалось бы, несовместимых жанров, как ангст и флафф. Дело в том, что мой фик - не роман, а скорее цикл рассказов, которые связаны между собой и складываются в единое повествование о времяпрепровождении Трандуила. Поэтому разные части могут быть написаны в разном характере.  
> Основной жанр - PWP.

Король эльфов плавно вышел из озера. Его тело, чуть светящееся перламутровой белизной в темноте ночи, вспыхивало тысячами капелек, медленно стекавшими по нежной коже. Он откинул за плечи тяжелые от влаги волосы и на какое-то время задержался над озером, любуясь своим отражением. Не отрывая взгляда, Трандуил провел рукой по точеной шее, к которой прилипла потемневшая от воды прядь, по груди, по животу, где начиналась золотистая дорожка волос... Он улыбнулся, ощутив знакомый трепет возбуждения - еще слабый, неясный, всего лишь его отзвук. Отойдя от берега, король облачился в свои роскошные одежды, сверкающие самоцветами, ласкающие его тело шелком, и вновь взглянул на свое отражение. Нежно-зеленый цвет красиво оттенял золото волос, каждая деталь отделки была тщательно выверена. И пусть тот, ради кого Трандуил пришел сюда лунной ночью, не обратит никакого внимания на красоту одежд прежде, чем сорвать их, - для самого короля было важно выглядеть идеально.

Трандуил опустился на расстеленный на поляне плащ, приготовившись к томительному ожиданию. Он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул упоительный запах ночи, чувствуя, как его охватывает сладкое волнение... Эльф прислушивался к тишине, в которой слышались только шелест листвы и плеск воды в озере, надеясь услышать шаги того, к кому он так спешил сегодня, покинув дворец и углубившись в лес в полном одиночестве.

С каждым месяцем Трандуилу все труднее и труднее избавиться от стражи: Леголас начал что-то подозревать и всякий раз пытался навязаться отцу в попутчики. При воспоминании о сыне раздражение заглушило в короле возбуждение; он открыл глаза и принялся с досадой рвать нежные травинки. Мальчишка становится все больше и больше похожим на свою мать - этакий святоша, блюститель высокой эльфийской нравственности, он еще не смел в открытую обвинять короля, но всем своим видом показывал, как ему претит вечный праздник, царящий во дворце.

Чтобы отвлечься от воспоминания о несносном мальчишке, Трандуил перевел взгляд на озеро и некоторое время следил за игрой воды. Помнится, вот так же задорно вспыхивали зеленые глаза юного хоббита, который когда-то весьма забавлял короля своим озорством и наивной пылкостью...

_Гремя ведром, хоббит вошел в королевскую опочивальню. Трандуил, недовольный, что кто-то нарушил его послеполуденный сон, открыл глаза и нахмурился; но, увидев своего нового слугу, чуть улыбнулся, заинтересованный. Хоббит тем временем плеснул воду из ведра на пол, умело обхватил швабру крепенькими ручками и принялся драить пол, смешно насупившись от старания. Трандуил лениво перевернулся на живот, придвинул к себе вазу с фруктами и оторвал от тяжелой грозди одну виноградину; некоторое время он вертел ее в пальцах, а потом положил в рот и надавил языком, ощутив, как фонтанчик сока ударил в нёбо._

_Хоббитенок теперь мыл пол рядом с ложем, и перед лицом Трандуила то и дело мелькала его аппетитная попка, обтянутая темно-зеленой тканью штанов. Только сейчас король заметил, что хоббит принарядился ради него, и даже пах духами - должно быть, одолжил у эльфов, с которыми он целыми днями резвился. Время от времени мальчишка поднимал взгляд на короля, лукаво блестя глазами, будто бы интересовался, какое впечатление он произвел. Но Трандуил не торопился подзывать слугу, находя забавным то, как хоббит наивно старается понравиться ему. Мордочка хоббитенка трогательно раскраснелась - то ли от работы, то ли от пристального взгляда короля..._

_Наконец Трандуилу наскучило наблюдать за слугой; он притянул хоббитенка к себе, и тот бесцеремонно плюхнулся на постель рядом с королем, пропыхтев:_

_\- Устал, - и тут же взглянул на Трандуила своими бесстыжими глазами, отчего это простое "устал" прозвучало, как нечто невообразимо эротичное._

_\- Тогда надо отдохнуть, - Трандуил вновь потянулся к вазе, взял из нее персик и вложил его в руку хоббиту. Тот с аппетитом принялся его есть, слизывая стекающий по пальцам сок; а Трандуил смотрел на него и думал о том, что у него никогда не было любовников, понимавших во вкусной еде. Вон как уплетает - не то, что жеманные эльфы, которые всегда вежливо отказывались от угощения... Трандуил облизнулся, глядя на измазанный соком рот хоббита - пухлый, чувственный, влажный, в который, наверное, так хорошо будет... Его мысли прервал мальчишка:_

_\- Я сказал, что иду мыть полы в королевской опочивальне, - он доел персик и теперь с причмокиванием обсасывал косточку. - Попросил у Ласлина ведро и швабру... Так что никто ничего не заподозрит, - хоббит посмотрел на Трандуила, явно гордясь своей хитростью._

_\- Ты мой умница, - похвалил король, посмеиваясь про себя._

_Он повернул к себе личико хоббита и осторожно коснулся губами его мокрых от сока губ, пробуя его на вкус - мальчик пах персиком, солнцем, кухней, где он вертелся все свое свободное время, и совсем немного - свежим потом... Трандуил слизнул первый вкус и теперь углубил поцелуй, покусывая нежные губы, играя с язычком хоббита; на миг мальчик напрягся, но не подал виду, что испугался, и уже в следующее же мгновение пылко и неумело отвечал на поцелуй. Король прижимал его к себе, чувствуя, какой он разгоряченный, по-детски нежный и в то же время - крепенький, совсем не такой, как хрупкие эльфийские юноши, которые были у Трандуила прежде. В нем совсем не было той обреченной покорности, с которой отдавались королю его прежние любовники... И его голос тоже был другим - низким, грубоватым, гулким, что было так удивительно в сочетании с его возрастом и маленьким ростом._

_К изумлению Трандуила, хоббит вдруг сгреб короля в охапку и по-хозяйски повалил на постель; мальчишка уже освоился и целовал его страстно и требовательно. "Вот ведь наглец", - со смехом подумал Трандуил, позволяя хоббитенку стянуть с себя сорочку и чувствуя, как горячие руки шарят по его телу. Приглашая хоббита к себе, король полагал, что ограничится поцелуями; но сейчас, когда юношеский жар слуги начал передаваться и ему, Трандуил решил, что не может упустить такой шанс._

_\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - сказал король прерывисто, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание._

_\- Да, давеча вы говорили про подарок, - подтвердил хоббит; он даже и не пытался скрыть, что пришел в королевскую опочивальню ради обещанного подарка, и Трандуил нашел эту наивную наглость необычайно прелестной._

_Он легко спихнул с себя хоббитенка, взял с прикроватного столика ремень и принялся вправлять его в петли на штанах мальчишки._

_\- Красивый, - прошептал тот, наблюдая, как тонкие пальцы короля застегивают пряжку. - Спасибо... - хоббит выдохнул это слово так, будто благодарил Трандуила за спасение его жизни._

_Король усмехнулся и, не удержавшись, провел рукой по бугру, натянувшему штаны мальчика. Хоббитенок весь вспыхнул, вскочил с постели и схватился за швабру._

_\- Я сейчас... Мне надо домыть пол, - объяснил он, отчаянно краснея._

_Трандуил вновь подивился тому, как в одном юноше может сочетаться такая страстность со стыдливостью, и со снисходительной улыбкой стал смотреть, как хоббит усердно орудует своей шваброй, тщетно пытаясь скрыть возбуждение. "Тот, кто понимает в хорошей еде, понимает и в хорошем сексе", - уже в который раз подумал Трандуил. Хоббит мыл пол проворно и умело; в этом юноше было столько энергии молодости... быстротечной молодости, и именно это составляло его главную ценность._

_Дождавшись, когда хоббит подойдет ближе, король отобрал у него швабру и вновь поцеловал, смакуя его вкус, а потом заставил его встать на колени. Трандуил хотел было объяснить, что он должен делать, но хоббит перебил его, смущенно опустив глазки:_

_\- Я знаю... Эльфы рассказывали мне про такие штуки, - и он неловко, но решительно обхватил рукой член Трандуила и сразу глубоко взял его в рот._

_Король ощутил, как его охватывает возбуждение, которого он уже давно не испытывал; он схватил хоббитенка за волосы, вынуждая его взять член еще глубже, и тихо застонал от наслаждения. Ласки мальчика были неумелыми, но его сосредоточенная мордашка, красная, как маков цвет, была такой потешной, что Трандуил почувствовал - он просто до невозможности любит этого стыдливого бесстыдника. Мальчишка по-прежнему делал вид, что ничего не происходит, что всё это - просто еще одна занятная игра; и королю, которому уже до смерти наскучили эльфы, всякий раз принимавшиеся оплакивать свою невинность, это безумно нравилось. Хоббитенок вскинул на короля глаза, в которых искрилось озорство, и Трандуил понял, что мальчишке кажется необыкновенно забавным сам факт того, что он отсасывает королю эльфов. "Хоббиты! Вам бы только резвиться и хихикать, - умиленно подумал Трандуил, наблюдая за тем, как чувственные губки мальчика скользят по стволу его члена, - Держу пари, как только мы с тобой закончим, ты побежишь на кухню рассказывать, как весело трахаться с Его Величеством..."._

_Король легко приподнял хоббитенка, нагнул его на прикроватный столик и спустил с него штаны; взгляду Трандуила открылась упругая попка, по которой он тут же звонко шлепнул. Хоббитенок ойкнул и обиженно засопел._

_\- Ах ты моя радость, - пропел Трандуил, целуя хоббита в горячую шейку, прикусывая губами нежные курчавые волосы._

_Король обмакнул пальцы в масло, в котором плавали маслины, стоявшие на столике в качестве закуски к вину, и осторожно ввел пальцы в хоббитенка. Он был такой мягкий, восхитительно тесный и горячий внутри, что Трандуилу и самому стало жарко... Вопреки ожиданиям короля, хоббит не зажался, а, наоборот, расслабился и с готовностью принял в себя оба пальца, тихонько застонав от боли. "Так, значит, твои дружки-эльфы и об этом тебе рассказали", - подумал Трандуил. Он еще раз шлепнул мальчишку по попке и продолжил вводить в него свои пальцы - теперь уже три._

_К своему удивлению король почувствовал, что его новый любовник тугой, но все-таки не настолько, каким должен быть._

_\- Ты что, растягивал себя? - изумленно прошептал Трандуил._

_Мальчишка хотел было ответить, но вместо слов у него вырвался мучительный стон. Наконец он смог выговорить:_

_\- Да... После того, как вы позвали меня для беседы... Я решил подготовиться... Ну, и подготовился. Морковкой._

_\- Морковкой?! - воскликнул Трандуил. Его разобрал смех; он вынул пальцы из хоббитенка, повалился на постель, корчась от хохота, и все повторял про себя это "морковкой". Перед глазами короля встала картина: хоббитенок сидит на столе на кухне и, пыхтя от старания, запихивает в себя морковь._

_\- Ох, великие Валар, ведь расскажешь кому - не поверят, - простонал Трандуил, утирая слезы. - Ну и славный же народ эти хоббиты... - он взял со стола кувшин с вином и сделал несколько хороших глотков._

_Хоббитенок топтался у ложа, подтягивая штаны, и его пухлые щечки были прямо-таки пунцовыми._

_\- Ну, что стоишь? - хохотнул Трандуил. - Живо марш на кухню за морковью! И смотри - выбери покрупнее._

_Юный хоббит наконец справился с пряжкой ремня, сверкнул напоследок своими веселыми зелеными глазами и вприпрыжку унесся прочь из опочивальни._

_"Представляю, что начнется во дворце, когда хоббитенок разболтает, для чего ему морковь, - Трандуил сладко потянулся. - Леголас будет в ярости... особенно когда узнает, что я собирался трахнуть малыша на прикроватном столике", - король, довольный собой, злорадно усмехнулся, взглянув на лакированную столешницу, на которой блестели следы сока с члена хоббитенка. Это был столик из приданого его жены._

Трандуил вновь прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Юный хоббит, что так удивительно сочетал в себе стыдливость и бесстыдство, еще не раз забавлял своего короля прежде, чем наскучил ему. Сейчас хоббит служит на кухне; он возмужал, отъелся, стал тяжелым и неуклюжим, и, когда Трандуил встречает своего бывшего любовника, ему кажется странным, как его мог заводить этот грубоватый, некрасивый, крепко сбитый мужичок. Но изредка, когда хоббит вскидывает на короля свои искрящиеся лукавством глаза, Трандуил понимает, что когда-то в нем была своеобразная прелесть... Ведь у любого существа бывает время цветения. Пусть даже это не эльфийские розовые кусты, а цветущая картошка хоббита.


	2. Ловушка для мотылька

Трандуил зябко поежился. Ночь была теплой, но здесь, близ озера, становилось прохладно. Пахло травой, водой, болотными растениями - таким странным, призрачным запахом... Эльф вздохнул, ощущая, как томление заставляет трепетать его сердце; он взглянул на серебристый диск луны, вновь опустил ресницы... Возможно, он истосковался по тому, кого ждал уже так невыносимо долго. Возможно, причиной его волнения был этот едва уловимый запах озера, который будил в нем воспоминания об одной весенней ночи, такой же странной и прозрачной, как и сам запах воды...

_\- Простите, могу я попросить... если я не помешал... простите за беспокойство..._

_Трандуил недоуменно поднял взгляд на эльфа, который мялся на пороге беседки и лепетал что-то, то и дело прося прощения. Сад был погружен в темноту, а в беседке тихо горел фонарь, и король не мог разглядеть эльфа как следует - он видел лишь невысокую тоненькую фигурку, длинную шею и неопределенного цвета волосы, обрамлявшие скрытое тенью лицо. Наконец Трандуил понял, что юноша просил у него позволения попить из мраморного фонтанчика, стоящего посреди беседки._

_\- Войди, - разрешил король. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось помочь этому нескладному эльфенку, - в конце концов, ему было все равно, мучает его жажда или нет, - но Трандуилу отчего-то захотелось посмотреть на него._

_Эльф завозился на пороге, разуваясь, чем немало удивил короля; приглядевшись, Трандуил понял, что юноша, должно быть, стыдится своей разбитой обуви. Босиком приблизившись к фонтанчику, эльф замешкался на мгновение, пораженный обилием роскошных яств, стоявших на столе перед королем. Сам он был удивительно тощенький даже для эльфа, какой-то весь прозрачный; казалось - подует ветер, и юноша сломается, как былинка._

_Опершись о фонтанчик своими худыми руками, торчавшими из коротких рукавов рубашки, которая была ему уже явно мала, эльф склонился к струйке воды и захватил ее губами - тонкими, бледными, одного цвета с лицом. Трандуил рассматривал его с брезгливым любопытством - так рассматривают какое-нибудь необычное насекомое. Юноша был невысокого роста, узкоплечим, очень худым; косточки ключиц торчали из расстегнутого воротника рубашки, изношенной и застиранной до невозможности, из-под полупрозрачной от старости ткани выпирали худые лопатки и позвоночник. Он был удивительно некрасив - длинное лицо, большой нос, тонкие губы, светлые, мутноватые глаза под белесыми ресницами... На шее билась тонкая венка. Это было так пронзительно трогательно, что Трандуил раздраженно отвел взгляд - король не любил, когда что-то нарушало его душевное равновесие._

_Эльф распрямился и отступил от фонтанчика, по-прежнему бросая голодные взгляды на яства. Он опять начал путано извиняться за беспокойство, и Трандуил, поморщившись, перебил его:_

_\- Как твое имя?_

_Юноша быстро поднял голову; его лицо озарила какая-то жалкая радость - как у бездомной собачки, которой бросили кость._

_\- Гелир._

_Гелир. "Счастливый". Это имя будто бы в насмешку дали нескладному, некрасивому юноше, который с непонятной надеждой смотрел сейчас на короля. Должно быть, с такой же надеждой он смотрел на всех, кто заговаривал с ним... Зачем-то он начал сбивчиво рассказывать, что он - сирота, живет здесь неподалеку и помогает хоббитам-садовникам ухаживать за королевским садом, что он как раз шел за ловушками для мотыльков, чтобы расставить их в саду, и может принести одну и в беседку Его Величества, если он, конечно, пожелает, и если это его не побеспокоит... Как будто кому-то может быть интересно, чем занимается это никому не нужное жалкое существо._

_Трандуил почувствовал, что его охватывает чувство гадливости; он понял, что юноша - один из тех "сироток", что кормятся при дворце и стараются всем угодить, всем угодить, всем угодить... Ему стало противно; он махнул рукой эльфу, приказывая уйти, и тот, поколебавшись - он все еще наивно ждал, что ему разрешат остаться, - пошел прочь, быстро растворившись во тьме сада._

_Трандуил налил себе еще вина. Появление этого странного юноши немного выбило его из колеи, и король с досадой понял, что чудесный вечер испорчен. Как обычно, он решил отвлечься трапезой, и вскоре чудесный цыпленок в меду вкупе с заливистыми трелями соловья и ароматом цветущих вишен восстановил его душевную гармонию. Трандуил запивал цыпленка вином, наслаждался свежестью ночи и любовался на цветущие фруктовые деревья, чьи кроны белыми и розовыми облаками светлели на фоне черного звездного неба. И вот, когда король насытился, утер покрасневшие от еды губы салфеткой и вальяжно растянулся на кушетке, намереваясь немного вздремнуть перед ночным пиром, вновь появился давешний эльф. На этот раз он нес подмышкой ловушку для мотыльков._

_\- Я принес, как и обещал, - сообщил он королю, явно ожидая, что тот похвалит его за расторопность._

_Он вплотную подошел к кушетке, поднялся на цыпочки и начал прилаживать ловушку; его некрасивое лицо приобрело при этом сосредоточенное выражение - он очень, очень старался, надеясь понравиться королю. Трандуил из-под тяжелых век наблюдал за ним - ему следовало бы прогнать докучливого эльфа, но после еды ему было лень даже открывать рот и что-то говорить; поэтому он просто смотрел, как эльфенок прикручивает ловушку для мотыльков, приоткрыв бледные губы._

_Он делал это ловко, но как-то суетливо, что необычайно раздражало Трандуила; наконец король не выдержал и перехватил его руки, ощутив, какие они холодные и влажные. Ловушка для мотыльков криво повисла, не закрепленная до конца._

_\- Повелитель? - испуганно пролепетал юноша. Он решил, что сделал что-то не так и разгневал Его Величество, поэтому затрепетал всем своим худеньким тельцем, не смея высвободить свои руки из рук короля. Он напомнил Трандуилу маленького лесного зверька, в страхе озирающегося при звуках приближающейся охоты. Трандуил крепче сжал в руках его руки - такие тоненькие, слабые, прямо-таки ледяные... Эльф ахнул от боли, но сразу же закусил губу и опустил глаза, приготовившись покорно вытерпеть "наказание"._

_Король удивленно рассматривал его, поражаясь тому, что на свете живет такое создание - бледное, прозрачное, хилое, в чем только душа держится... Он протянул руку и коснулся волос юноши - они были тоненькими, редкими и нежными, а под ними ощущался хрупкий череп; королю казалось, что надави он немного - и его пальцы проломят кость и провалятся внутрь. От этой мысли Трандуила охватило странное чувство - брезгливости и в то же время любопытства. Король провел кончиками пальцев по щеке эльфа - его кожа наощупь была сухой и тонкой, как бумага, а под ней виднелись тоненькие прожилки и сеточка сосудов... Юноша задержал дыхание и чуть подался навстречу руке короля. "Надо же, такие тоже жаждут ласки", - немного озадаченно отметил про себя Трандуил. Он коснулся пальцами тонких губ, провел рукой по шее, такой тонкой, что хотелось сжать ее, чтобы посмотреть, как эльфенок будет задыхаться... Потом потянул его на себя, принуждая юношу сесть рядом на кушетку._

_Он был таким хрупким и невесомым в объятиях короля. Эльф по-прежнему воспринимал его касания пассивно, сидел, опустив голову, и только изредка закусывал губу - то ли для того, чтобы не заплакать, то ли сдерживая стоны... Сейчас, вблизи, Трандуил видел, что эльф не настолько юн, как ему казалось; должно быть, его обманул странно невысокий рост и худоба эльфа, но теперь король видел, что он такой же "изношенный", как и его тщательно выстиранная, но старенькая одежда. Трандуил медленно расстегнул его рубашку, стянул ее с острых плеч; эльфенок тихонько вздохнул, когда рука короля коснулась его груди. "Неужели он что-то чувствует?" - удивленно подумал Трандуил, вглядываясь в лицо юноши._

_Чтобы проверить это, король привлек эльфа к себе и нежно поцеловал; тонкие губы оказались совершенно безвкусными. Это было так странно: эльф пах чистым бельем, высушенным на солнце, но собственного запаха, казалось, у него совсем не было. Трандуил, слегка изумившись, поцеловал его снова - и вновь ничего не почувствовал; но хрупкое тело в его объятиях затрепетало, и юноша, жалобно всхлипнув, потянулся за новым поцелуем... В его светлых глазах Трандуил увидел страх быть отвергнутым. Теперь эльф дрожал всем телом и выглядел еще более несчастным, чем прежде; Трандуила снова начала охватывать гадливость, когда тонкие, какие-то паучьи, пальцы юноши коснулись его лица._

_Король легонько оттолкнул его от себя, и эльф опрокинулся на спину, закрывшись руками - он, верно, решил, что Трандуил хочет ударить его. И от этого жеста королю действительно захотелось его ударить. Он так бы и поступил - просто чтобы посмотреть, как некрасивое лицо эльфа исказится страданием, - но в этот момент король увидел, что тонкое полотно штанов юноши натягивает эрекция. Это было так удивительно - то, что такое хилое существо тоже может возбуждаться... Трандуил склонил голову к плечу и коснулся члена эльфа, осторожно, будто боялся повредить его неловким движением. Ткань уже пропиталась смазкой, и Трандуил немного забрезговал; но любопытство пересилило, и он приспустил штаны и, вытащив из них член эльфенка, такой же тонкий, длинный и бледный, как и сам юноша, нежно погладил его. Эльф запрокинул голову и закусил нижнюю губу, став от этого еще некрасивее._

_Трандуил наклонился, рассматривая его член - он был очень правильный, аккуратный, даже - подумал король - красивый... Он провел пальцами по ниточкам вен, вновь вырвав стон у эльфенка. Трандуил улыбнулся своим мыслям и поцеловал головку; юноша выгнулся, зашептал что-то несвязное... Королю стало интересно, как юноша поведет себя дальше; он вновь обхватил губами член эльфа и уже глубже вобрал его в себя, пытаясь распробовать хоть какой-то вкус - но его не было. Эльфенок был такой чистенький, будто он только что тщательно вымылся; Трандуилу подумалось, что, возможно, так оно и было._

_Юноше хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы кончить; король не успел вовремя отстраниться, и ощутил подступившую к горлу тошноту - он терпеть не мог вкус спермы, тем более, если это сперма такого мерзковатого создания. Трандуил потянулся было к своему кубку, чтобы прополоскать рот, но в этот момент эльфенок обвил тонкими руками его шею, прижался к нему и зашептал:_

_\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо... - он снова и снова повторял это, весь дрожа в руках короля, и так доверчиво ластился к нему, будто Трандуил был для него самым дорогим существом на свете. Он прижимался к мужчине, совершенно обессилевший - эльфов никогда не хватало надолго. Пот лил с эльфенка ручьями, он был таким обжигающе горячим, а сердечко колотилось так отчаянно быстро, что Трандуилу даже показалось, что юноша умирает. Он представил себе мертвого эльфенка, распростершегося на его кушетке, - синюшно-бледного, с закатившимися глазами, с приоткрытым тонкогубым ртом, в котором виднеются редкие мелкие зубы..._

_Король резко поднялся и вышел из беседки, не оглянувшись._

Почему Трандуил вдруг вспомнил этот эпизод? Он ведь даже не мог определить, приятно ему это воспоминание или нет. Что было особенного в том несчастном мальчике со счастливым именем, что его образ так глубоко врезался в память королю эльфов? Ведь Трандуилу всегда были чужды жалость и сострадание. Но все же было в том эльфенке что-то необычное, странное и призрачное, как аромат кувшинок в пруду... И король не мог понять, нравится ли ему этот бесплотный запах.


	3. Смятый шелк

Неясный шорох заставил короля эльфов вздрогнуть. Он приподнялся и вгляделся в густой зеленый мрак леса; его сердце замерло на грани радости и разочарования… Но все было тихо в ночном лесу - должно быть, то всего лишь скрипнула ветка или пробежал лесной зверек. Трандуил вновь откинулся на ствол дерева и прикрыл глаза узкой ладонью, пытаясь унять волнение; но в нем снова и снова поднимался страх – что, если Он так и не придет? Королю увиделся рассвет, который он встретит в одиночестве… Неприятное чувство все не покидало его. Сколько раз он сам не являлся на назначенную встречу ради других, более интересных занятий – охоты или пира. Сколько раз Трандуил без сожаления оставлял своих любовников, забывая о них так же легко, как забывал о наскучивших ему драгоценностях, которым не было числа в сокровищницах дворца… Но никогда еще не случалось такого, чтобы своенравный король эльфов тщетно прождал бы кого-то; и это чувство – тревожного ожидания – ранило его гордость.

_Трандуил возлежал в бронзовой ванне, нежась в горячей воде, золотистой от ароматических масел. Наступил ноябрь, дворец стали жарко натапливать, и в ванной комнате было душно от пара и запахов благовоний. Король откинул голову на высокий бортик, по которому рассыпались его тяжелые, волнистые локоны, и из-под полуприкрытых век смотрел на высокий потолок, расписанный золотыми и серебряными звездами. Горячая вода ласкала тело, и Трандуила начала охватывать дрема… Звук приоткрывшейся двери донесся до него на грани сознания._

_\- Добрый день, - прозвучал бархатный баритон. - Вы желали посмотреть ткани…_

_Король нехотя повернул голову: на пороге комнаты стоял человек, которого почти не было видно за грудой рулонов. Он вспомнил, что этим утром принимал купцов из Эсгарота, просивших дозволения торговать на земле короля эльфов, и он велел прислать к нему кого-нибудь с лучшими образцами, чтобы выбрать несколько отрезов для себя. Трандуил благосклонно наклонил голову и жестом подозвал человека, предвкушая выбор тканей для своих будущих великолепных нарядов – забота о внешнем виде всегда доставляла удовольствие королю._

_Человек сделал несколько шагов, остановившись посреди ванной комнаты, уложил рулоны на мраморный пол, и Трандуил наконец увидел, что перед ним стоит юноша лет девятнадцати, очень высокий, широкоплечий, со светло-русыми прямыми волосами и тонкими чертами лица, в которых проскальзывало что-то эльфийское. Он развернул один из отрезов – оранжевый атлас с золотой нитью – и принялся перечислять достоинства драгоценной материи. Король почти не слушал его – вместо этого он с улыбкой смотрел на его тонкие аристократические пальцы, благоговейно касавшиеся ткани, смаковал звучание его голоса – негромкого, приятного, вкрадчивого… Было заметно, что молодой человек наслаждается одним лишь тем, что ему дозволено прикасаться к этому великолепию; сам он был одет очень небогато, и при одном взгляде на него Трандуил понял, что с роскошью он знаком только благодаря своему ремеслу. Это немного удивило короля – юноша обладал внешностью аристократа и совсем не был похож на остальных купцов, грубых и мужиковатых; Трандуил предположил, что в роду молодого человека были эльфы._

_\- Подойди ближе, - приказал король. - Я хочу посмотреть вон тот зеленый шелк._

_Юноша с готовностью приблизился и протянул королю отрез; Трандуил вытащил руку из воды, прикоснулся к прохладной ткани, переливающейся на складках, велел человеку приложить ее к себе. У юноши была очень бледная кожа, сероватого оттенка, и зеленые глаза приглушенного, глубокого цвета; изумрудный шелк изумительно ему подошел – даже Трандуил, привыкший лицезреть неземную красоту эльфов, залюбовался им._

_\- Взгляни на себя, - сказал король, кивнув в сторону отполированного до блеска бронзового зеркала._

_Юноша взглянул на свое отражение, и Трандуил увидел, что ему нравится смотреть на себя. Королю подумалось, как удивительны порой людские судьбы: человек со столь утонченной внешностью лишь мечтает о достойных его одеждах, тогда как смертные владыки ничуть не ценят то, что им дано, и предпочитают веселиться в грязных портовых кварталах… «Я бы наряжал тебя в лучшие платья, - подумал Трандуил. - Я бы дарил тебе драгоценности, созданные величайшими гномьими мастерами…». Король никогда не стремился никого радовать, но ему нравилось, что этот юноша знает толк в красивой одежде. Кроме того, ему льстило благоговение, с которым человек смотрел на всю ту чрезмерную роскошь, которая окружала его во дворце короля эльфов и которая составляла предмет гордости Трандуила. Должно быть, он и вызвался показывать королю ткани только ради того, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на дворец._

_\- Теперь вон ту парчу, - велел Трандуил._

_Юноша стянул с себя шелк и развернул сверкающий золотом отрез, настолько плотный, что не гнулся и громко шуршал. Протянув руку, король коснулся колючей ткани, и его пальцы сжали тонкое запястье юноши. Трандуил усмехнулся внезапно пришедшей ему в голову идее._

_\- Разденься, - приказал он. - Одежда мешает мне оценить красоту ткани._

_Он повернулся всем телом, выплеснув из ванной немного воды на черный мраморный пол, и, положив голову на руки, стал смотреть, как юноша раздевается. Красивые, по-настоящему эльфийские пальцы человека расстегнули пуговицы рубашки, обнажив грудь, густо поросшую черным волосом – что было удивительно для блондина; завозились с пряжкой ремня… Юноша чуть приоткрыл рот – его губы были пухлыми, но аккуратными, темно-бордовыми; из-под чуть вздернутой верхней губы виднелись два крупных передних зуба - и эта неправильность отчего-то показалась Трандуилу очаровательной. Взгляд короля скользнул по его бедрам, по ногам – как подумалось Трандуилу, чересчур худым… Вдруг юноша прерывисто вздохнул. Король изумленно вскинул брови: молодой человек возбудился, обнажаясь под взглядом Трандуила, и сразу же, смутившись, накинул на себя парчу, поморщившись, когда жесткая ткань коснулась его тела. «Так, значит, ты принимаешь правила игры», - отметил про себя король._

_Обернувшись тканью, юноша повернулся к эльфу – парча ниспадала с его плеч красивыми крупными складками, и на миг Трандуилу увиделся величественный король людей древности… Юноша стоял, нисколько не стараясь выглядеть эффектно, но это получалось у него само собой, будто и золотая парча, и вся роскошь, что его окружала, были созданы для него. Трандуил представил, как ослепителен будет он сам в наряде из этой ткани…_

_\- Беру, - бросил он._

_Юноша с некоторым сожалением стянул с себя парчу._

_\- Я полагаю, к золотой парче очень подойдет вот этот белый шелк, - человек красивым движением развернул очередной рулон, показывая королю тончайшую ткань, такую легкую и невесомую, что она на миг зависла в воздухе, а потом медленно опустилась на пол, скрывая за собой обнаженное тело юноши. «А ведь он прав…» - с одобрением подумал Трандуил, залюбовавшись тем, как красиво обрисовывает полупрозрачный шелк очертания юношеской фигуры. Он чуть приподнялся в ванне, чтобы дотронуться, – от касания влажной руки шелк стал совсем прозрачным. Трандуил улыбнулся и провел рукой дальше, наблюдая за тем, как мокрая ткань прилипает к телу молодого человека. Тот выразительно взглянул на эльфа своими глубокими глазами, кажется, немного близорукими, отчего взгляд юноши становился внимательным и ласковым. И король понял, что молодой человек с самого начала понимал, куда заведет его эта игра… Юноша перехватил руку Трандуила и, продолжая смотреть королю прямо в глаза, приблизил его руку к своему паху. Трандуил усмехнулся._

_\- Откуда в тебе столько дерзости, дитя мое?_

_\- Разве не для того повелитель позвал меня? – в тон ему ответил молодой человек, дразняще погладив пальцы Трандуила. – И я уже не дитя, мой король. Я видел жизнь…_

_Трандуил запрокинул голову и от души рассмеялся._

_\- Ты считаешь, что ты видел жизнь, мальчик? И это… ты тоже видел? – он быстро перенес руку и сквозь ткань обхватил налившийся твердостью член юноши. Тот шумно выдохнул, но не отстранился, а, напротив, толкнулся членом в руку королю._

_\- Напрасно повелитель смеется, - прошептал он, не сводя взгляда с руки короля, ласкающей его сквозь намокший шелк. - У меня есть опыт… Я знал женщин… многих женщин._

_Трандуил разочарованно отвел руку. Какая жалость - этот чудесный смертный юноша не сохранил свою непорочность! Он истратил ее на грубых девок, каких-нибудь торговок рыбой, которые нисколько не понимали в его особой, утонченной привлекательности… Королю стало противно. Поморщившись, он махнул рукой в сторону отрезов:_

_\- Я возьму золотую парчу и вон тот зеленый шелк. Можешь идти._

_В глазах молодого человека мелькнуло недоумение – он не мог понять, отчего он перестал быть интересен королю эльфов._

_\- Но я хочу остаться, - тихо возразил он._

_Трандуил слегка опешил._

_\- Неужто ты думаешь, мальчик, что твое желание… - но король не успел договорить – юноша склонился над ним и вовлек его в поцелуй. И несмотря на то, что человек, казалось, не прилагал никаких усилий, чтобы понравиться мужчине, его поцелуй оказался нежен и сладок, и Трандуил подумал, что за это можно простить ему торговок рыбой. Король всё не мог определить, что было особенного в этом поцелуе – он не был ни изобретательным, ни страстным, но при этом захватил его настолько, что на какой-то миг Трандуил даже перестал оценивать мягкость губ и ловкость языка юноши, а просто наслаждался действом… Они еще долго не могли оторваться друг от друга; юноша нежно покусывал губы короля, прицеловывал его подбородок, просто захватывал губами его губы, и Трандуил к своему изумлению осознал, что у него даже сбилось дыхание, чего не случалось с королем эльфов уже очень давно. Продолжая целовать его, Трандуил вновь коснулся члена юноши, чей жар чувствовался даже через холодный намокший шелк, и королю подумалось, что эти ощущения в стократ более ярки и волнующи, чем если бы он касался обнаженного тела._

_Вот молодой человек стянул с себя шелк и текучим движением скользнул в ванну, сразу же прильнув к королю и продолжив целовать его своими удивительными короткими, дразнящими и легкими поцелуями, которые заводили Трандуила куда больше, чем глубокие поцелуи его прежних любовников. Король подумал, что будь на месте юноши какой-нибудь эльф, он бы уже тысячу раз испросил у «Его Величества» дозволения; а этот молодой человек влез к нему в ванну так, будто даже и не подумал о том, что королю может не понравиться его дерзость… «А с другой стороны, - сказал про себя Трандуил, лаская горячее тело юноши, такое сильное и трепетное одновременно, - эта дерзость мне очень даже нравится…». Он вновь взглянул в темные глаза человека, смотревшие на короля с бесконечным восхищением; потом взгляд Трандуила скользнул по красивой шее юноши, по ямочке между ключиц, у которой начинали виться жесткие черные волосы… Король чуть подался вперед и коснулся губами его груди, вдыхая острый запах человека – он пах табаком, пряными духами и собственным терпким, каким-то очень мужским запахом, от которого сердце Трандуила взволнованно забилось. Странно – этот сильный запах, такой непохожий на призрачный запах юных эльфов, совсем не был противен королю; напротив – он ему безумно нравился…_

_Трандуил хотел взять своего юношу прямо здесь, в ванне; но тут взгляд его скользнул по отрезам, все еще лежавшим на полу, и он заулыбался промелькнувшей мысли._

_\- Пойдем, - шепнул он человеку, помогая ему выйти из ванны. Они задержались в ней на несколько мгновений, стоя в воде, не в силах прервать поцелуй. Наконец король отстранился и увлек юношу за собой._

_Человек сразу понял, чего хочет от него эльфийский владыка. Он опустился на разбросанные на полу ткани, что пылали яркими цветами. Трандуил на миг застыл над ним, залюбовавшись открывшейся ему картиной: изящный юноша распростерся на драгоценных шелках и атласе, весь покрытый капельками воды и возбужденный… В этом было столько красоты и столько порока, что у Трандуила закружилась голова от желания. Он навис над человеком, обхватив губами член юноши, и в следующее же мгновение почувствовал, как мягкие губы юноши коснулись его члена. Молодой человек по-прежнему не делал ничего изощренного, но прикосновения его губ и языка отчего-то заставляли Трандуила задыхаться от острого, ни с чем не сравнимого наслаждения… «Талант», - решил король, вбирая в себя член юноши так глубоко, что его губы касались жестких паховых волос. Сейчас он еще яснее ощущал резкий запах человека; Трандуил жадно вдохнул его, стараясь запомнить каждый его оттенок… Он почувствовал, как юноша под ним напрягся, замер, как его тонкие пальцы впились в бедра короля. Трандуил поднял голову, сжал член любовника, и уже через несколько мгновений тот излился, забрызгав спермой свою кожу и золотую парчу. Король залюбовался перламутровыми каплями, усеявшими драгоценную ткань… «Божественно», - пронеслось в мыслях; Трандуил содрогнулся всем телом и, все еще ощущая горячие губы юноши на своем члене, с долгим стоном кончил._

_Когда король поднялся, молодой человек по-прежнему лежал на смятом шелке, совершенно измотанный; ткани под ним пропитались потом и сбились, а на золотой парче, что Трандуил выбрал для своего наряда, засыхали капли спермы… Король накинул на плечи халат, неторопливо прошел к двери и вышел из ванной, не сказав юноше ни слова и даже не обернувшись._

Нет, Трандуил не был по-настоящему жесток – он просто жил в своем собственном чувственном мире, и смакование новых вкусов, запахов и ощущений всецело поглощало его.


	4. Форель

_Тонкие пальцы короля эльфов поглаживали золотую брошь, усыпанную алыми и зелеными самоцветами: тяжелую, крупную, со сложным узором, столь непохожую на изящные изделия эльфов... Трандуил любил аляповатые гномьи украшения - они прекрасно сочетались с его роскошными нарядами, золотой гривой волос и изумрудно-зелеными глазами. Вот и сейчас он сидел в кресле, больше похожем на трон, посреди своей сокровищницы, окруженный немыслимыми богатствами, и сам был похож на великолепную старинную драгоценность. Разноцветные отблески сокровищ ложились на его лицо, вспыхивали в глазах, затененных пушистыми ресницами, множились, рассыпаясь на каменьях, украшавших одежды короля._

_В дверь постучали. Трандуил с досадой бросил брошь на ближайшую груду драгоценностей, недовольный тем, что его отвлекают от созерцания его богатства. В сокровищницу проскользнул светловолосый юноша; он был похож на эльфа, но то, как он держался, немного озадачило Трандуила: войдя, юноша подобострастно съежился, беспрестанно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и криво ухмыляясь._

_\- Кто ты? - равнодушно произнес король. Его голос эхом разнесся по полутемной сокровищнице._

_\- Я того... от Морхозия с Железных Холмов. Племянник его. За деньгами пришел, за брошечки._

_"За брошечки!" - повторил про себя Трандуил: это пренебрежительное слово его покоробило. Кроме того, при мысли о том, что ему все-таки придется заплатить за заказанные им украшения, у короля заметно испортилось настроение._

_\- Племянник Морхозия? Подойди, - с явной неохотой приказал он. Как этому юноше удалось добраться до самого короля эльфов? Ведь Трандуил заранее приказал своим придворным не пускать к нему посланников от гномов, которые явятся требовать плату... "Поистине гномье упрямство", - фыркнул про себя король._

_Юноша приблизился; шел он как-то кособоко, по-прежнему слащаво улыбаясь. Когда он вошел в круг света, Трандуил с удивлением обнаружил, что он совсем не похож на гнома: это был эльф, светловолосый, высокий, хоть и сутулый, с мелкими смазливыми чертами лица и светлыми глазами. Только губы его были не эльфийскими, темно-красными, влажными, и вся его внешность была не по-эльфийски яркой - даже переливающееся всеми красками великолепие сокровищницы не затмевало его красоту._

_\- Но ты не гном! - изумленно сказал Трандуил._

_Юноша часто закивал, зачем-то щурясь и морща тонкий нос. Его кожа была желтоватой, и в отсветах сокровищ казалась золотой._

_\- Да, я гном только наполовину. Батя мой эльфом был. Мамка трактир держит, там и познакомились. Но он сбежал, как только узнал, что я должен родиться._

_На красивом лице короля эльфов отразилось раздражение: для чего этот юноша рассказывает ему про такую мерзость? Неужели он думает, что эльфийскому владыке может быть интересно, каким образом появился на свет этот плод противоестественной связи? Любой на его месте постыдился бы рассказывать о таком... Теперь Трандуил видел, отчего он поначалу принял юношу за гнома: в его лице и в том, как он держался, было что-то отталкивающее, неприятное, что-то, что отравляло его красоту... как черви, которые селились в особенно сладких яблоках. Эльф, воспитанный гномихой-трактирщицей... Все равно что двухголовый козленок, которого Трандуил как-то видел в детстве, - столь же чудовищно неправильно, омерзительно и жалко._

_\- Сколько у вас тут побрякушек, - ляпнул полуэльф, со своей не сходящей с лица ухмылочкой оглядывая сокровищницу. Он сказал это с восхищением, по-видимому, сам не понимая, какой оттенок имеет слово "побрякушки", и эта его простота наполнила Трандуила презрением._

_Король с любопытством, смешанным с омерзением, рассматривал юношу - умом он понимал, что тот красив, даже очень красив, не чета блеклым лихолесским эльфам... Но эта его кривая улыбочка, будто он задумал какую-то пакость, и его странный взгляд... Трандуил долго не мог найти слова, чтобы подобрать определение для его взгляда - ускользающего, как отблески луны на воде... как блеск форели, играющей в реке солнечным днем. Король улыбнулся, удовлетворенный: да, именно форель. Наконец-то он нашел подходящее слово для этого взгляда._

_Должно быть, полуэльф расценил его улыбку как нечто совершенно другое, потому что неожиданно он оказался у ног короля и торопливо, неловко, но решительно раздвинул ему колени. Трандуил хотел было вскочить и влепить наглецу такую затрещину, чтобы тот уже не смог подняться, но разум вновь остановил его: для чего отталкивать юношу, такого красивого, такого необычного по своему происхождению, можно сказать, единственного в своем роде, если тот сам плывет ему в руки? "Плывет, вот именно, - повторил Трандуил, усмехнувшись. - Форель ты моя..."._

_Король заметно вздрогнул, когда юноша прикоснулся к его члену - не от возбуждения, а от омерзения, которое вдруг кольнуло его. Трандуил быстро заглушил в себе это чувство и откинулся на спинку кресла, предоставив юноше ублажать его. Но уже в следующее мгновение оно вернулось: юноша облизнул свои мокрые темно-красные губы, готовясь обхватить ими член короля, и это движение, которое, казалось бы, должно было возбудить Трандуила, отчего-то пробудило в нем волну отвращения. Он подумал, что вот так же, наверное, полуэльф облизывается перед тем, как набрать полную ложку варева, которым кормит его гномиха-мать... Король даже почувствовал этот запах - запах грубой дешевой пищи, приготовленной на жире и луке; юноша действительно пах ею, как будто этот запах пропитал его тело за все годы, проведенные им в трактире его матери. Юноша явно старался угодить Трандуилу, призвав на помощь все свое умение - он действительно делал все, что нужно: то полностью вбирал в себя член короля, то дразнил языком головку, то облизывал ствол по всей длине... Но всё, что бы он ни делал, будило в Трандуиле не желание, а отторжение. Король и сам не мог до конца понять, отчего ему так омерзительны ласки юноши - ведь тот всё делал правильно и очень старался; но все это было каким-то механическим, искусственным, бесталанным... Тело юноши стало обжигающе горячим, его дыхание сбилось от возбуждения, но это отчего-то не возбуждало короля, а, напротив, отталкивало. "Бездарность", - наконец определил Трандуил - и оттолкнул от себя голову полуэльфа._

_\- Ступай, - велел он ровным, равнодушным голосом, отвернувшись, чтобы не видеть мерзкой ухмылочки юноши. - И передай своему дяде, что я недоволен его работой и не стану оплачивать ее._

_Во рту стоял неприятный привкус - словно он съел горький орех. Вечер был испорчен. Король приказал седлать коня: ему нужно было что-то, чтобы прогнать запах дешевой гномьей еды, который, как казалось Трандуилу, впитался в его кожу после прикосновений полуэльфа. Как вышло так, что такое интересное существо, красавец, страстный и старательный любовник, вызвал у короля такое отвращение? А ведь гномы по праву считались мастерами в искусстве плотских наслаждений... Думая об этом, Трандуил направил коня вглубь леса, где сверкало в лунном свете полюбившееся ему с юности озеро. Нужно смыть с себя грязь прикосновений этого существа – гнома в прекрасном эльфийском теле..._

Король эльфов поднялся на ноги, устав от долгого сидения. Он прошелся по поляне, с замиранием сердца вглядываясь в темноту, чувствуя, как отчаяние все больше и больше овладевает им. Да и после так некстати вспомнившегося полуэльфа на душе у Трандуила стало препротивно... Тихо было вокруг, лишь плескала вода и шелестели кроны вековых деревьев.

У Трандуила не было сил поверить, что Он не придет.


	5. Битва королей

Острое чувство опасности заставило Трандуила метнуться к мечу; сжав рукоять вдруг задрожавшей рукой, он застыл, прислонившись спиной к дереву, шаря взглядом в темноте. Некоторое время он слышал только прежнюю тишину, наполненную плеском воды, но в какой-то момент его чуткий слух уловил неторопливые, тяжелые шаги, приближающиеся к поляне. Король не мог определить, откуда они доносятся. Он ощутил, как в груди поднимается волнение, смешанное со страхом… Трандуил вдруг почувствовал себя зверем, на которого идет охота.

Шаги приближались. В один миг эльф понял, откуда они слышны, и молниеносно обернулся, занеся меч… Но было уже поздно: сильные пальцы сомкнулись на его шее и сдавили так, что Трандуил почувствовал, что теряет сознание; в то же время нечто холодное и металлическое несколько раз ударило по его руке, выбивая меч. Звон меча, упавшего на траву, показался королю оглушительным… Его глаза встретились с желтыми полузвериными глазами нападавшего – орк ухмылялся, наблюдая за тем, как Трандуил задыхается в его захвате, пытаясь высвободиться, и его ноздри раздувались от возбуждения.

Наконец, когда Трандуил был уже на грани обморока, орк выпустил его и одним сильным ударом швырнул на землю; эльф упал, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Слишком поздно он почувствовал, как орк заводит ему руки за голову; дернувшись, Трандуил смог высвободить правую руку и потянулся за мечом, но новый оглушительной силы удар заставил его вскрикнуть от боли – ему показалось даже, что орк раздробил ему пальцы… Орк навис над королем, вглядываясь ему в лицо, в широко распахнутые глаза, в которых плескался страх; Трандуила обожгло горячее зловонное дыхание. Король услышал, как затрещала ткань – то орк железной рукой рванул его одежды, и на траву посыпались драгоценные каменья, засверкав в свете луны, как роса. На долю мгновения Трандуил залюбовался тем, как россыпь самоцветов переливается на шелке трав… Но новая боль заставила его позабыть обо всем, кроме грубых пальцев, растягивающих его анус. Эльф забился на земле, силясь вырваться, прекратить эту ослепляющую боль, и наконец орк вынул из него пальцы – но только для того, чтобы ухватить Трандуила за тонкие запястья, в то время, как другая, железная рука вновь ворвалась в анус эльфа. Трандуил зашелся в крике, у него потемнело в глазах…

Король не знал, сколько прошло времени прежде, чем он обрел способность воспринимать происходящее. Мир вокруг по-прежнему был скопищем черных и зеленых пятен, но Трандуил чувствовал, как в него размеренно, с силой бьется толстый член орка, входя так глубоко, что Трандуила невольно начало охватывать возбуждение. С каждым толчком волны болезненного удовольствия накатывали на него все сильнее, и вскоре Трандуил уже не мог отличить боль от наслаждения. Он ощущал, что орк разрывает его, что когтистые пальцы глубоко впиваются в его бедра, рывками натягивая на член, а между ног у эльфа влажно от крови… Но Трандуилу уже было недостаточно этого - он, сжав мускулистые, стальные на ощупь предплечья орка, сам насадился на его член так, что все тело эльфа пронзила ослепительная вспышка боли. Сквозь сжатые зубы орка вырвался полустон-полурык; он легко подхватил эльфа на руки и вновь с силой опустил его на свой член. Теперь орк прижимал Трандуила к себе так, что эльфу казалось, еще немного – и он просто раздавит его; Трандуил вцепился в плечи орка, под обветренной задубелой кожей которых перекатывались мышцы, а орк удерживал его почти на весу и снова и снова насаживал эльфа на себя, оставляя на белом теле багровые полосы и кровоподтеки. Трандуил уже почти задыхался от резкого мускусного запаха орка, но из-за него его наслаждение становилось еще острее, и он жадно вдыхал его, целуя, облизывая и кусая его шею, чувствуя во рту привкус едкой орочьей крови… Орк был могуч; Трандуилу казалось, что его анус уже превратился в сплошную рваную рану, когда насильник, наконец, начал кончать – сжав зубы, не издав ни звука, глядя прямо в глаза Трандуила своими яростно холодными желтыми глазами. Эльф ощутил, как сила орка вливается в него, и сам, содрогаясь всем телом в руках орка, забился в оргазме - долгом, остром настолько, что наслаждение достигало грани страдания…

Обессиленный, Трандуил рухнул на землю, уже не почувствовав, как орк вышел из его разорванного ануса. Едва дыша от усталости, король смотрел, как Азог поднимается на ноги, величаво распрямляется, коротким рыком подзывает своего варга… Лунный свет отразился в его желтых глазах, осветил всю его могучую фигуру: крепкая голова на широкой мощной шее, рельефные мышцы, сеть старых шрамов на грубой сероватой коже… Король невольно залюбовался его статью. По-прежнему неторопливо орк направил варга в озеро и, перебравшись на другой берег, медленно скрылся в чаще леса.

Король эльфов лежал на пропитанном потом и кровью плаще, не в силах пошевелиться; изредка он вздрагивал от приступов тупой, охватывающей все его тело боли. Трандуилу казалось, что он умирает. Однако король знал, что его сильная природа поможет ему быстро оправиться после безумной схватки, и очень скоро он будет грезить новым полнолунием, желая вновь ощутить упоительный вкус борьбы с равным себе. Они никогда не договаривались о следующем свидании – ибо каждому из них хотелось испытать заново то острое наслаждение великолепного насилия, которое они испытали в свою самую первую случайную встречу.


	6. Отраженный свет луны

Трандуил любовался своим отражением в зеркале, ожидая, когда приготовят его коня. Стояла зима; король облачился в меха и теперь рассеянно поглаживал пушистый, шелковистый наощупь воротник, наслаждаясь прикосновением меха к своей коже. Он прикрыл глаза; на ярких чувственных губах эльфа блуждала легкая улыбка…

Наконец-то король дождался полнолуния. Сегодня его томление стало особенно сильным и сладким; он с нетерпением предвкушал грядущую ночь, которая вновь погрузит его в безумие, смешанное с наслаждением, в боль, доводящую до экстаза… Думая о предстоящей ему ночи, Трандуил чувствовал, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, а по всему телу разливается сжигающее его изнутри пламя вожделения. Король глубоко вдохнул пронзительно-чистый запах холодной зимней ночи, вспоминая тот, другой, запах – запах силы и похоти – который будил в нем вожделение куда более страстное и разрушительное, чем самые изысканные и изощренные ласки его любовников, что скрашивали Трандуилу долгое ожидание полнолуния.

Юноша-конюх вывел королевского коня и встал у стремени, приготовившись помочь повелителю взобраться в седло, когда за спиной Трандуила раздался молодой голос:

\- Отец! Вы уезжаете?

Трандуил глубоко вздохнул и с досадой сжал удила так, что ему стало больно от перстней, которые уперлись в пальцы.

\- Как видишь, сын мой, – ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

\- Отчего вы едете один? В лесах небезопасно. Прошу вас, возьмите с собой стражу или хотя бы велите мне сопровождать вас, – тон Леголаса был настолько сух и учтив, что королю стало тошно.

\- О, мой сын считает, что я стар и не в силах сражаться? Не думаешь ли ты, Леголас, что и корона уже слишком тяжела для меня? Возможно, ты желаешь избавить меня от этого бремени?

Трандуил наконец обернулся. Принц стоял перед ним, прямой, как натянутая струна, уперев взгляд в землю, и кусал губы – король видел, что Леголас сдерживает гневные слова, готовые сорваться с его уст. Трандуил приблизился к сыну и, схватив его за подбородок своими тонкими сильными пальцами, резко поднял к себе его лицо.

\- Ну же, - прошипел он, со злобой глядя в глаза принца – кремниево-серые, как и у его матери. - Скажи это. Или моему сыну недостает храбрости даже на то, чтобы высказать свои обвинения мне в лицо?

Леголас промолчал, но взгляда не опустил, а продолжал смотреть в злые зеленые глаза отца с неприкрытой ненавистью, и король видел, как бледнеют от ярости его губы, а на щеках вспыхивают пятна румянца.

\- Ты ведь уже обо всем догадался, верно? – все так же мягко, как клинок входит в плоть, проговорил Трандуил. - Мой проницательный сын… - он провел большим пальцем по щеке принца, оставляя на бледной коже алую полосу.

\- Да. И я ненавижу вас за это, - наконец выдохнул Леголас. - Это _вы_ виновны в том, что ушла моя мать. _Вы_ погубили ее! Из-за ваших наклонностей моя мать была столь несчастлива… Вы всегда ненавидели ее – ее и меня!

\- Так и есть, - прошептал король, приблизив свое лицо к лицу юноши. - Но я вижу, что мой высоконравственный сын уже понял, что унаследовал от меня те же «наклонности», которые ему так отвратительны… Или я ошибаюсь? – Трандуил недобро усмехнулся.

Леголас вспыхнул, резко побледнел и, вырвавшись из рук короля, выкрикнул:

\- Как… как вы смеете, отец!? Я никогда… Мне противна одна лишь мысль… - но в следующий же миг принц подавился своими словами, потому что Трандуил, метнувшись к нему, впился в его губы злым, болезненным поцелуем.

Почти в то же мгновение король оторвался от губ сына, напоследок укусив его до крови, и наотмашь ударил Леголаса по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Острые грани перстней рассекли нежную кожу юноши, но тот даже не вскрикнул; он стоял, будто окаменев, сжимая кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, и смотрел на отца с прежней страстной ненавистью, а по его подбородку текла струйка крови. Трандуил на какой-то миг залюбовался изысканным сочетанием алого и снежно-белого… А потом он резко развернулся, ударив принца по ногам полой своего отороченного мехом плаща, и вскочил в седло.

\- Я бы позвал тебя с собой, сын, - бросил он Леголасу с издевкой. - Но, полагаю, теперь ты кинешься молить великих Валар простить тебе твое «невольное прегрешение»… Не смею мешать тебе в этом праведном деле.

Трандуил пришпорил коня и помчался прочь от дворца, ощущая приятное головокружение – его пьянил хмель злого торжества. Ветер развевал волосы, ослепительно горевшие золотом, охлаждал разгоряченную кожу, свистел в ушах… Король мчался сквозь лес в вихре снега и ветра, точно охваченный упоением охоты хищник; его глаза горели холодным изумрудным огнем, а на губах играла улыбка победителя.


	7. Сын за отца

Король эльфов всё подгонял коня. Его нетерпение становилось невыносимым – нетерпение, которое он заглушал все эти дни пирами, охотами и развлечениями с любовниками, чьи лица он забывал сразу же после того, как они покидали его ложе. Скачка пробуждала в Трандуиле воспоминания о прошедших безумных ночах полнолуний; он смотрел на то, как перекатываются мышцы коня под лоснящейся шкурой, крепко обхватывал коленями его бока, вдыхал резкий запах конского пота… и образ могучего орка вставал перед его глазами. Сердце короля уже билось так, что становилось больно дышать, а всё его тело охватывало сладкое и в то же время томительное предвкушение – он уже почти чувствовал грубое прикосновение железной руки, пальцы орка, безжалостно сжимающие его плоть, запах Азога – запах сильного хищного зверя, и член, вколачивающийся в тело Трандуила размеренно, медленно, жестоко, как таран…

Конечно, это уже никогда не будет так остро, так грязно и пугающе, как в первый раз, когда Азог действительно насиловал короля эльфов, еще не зная, что тем самым он создает неразрывные узы, связывающие победителя и побежденного – узы боли, ненависти и страсти. Никогда не будет боли настолько яркой, ненависти настолько чистой, страсти настолько всепоглощающей, заставлявшей забыть обо всем, кроме собственной плоти, как в то первое полнолуние, которое открыло Трандуилу новое наслаждение, столь непохожее на всё, что он испытывал прежде. И все последующие ночи, наполненные той же болью и тем же пронзительным экстазом, всё же были всего лишь отражениями той, первой, безумной схватки… Когда король думал об этом, его охватывало сожаление – как в те мгновения, когда он любовался сорванным цветком, который уже к вечеру умрет… Но сейчас он привычно заглушал в себе эти мысли, всецело отдаваясь вожделению столь сильному, что у Трандуила перехватывало дыхание, и в паху становилось болезненно горячо, и ветер уже не мог остудить его пылающую кожу.

Пронзительный свист заставил короля вздрогнуть. В следующий же миг вокруг его шеи обвился аркан, и Трандуил слетел с седла. Заснеженная земля бросилась ему в лицо; эльф успел перегруппироваться, откатился в сторону и, выхватив кинжал, одним движением рассек веревку, оставившую красный след на его шее. Все еще задыхаясь, король поднялся на ноги – и замер, ощутив прикосновение холодной стали. К его горлу был приставлен изогнутый орочий клинок.

Ноздри Трандуила затрепетали, втягивая знакомый запах; он ощутил, как его затылок опаляет горячее дыхание, как могучее разгоряченное тело прижимается к нему сзади, как лезвие чуть надавливает на кожу, и по его шее к груди уже бегут струйки крови… Трандуил не смел оглядываться – он не смел даже дышать, но с каждым мигом, с каждым биением сердца почти болезненное возбуждение становилось всё сильнее. Он осторожно потянулся к рукояти меча, зная, что Азог непременно заметит его движение, и тихо застонал, когда орк заломил ему руку за спину. Член Трандуила уже налился твердостью; эльф чувствовал, что его пленитель тоже возбудился – эрекция Азога упиралась королю в ягодицы – и Трандуилу казалось, что он может кончить прямо вот так, стоя, чувствуя член орка через одежду.

Азог произнес какое-то слово – резкое, отрывистое, почти рык – и из чащи появился еще один орк. У Трандуила перехватило дыхание – уже от настоящего страха; он смотрел, как орк приближается к нему, и понимал, что сейчас они просто прикончат его. Конечно – когда-то это должно было закончиться. Король знал, что он бессилен сейчас – более того, он сам, по собственной воле, попал в эту западню; но всё его существо восставало против того, что должно было случиться. Нет, только не смерть, не пустота и тьма, не это _ничего_ , что ждало его вслед за лязгом орочьих клинков… Король эльфов отчаянно хотел жить.

Еще один рык, от которого Трандуил содрогнулся всем телом. Подошедший орк ухмыльнулся, обнажив длинные, крепкие, желтые клыки. Трандуил, не отрываясь, смотрел на него – на своего убийцу: такой же высокий, как и Азог, но скорее жилистый, чем могучий; его движения не были исполнены тяжеловесного и устрашающего величия, - напротив, они были быстрыми и ловкими, и дышали молодой силой. Протянув когтистую руку, он одним рывком разорвал на Трандуиле одежду – эльф дернулся, но Азог удержал его и чуть двинул клинком, разрезая кожу на его шее. Король вновь замер, часто дыша; ему казалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвется, не выдержав накатывающих волн страха. Теперь молодой орк водил заскорузлыми пальцами по телу Трандуила, царапая когтями нежную кожу, бесцеремонно щупая плоть эльфа; король видел, как трепещут ноздри орка, и его желтые глаза разгораются похотью… Трандуил облизнул губы. Против собственной воли он вновь начал возбуждаться, и когда Азог, неожиданно отведя клинок от его шеи, грубо разжал эльфу челюсти и принялся проталкивать ему в рот рукоять своего ятагана, Трандуил с готовностью обхватил ее губами.

Тем временем молодой орк схватил член короля своей шершавой лапой и принялся быстро, яростно дрочить ему – так, что Трандуил вскрикивал от боли, а не от наслаждения. По лицу эльфа ручьями лился пот и слезы, его била дрожь, и он уже не слышал собственных стонов… В какой-то момент Трандуил почувствовал, как Азог вводит рукоять ятагана меж его ягодиц, и слова мольбы уже были готовы сорваться с губ короля; но в этот момент орк одним сильным движением протолкнул рукоять в его анус, и Трандуил забился в его руках, едва не потеряв сознание от боли. Азог ввел рукоять еще глубже, на всю длину… Молодой орк с любопытством смотрел, как прекрасное тело эльфа раз за разом содрогается, будто в агонии, и как зеленые глаза его заволакиваются дымкой страдания.

Наконец Азог рывком выдернул ятаган из Трандуила, и тот рухнул в снег, чувствуя, как по внутренним сторонам бедер ползут струйки крови. В тот же миг молодой орк дернул его за волосы, принуждая встать на четвереньки; взгляд короля метнулся к Азогу, но тот лишь усмехался, наблюдая за тем, как молодой орк раздвигает ноги короля и с хриплым рыком входит в разорванный анус эльфа. Он сразу же начал вколачиваться в тело Трандуила с бешеной скоростью, рыча и выдыхая потоки орочьих ругательств; а у Трандуила уже не было сил даже на то, чтобы кричать от боли – он уткнулся лицом в снег, закрыл глаза и просто ждал, когда закончится эта пытка.

Но вдруг Азог, бросив что-то молодому орку, отпихнул его от короля и, взяв Трандуила за бедра, насадил его на свой член. Азог трахал его медленно, глубоко, входя на всю длину; молча – лишь шумно выдыхал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Трандуил поднял голову; внутри по-прежнему всё горело, но размеренный ритм не шел ни в какое сравнение с диким натиском молодого орка, и короля вновь начало охватывать знакомое возбуждение. Через некоторое время он уже сам подавался навстречу члену Азога, не обращая внимания на приступы боли, пронзавшие его с каждым его толчком…

Молодой орк, приблизившись к Трандуилу, за волосы поднял его голову и подтолкнул к своему члену; эльф покорно обхватил его губами, и орк, восторженно выругавшись, принялся трахать его в рот. Король давился и задыхался; ему казалось, что члены орков пронзают его насквозь, и когда молодой орк начал кончать – долго, обильно, рыча замысловатые ругательства – Трандуил подумал, что захлебнется. Содрогаясь от рвотных позывов, он вновь упал лицом в снег. Азог продолжал вбиваться в него в том же ритме, но король уже почти не чувствовал его… Наконец орк в последний раз вошел в Трандуила на всю длину, замер и, низко зарычав, излился в него. Почувствовав, что лапы Азога уже не удерживают его, эльф упал на снег, с трудом приподнялся на локтях, и его долго, мучительно рвало…

Над ним орки бросали друг другу короткие, каркающие фразы; в их голосах слышалось удовлетворение. Отдышавшись, Трандуил поднял взгляд: только сейчас он заметил, насколько они похожи – как… как отец и сын. «Больг», - подсказала ему память. Скорчившись на снегу, король смотрел, как орки деловито препоясываются оружием, вскакивают на своих варгов, изредка бросая на него удовлетворенные взгляды… Больг с благодарностью улыбался отцу.


	8. Золотой век

Белоснежное, точно высеченное из мрамора тело пересекали багровые и бурые полосы царапин; на бедрах синели следы орочьих лап. Трандуил осторожно прикоснулся к своей коже, чувствуя тупую боль синяков. С недавних пор он полюбил эту слабую, тягучую боль, потому что она стала для него напоминанием и своеобразным «трофеем». Вот и сейчас он улыбнулся, вспомнив безумие прошедшего полнолуния, свой страх и боль, перерастающую в ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение, острый запах орков – запах могучих самцов, их низкие, грубые, грудные голоса, слова орочьего языка, звучавшие, как ругательства…

Трандуил откинулся на медвежью шкуру, расстеленную у камина, и зарылся пальцами в жесткий мех, который напомнил ему коротко остриженные волосы Больга. Королю всегда нравилось ощущать прикосновение грубого меха к обнаженному телу… Тепло камина ласкало его кожу, золотившуюся в отсветах пламени. Трандуил снова медленно провел рукой по шее, по груди, по животу, погладил золотистые завитки паховых волос…

Теперь, когда тело короля почти полностью исцелилось, он испытывал благодарность Азогу за то, что тот вновь наполнил _их_ полнолуние остротой насилия. Трандуил вспоминал жар и порывистость Больга, его восторг, его упоение муками эльфа, его кипящую молодую силу, - и короля охватывало восхищение перед могучим сыном Азога. Трандуилу вспомнилась строка из эльфийского предания: «Счастлив отец, взрастивший сильных и почтительных сыновей…». Трандуил подумал, что на следующее полнолуние ему следовало бы в ответ привести Азогу Леголаса, и на несколько мгновений король отдался мечтаниям о том, какого единения они бы достигли… Но почти сразу же тень досады набежала на умиротворенное лицо Трандуила: за годы мужания сын совсем отдалился от него. Леголас не понимал и отвергал всё, чем жил король, и не было меж ними того согласия, что связывали в прежние времена отцов и сыновей.

Трандуил открыл глаза и невидящим взглядом уставился в темный потолок. Мысли о сыне всегда нарушали его привычный покой, подпитанный праздностью и удовольствиями дворца, и король обычно отмахивался от них, как от мух, вьющихся над сластями. Но сейчас, вспоминая Азога и его сына, Трандуил сравнивал Больга с Леголасом – и сравнение это было не в пользу эльфийского принца.

_В ночь зачатия лихолесского принца лил дождь. Трандуил хорошо помнил, как пахло сыростью в помпезной парадной опочивальне королей Зеленолесья, и как металось и опадало пламя свечей под промозглым дыханием сквозняка. Этот неверный свет был не в силах разогнать унылый полумрак, скопившийся под балдахином королевского ложа, и Трандуил видел только неясные очертания тела жены. Король был рад этому: его всегда отталкивала ее неженственная, андрогинная фигура, плоская грудь, острые локти и колени, ключицы, некрасиво обнажавшиеся в вырезе ночной сорочки, сам цвет ее кожи – неживой, желтовато-бледный, напоминавший Трандуилу сырое тесто. Король был еще молод, он стремился испробовать новые вкусы и уже познал жаркую, безоглядную, почти агрессивную страсть жгучих гномьих красавиц и развратную искушенность смертных цариц; но эльфийские женщины – пресные, какие-то бесцветные, асексуальные – никогда не привлекали его. Женившись, Трандуил убедился, что не ошибся: его жена презирала плотские утехи и порицала сластолюбца-супруга, и зачатие наследника обернулось для молодого короля сущей мукой._

_Трандуил остановился у ступеней, ведущих на высокое ложе. Эфебы-пажи, неслышно приблизившись к нему, помогли королю раздеться. Один из них – статный сероглазый юноша с платиновыми волосами – был знаком Трандуилу, он часто служил королю на пиру и на ложе; но второй – тоненький отрок с волосами цвета льна, чье тело еще дышало детской свежестью – стал пажом совсем недавно. Он стыдливо отводил глаза и трепетал, когда случайно прикасался к телу своего повелителя; казалось, сама мысль о том, что он должен присутствовать при зачатии королевского сына, необычайно смущала и в то же время волновала отрока. Наблюдая за тем, как розовеют щеки пажа, Трандуил немного повеселел и уже с меньшей неохотой взошел на ложе. Старший паж слегка подтолкнул замешкавшегося отрока, и они встали по обе стороны постели, как того требовал древний обычай._

_Трандуил, не сводя взгляда с нового пажа, неторопливо провел ладонью по своему телу, огладил уже пробудившийся член и начал медленно ласкать себя, глядя в глаза смущенному отроку. Эфеб покраснел еще гуще и закусил губу; Трандуил видел, как его тонкие пальчики крепко сжали столбец кровати. На лице старшего пажа застыла почтительная полуулыбка. Решив, что уже готов, король раздвинул ноги жены, стараясь не смотреть на нее саму – он знал, что она осуждает его за «стремление к насыщению плоти», и супружеский долг воспринимает как нечто неприятное, но неизбежное; Трандуилу не хотелось видеть постную мину мученицы, которую его супруга нацепляла на себя всякий раз, когда король навещал ее. Подавив в себе волну отвращения, Трандуил вошел в лоно жены и снова поднял глаза на пажей; старший паж вопросительно посмотрел на повелителя и уже хотел было притянуть к себе младшего, но король отрицательно покачал головой. Королева была худой и костистой, и Трандуилу приходилось помогать себе рукой, потому что иначе он не чувствовал никакого трения; но вид отрока, украдкой бросающего на обнаженное тело повелителя страстные взгляды, полные еще не до конца осознанного желания, не давал утихнуть слабому возбуждению короля. В какой-то момент юный паж проник рукой под свою тунику и с тихими стонами начал ласкать свой член, глядя на своего господина со страстным восхищением… Трандуил улыбнулся ему уголком губ, и в следующий же миг отрок покачнулся, содрогаясь в оргазме; по лазурному шелку туники расплылось влажное пятно. Король облизнул губы, представив, как этой же ночью возьмет нового пажа с собой в постель и откроет отроку еще неизведанные им вкусы чувственной любви; возможно, король велит остаться и второму пажу… Трандуил еще раз бросил взгляд на раскрасневшееся, одухотворенное наслаждением личико юного пажа – и наконец излился._

_Спустившись с ложа, король бросил старшему пажу, который накидывал на его плечи халат, чтобы тот велел приготовить ванну. Потом привлек к себе младшего пажа, с умилением взъерошил ему волосы и, одной рукой обнимая за талию счастливо улыбающегося отрока, с облегчением вышел из опочивальни._

Трандуил опять умиротворенно прикрыл глаза. Он уже давно позабыл имя отрока, соблазнительного именно своею невинностью и еще только пробуждавшейся чувственностью. Но та ночь – ночь зачатия наследника – вспоминалась Трандуилу именно потемневшими от желания глазами юного пажа, его закушенной губкой и тихими, почти жалобными стонами, которые пробуждали в короле сладкую нежность… Когда-то, очень давно и очень недолго, Трандуил испытывал такую же нежность и к своему сыну. Король вспомнил, как неожиданно пробудилось в нем это слабое чувство, как он пытался его сохранить, и как вскоре оно увяло, точно сорванный полевой цветок.

_До того дня Трандуил почти не замечал Леголаса: маленький принц, как это было принято, рос среди королевских пажей, и придворные относились к нему так же, как и к другим знатным отрокам, служившим при дворе. Это был худенький, болезненного вида ребенок с мышиного цвета волосами, с тонкой, нежной кожей, с синевой под глазами; хоббитянки, следившие за наследником, ворчали, что «малец кушает мало, как цыпленок, и хворает частенько». Бывало, что Трандуил вдруг натыкался на восхищенный взгляд сына, когда в сопровождении пышной свиты выезжал на охоту, и пажи, возбужденные всеобщим весельем, бежали за конями до самой кромки леса; или, трапезничая, видел бледную фигурку мальчика, застывшую в дверях. Вот и сейчас Леголас тихонько сидел на скамье у стены, с какой-то щенячьей преданностью наблюдая за королем, который завтракал в своей малой трапезной. Случайно скользнув по нему взглядом, Трандуил увидел худые коленки сына, торчавшие из-под простой грязно-белой туники, которая была ему уже явно мала._

_Король чуть нахмурился, пытаясь определить чувство, кольнувшее его сердце. Вновь взглянув на Леголаса – уже пристальней – Трандуил предположил, что странное беспокойство, охватившее его при взгляде на острые мальчишеские коленки, является не чем иным, как отцовской любовью. Он задумался, припоминая, сколько лет должно быть его сыну. Наверное, уже четырнадцать. Трандуил вспомнил, что примерно в этом же возрасте отец приблизил его к себе, и решил, что самое время начать уделять внимание маленькому принцу._

_\- Леголас, - Трандуил красивым, даже торжественным жестом протянул руку, и мальчик встрепенулся; на его острой мордочке отразились радость и в то же время испуг: похоже, он сам не верил своему счастью. - Подойди ко мне, сын._

_Мальчик нерешительно приблизился, глуповато улыбаясь, и Трандуил, с легкостью подняв сына на руки, усадил его к себе на колени._

_\- Какой ты у меня легенький, - умиленно прошептал король, осторожно обхватывая Леголаса за талию – мальчик был такой худенький и хрупкий, что все тело Трандуила пронзила нежность, смешанная с жалостью. Принц заерзал тощей мальчишеской попкой на коленях отца, устраиваясь поудобнее._

_\- Отец, - проговорил он с заискивающей интонацией. - Отец теперь будет любить меня?_

_Трандуил заулыбался – сейчас он вдруг действительно почувствовал, что любит этого некрасивого болезненного мальчика, которого едва знал, но который все же был его единственным сыном._

_\- Конечно. Я очень люблю тебя, мой маленький, – Трандуил помолчал, смакуя это непривычное «мой маленький». Он уткнулся в теплую макушку сына, вдыхая и пробуя на вкус запах его волос, реденьких и нежных, словно пух; но Леголас тонкими руками обвил его шею и сам потянулся губами к губам отца._

_Это был даже не поцелуй – просто неловкое касание губ – но у Трандуила перехватило дыхание от пронзительной нежности. Король не позволил мальчику отстраниться и, крепко прижав его к себе, стал пробовать каждую его губку по отдельности. Вкус Леголаса был по-детски теплым, свежим, почти неощутимым, но Трандуила умиляла одна только мысль о том, что он целует своего сына, свою плоть и кровь. Он стянул с мальчика тунику и принялся неторопливо, прислушиваясь к каждому новому ощущению, целовать его тонкую шейку, плечи, ямочку между ключиц… Потом наклонился еще ниже и захватил губами маленький, нежный сосок мальчика, щекоча его языком; Леголас тихонько хихикнул. Трандуил снизу вверх посмотрел в лицо сына, заглянул в его глаза, которые все еще были неопределенного серо-зеленого цвета. «Пусть будут зеленые», - загадал король._

_Он ласково улыбнулся Леголасу:_

_\- Тебе хорошо, мой маленький принц?_

_Мальчик опустил глаза и прошептал, смущаясь:_

_\- Очень… отец… я люблю вас… я всегда буду любить. Больше всех на свете!.._

_«Какая жалость, что я не заметил его раньше», - подумал Трандуил. Его взгляд упал на блюдо с кремовыми трубочками – любимым лакомством короля – и он, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, взял одну из них и вложил в ладошку Леголаса. Некоторое время он просто наблюдал за тем, как мальчик ест сладость, аккуратно откусывая маленькие кусочки; Трандуил умиленно смотрел, как маленький рот сына обхватывает лакомство, как язычок ловко проникает в трубочку, слизывая крем… Наконец он не выдержал и, повернув лицо мальчика к себе, принялся целовать его, чувствуя такой знакомый вкус сливочного крема на его губах._

_Король приподнял Леголаса и осторожно усадил его на стол. Раздвинув ему ноги, Трандуил наклонился и сладко поцеловал маленький член мальчика, такой нежный и мягкий, что напомнил королю его любимые трубочки с кремом. Трандуил рассмеялся про себя, позабавленный этой ассоциацией. Он лизнул головку, вновь прислушиваясь к незнакомому вкусу, потом обхватил член Леголаса губами и осторожно вобрал его в себя полностью. Принц откинулся на спину и застонал – жалобно, как-то обреченно, что вновь заставило короля вздрогнуть от невыносимой нежности. Он поиграл членом мальчика у себя во рту, лаская и пробуя его языком – действительно, трубочка с кремом… Наконец Трандуил выпустил изо рта член сына и, напоследок поцеловав его, спустился еще ниже и проник языком в анус Леголаса. Принц ахнул._

_\- Отец хочет сделать меня своим возлюбленным? – выдохнул он._

_Трандуил не ответил, только успокаивающе улыбнулся сыну. Нащупав на блюде оставшуюся трубочку, он сдавил ее пальцами и, зачерпнув крем, смазал им анус мальчика и свой член; Леголас смотрел на него со смешанным чувством страха и преданности, и мелко дрожал._

_\- Не бойся, - шепнул король, коснувшись губами взмокшего лба сына. - Ты ведь знаешь, как это бывает?_

_\- Да, - ответил Леголас прерывающимся шепотом. - Эленсиль рассказывал мне… Лорд Туралдар брал его с собой на охоту в прошлом месяце… А в прошлом году лорд Эстелир… - но в этот момент король начал входить в него, и Леголас перестал дышать от боли._

_Мальчик был таким узким, что это проникновение стало мучительным не только для принца, но и для самого Трандуила. Наконец, когда король остановился, поняв, что ему не удастся войти на всю длину, Леголас зажмурился и захныкал._

_\- Ну-ну, тихо, не плачь, мой хороший, - прошептал Трандуил; его больше занимало ощущение восхитительной тесноты, сжимавшей его член, чем слезы сына, но слух короля оскорблял этот тоненький скулеж. - Не надо плакать. Ты ведь любишь меня, правда? – принц открыл затуманенные слезами глаза и закивал. – Вот и умница. Славный мальчик…_

_Трандуил крепко схватил сына за худые бедра и принялся очень медленно, чтобы не причинить еще большей боли, двигаться в нем. Теперь Леголас уже не плакал, только кусал губы и еле слышно всхлипывал в такт толчкам члена…_

_Король кончил с долгим, сладким стоном, вжавшись всем телом в тело сына. Отстранившись, он взглянул в измученное личико мальчика, и его сердце вновь сжалось от нежности и жалости… Трандуил отвел от его лица влажные от пота пряди и ласково поцеловал Леголаса в приоткрытые губы; а потом подхватил его на руки и, бережно прижимая к себе мелко дрожащее тело сына, понес его в свою опочивальню._

Трандуил в последний раз провел рукой по своему члену и, запрокинув голову, на выдохе излился в ладонь. Некоторое время он лежал, смакуя послевкусие оргазма; перед глазами все еще стояло бледное личико маленького Леголаса с приоткрытым ртом и блестевшими от слез глазами, обрамленное разметавшимися по столешнице жиденькими прядками… Даже становясь старше, Леголас оставался таким же хрупким, болезненным мальчиком, и страсть отца, даже сдерживаемая Трандуилом, лишала его сил – всякий раз королю казалось, что слабое сердце принца не выдержит того наслаждения, которое дарил ему Трандуил.

В те годы радость царила среди его подданных, ибо говорили они друг другу, что в Зеленолесье вернулся Золотой век эльфов, когда король и наследник престола создавали нерушимый союз в любви и почитании, как в стародавние времена… Недолгой была радость лесных эльфов: возмужав, лихолесский принц начал прислушиваться к ханжеским наставлениям матери и советам своих смертных друзей, что стремились навязать эльфам извращенную людскую мораль. И, сгорая от желания, которое люди звали запретным, и стыдясь того, чего стыдиться не следовало, Леголас заставил себя ненавидеть отца.

Трандуил перевернулся на живот и прильнул щекой к жесткой медвежьей шкуре. Оргазм не принес удовлетворения; напротив, он оставил после себя разочарование и горечь. Король знал, что Леголас опять наблюдал за ним – и вновь, как и бесчисленное число раз прежде, так и не решился войти.


	9. Родная кровь

Пальцы Трандуила – длинные, тонкие, унизанные крупными перстнями – перебирали массивную золотую цепь, отчего казалось, что золото льется сквозь пальцы короля. Он восседал на троне, а позади него на спинке трона тускло переливалось узорчатое бронзовое солнце; его лучи окружали голову царственного эльфа, точно нимб. Тронный зал был погружен в полумрак; фигура короля, облаченная в одежды глубокого коричневого цвета, казалась деревянным изваянием, а его волосы, тяжелыми волнами лежавшие на плечах и груди, переливались загадочным блеском старинного золота. Зеленые глаза Трандуила, затененные длинными, темными ресницами, мерцали подобно изумрудам.

До полнолуния осталось всего несколько дней, и Трандуила начало охватывать нетерпение, которое выливалось в частые склоки с сыном, недовольство придворными и в жестокие и чаще всего несправедливые наказания слуг. Король чувствовал, как в нем накапливается раздражение – пылающий сгусток неудовлетворенных желаний. Бессонные ночи с прекрасными эльфийскими юношами не приносили Трандуилу того наслаждения, которого он жаждал: их трепетные ласки, их покорность, их хрупкие тела казались королю какими-то блеклыми, пресными, не способными удовлетворить его страсть...

Сейчас Трандуил смотрел на пленника и чувствовал, как все его тело прошивают раскаленные струны злости; он был несказанно рад его появлению, хоть и не признавался в этом даже самому себе – наконец-то появился тот, на кого король мог выплеснуть все свое раздражение. Трандуил с прищуром смотрел на потемневшее от негодования лицо гнома, на его упрямо сжатые губы, на красивые руки, которые сжимались в кулаки от бессильной ярости… И сердце эльфа начинало биться быстрее от накатывающих на него волн злости. Трандуил даже услышал, как стучит в ушах кровь, когда он выплевывал пленнику надменные, оскорбительные слова. Он взглянул в вишнево-карие глаза гнома и встретился в них со злобой не менее страстной, чем та, что испытывал сейчас сам Трандуил. Король порывисто поднялся – зашуршала мантия, вспыхнули рубины в короне, волосы золотым потоком хлынули по спине – и эффектным жестом подозвал стражников.

\- Отлично! – бросил он гневно. - Уведите его и держите в подземелье, пока не скажет правды! Пусть сидит хоть сто лет!

Тяжело дыша, Трандуил сел, откинувшись на спинку трона, и прикрыл узкой ладонью глаза. Ярость схлынула, оставив после себя приятную усталость; только сейчас король осознал, как сильно он нуждался в этой разрядке. Снова и снова он вспоминал горящие глаза высокородного гнома, глядевшие на него с такой жаркой ненавистью, что этот жар передавался самому Трандуилу… «А ведь он красив, этот король без королевства, - с улыбкой подумал эльф. - Поразительно красив для гнома…». Он представил, как спускается в подземелье, входит к Торину и овладевает им прямо на полу темницы, удерживая гнома за цепи; как тот бьется и выгибается под ним, такой восхитительно горячий, жилистый, пахнущий терпким мужским запахом… и смотрит, смотрит на короля своими ненавидящими карими глазами.

Некоторое время Трандуил забавлялся этой мыслью, играя ею и любуясь, как одной из своих драгоценностей. Потом он повернул ее другой гранью – вот он велит снять с узника кандалы, и тот внезапно набрасывается на короля, выбивает у него из руки кинжал, приставляет его к горлу эльфа и, поставив его на четвереньки, жестоко насилует его, осыпая гномьими ругательствами… Трандуил снова улыбнулся. Ему нравилось звучание кхуздула – такое же резкое, пряное, звенящее медью и сталью, как и всё, что создавали наугрим.

Неожиданно ему вспомнился жаркий шепот одной из его любовниц, высокородной женщины из гномов Эребора; ее подведенные глаза, обрамленные густыми ресницами, темно-алые, чувственные губы, что дарили эльфу исступленные поцелуи, крупные кудри, пахнувшие хной, тяжелой гривой рассыпавшиеся по ее полным смуглым плечам, когда она вынимала драгоценные шпильки из сложной прически... Трандуил редко вспоминал тех, кто делил с ним ложе, но эта гномиха запомнилась ему своей неистовой, ревнивой, даже жестокой страстью, да еще тем, что пыталась зарезать любовника, когда узнала, что он женится на эльфийской деве. Перед внутренним взором Трандуила возникло воспоминание: глубокий порез на шее, блеск изогнутого гномьего кинжала – маленького, какой знатные гномихи носили под одеждой, – выпавшего из дрогнувшей руки, и горячие губы женщины, страстно целующей рану на шее короля… а после – бурная ночь, их последняя ночь, наполненная жаркими признаниями в любви и не менее жаркими проклятиями. Трандуил вздохнул, ощутив острое чувство ностальгии по молодости, и хотел уже было подняться с трона и отправиться в свою опочивальню, когда внезапная догадка заставила его вздрогнуть.

Вишнево-карие, чуть раскосые глаза гнома. Тонкий нос с горбинкой, твердые чувственные губы, волосы, вьющиеся крупными кудрями. Трандуил на несколько мгновений задумался и наконец вспомнил, что его гномья любовница была просватана за Траина, сына Трора. Сколько же лет прошло с тех пор? «Поразительно красив для гнома…» - повторил король одними губами. Совсем не гномья стать, совсем не гномий рост. Тонкий стан, красивые, узкие руки с длинными пальцами… Светлая кожа, золотившаяся в свете факелов. Манера резко вскидывать голову и презрительно кривить губы, отвечая на вопросы; властный тон и голос, так непохожий на грубые голоса гномов… так похожий на голос Трандуила.

Король тихо рассмеялся. Да ведь этот гном старше Леголаса! Вот он, истинный наследник трона Лихолесья… Трандуил представил вытянувшиеся лица своих советников, узнавших о том, что корону лесных властителей наследует гном. А в какой ярости будут гномы Эребора, когда до них дойдет весть о том, что их Король-под-Горой на самом деле – бастард короля эльфов! Трандуил вновь рассмеялся – уже громче; ему вдруг подумалось, что с радостью променял бы Леголаса на этого спесивого гномьего принца. И тогда бы он, на правах отца…

Мечты Трандуила прервал тихий голос:

\- Мой повелитель скучает в одиночестве?

Король вгляделся в полумрак тронного зала и увидел тонкую черную фигуру одного из своих советников.

\- Уж не желаешь ли ты скрасить мое одиночество, Эстелир? – со своей обычной насмешливостью отозвался Трандуил.

\- Воля повелителя – закон для меня, - учтиво ответил советник, неторопливо приблизившись к трону. Теперь он стоял совсем близко; еще шаг – и он оперся руками о подлокотники трона и склонился к лицу Трандуила. Тот, усмехнувшись, схватил его за воротник и притянул еще ближе.

\- Что ты задумал на этот раз? Может быть, приготовил для меня отравленный кинжал? – прошептал он с прежним легкомыслием, улыбаясь так, точно это была хорошая шутка. - У тебя есть всё, чего только можно пожелать. Отчего же этот трон до сих пор столь притягателен для тебя? Отчего ты не можешь смириться с тем, что корона моего отца принадлежит мне?

\- Потому что она должна принадлежать _мне_ , - так же шепотом ответил Эстелир, неотрывно глядя в глаза короля. - И король Орофер был не только твоим отцом, мой возлюбленный братец. Если бы моя мать…

\- …если бы твоя мать была законной женой моего отца, а не шлюхой, - перебил его Трандуил. Он почти физически ощущал, как волны ненависти, исходящие от советника, опаляют его кожу, и стремился еще жарче разжечь эту разрушительную ярость.

\- Повелитель… Еще одно слово, и я… - рука Эстелира переместилась с подлокотника на шею короля, и Трандуил изумился, какими сильными и жестокими могут быть эти изящные аристократические пальцы.

Не обращая внимания на боль, он рванулся вперед и впился в чуть приоткрытые губы единокровного брата. Тот сразу же ответил на поцелуй, прикусил губу короля и тут же зализал укус; потом снова захватил его губы и проник языком в рот Трандуила, одновременно властно притянув его к себе. Изредка они отрывались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, смотрели друг другу в глаза и через миг снова бросались друг на друга. Эстелир уже стонал, разрывая воротник Трандуила и покрывая его шею и плечи злыми поцелуями-укусами… Внезапно он толкнул короля обратно на трон, прижал его лицом к бронзовому солнцу и одним сильным движением вошел в него.

Трандуил вцепился в спинку трона, вскрикивая и подаваясь навстречу члену брата. Эстелир рывком стянул с его плеч одежду, провел пальцами по груди, царапнув ногтями нежную кожу, жестоко сжал сосок… Король закричал и, содрогаясь от болезненного, почти мучительного оргазма, начал кончать на бронзовую спинку трона. Эстелир резко вышел из него, схватив за волосы, развернул к себе лицом и заставил Трандуила обхватить губами его член; и как только язык короля коснулся головки, советник застонал сквозь зубы – почти зашипел – и излился ему в рот.

Обессиленный, Трандуил откинулся на спинку трона – она была влажной от его спермы, и король почувствовал, как прилипают к спине шелка одежд. Эстелир осел на пол у его ног; он опустил голову на колени короля, и Трандуил рассеянно запустил пальцы в волосы советника.

\- Отчего же я так люблю тебя, - прошептал Эстелир, не поднимая головы. - Ведь я должен тебя ненавидеть…

\- Кровь – великая и загадочная сила, - по голосу короля Эстелир понял, что тот посмеивается. - Разве мы можем противиться ей? – Трандуил взял брата за подбородок и, склонившись к нему, подарил ему долгий, нежный поцелуй.


	10. И вновь - сын за отца

Леголас вылетел из комнаты, со всей силы хлопнув дверью. Король невольно вздрогнул от этого грохота и поморщился. Его настроение, и без того дурное, было окончательно испорчено. Трандуил притянул к себе блюдо с фруктами, лег, закинув длинные ноги на спинку дивана, и принялся раздраженно отрывать крупные, круглые бордовые виноградины, сдавливая их в пальцах так, что брызгал сок. Он старался не смотреть в окно, за которым уже взошла полная луна, настолько большая, что казалось – она низко висит над дворцом короля эльфов и вот-вот опустится на крышу. В это полнолуние Трандуил решил остаться во дворце.

Его разум упорно твердил, что в прошлый раз Трандуил едва избег смерти, и не следует искушать судьбу вновь, но тело кричало о том, что ему было необходимо, и король снова и снова вспоминал дикую молодую страсть Больга, его сильное тело, его руки, грубо сжимавшие бедра эльфа, его резкие, стремительные, решительные движения и восторженные стоны… Виноградина в пальцах короля лопнула и растеклась соком, обрызгав руку. Трандуил с досадой счистил с пальцев остатки липкой кожицы и сел, порываясь вскочить на ноги и велеть слугам готовить коня… но через несколько долгих мгновений вновь откинулся на спину. «Они ведь едва не убили меня тогда, - сказал он самому себе. - И кто знает, повезет ли мне и на этот раз».

Трандуил прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как колючий комок неудовлетворенности растет в нем и отравляет кровь. Сегодня напряжение короля достигло предела, и даже сегодняшняя бурная ссора с Леголасом не принесла ему ожидаемого успокоения. Принц кричал, что положит конец позору его дома, что выследит, к кому каждое полнолуние ездит король, и отомстит за бесчестье. В другое время Трандуил без труда сумел бы заставить сына замолчать, но сегодня он намеренно распалял его, распаляясь сам, и они успели наговорить друг другу немало оскорблений прежде, чем Леголас, не выдержав, бросился вон из комнаты. Но если прежде это принесло бы королю хоть временное, но все же удовлетворение, то теперь он ощущал лишь все нарастающую злость, которая, не находя выхода, разъедала его изнутри.

\- Да пропади оно всё пропадом! – воскликнул король, отбрасывая блюдо, которое со звоном покатилось по полу, рассыпая виноград и гранаты. Пажи, стоявшие у дверей, с перепугу вытянулись по струнке.

Трандуил вскочил с дивана, скинул с плеч халат, приказал пажам помочь ему переодеться и послать кого-нибудь на конюшню и, чувствуя, как его охватывает полубезумное ликование, почти бегом кинулся вниз по лестнице. Приняв решение, король ощутил необыкновенную легкость; он досадливо отмахнулся от своих опасений и думал теперь лишь о предстоящей ему битве… и о последующем за ней наслаждении.

Вскоре он уже несся через лес, подгоняя коня. Трандуил холодел при мысли о том, что орки, возможно, не дождались его – ночь уже близилась к рассвету – и поэтому снова и снова нахлестывал своего жеребца, едва не задыхаясь от восторга и волнения. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, дыхание перехватывало, от ветра, бившего в лицо, на глаза наворачивались слезы; лицо короля раскраснелось, став от этого еще более одухотворенным, золотые волосы в беспорядке разметались по плечам, грудь бурно вздымалась, и меж приоткрытых губ, чувственных, темно-алых, вырывалось неровное дыхание.

Вдруг он резко натянул удила – конь встал на дыбы и закрутился на месте, а Трандуил ловким прыжком соскочил на землю: он завидел отблески костра. Ни на миг не задумавшись о том, насколько может быть опасно идти на свет костра в Лихолесье, Трандуил устремился в чащу, ступая легко и неслышно, но быстро, ибо всё его тело уже трепетало от нетерпения и предвкушения.

Наконец король заслышал знакомые голоса: низкий, утробный, отрывистый – Азога и более резкий и взволнованный – Больга. Трандуил на миг задохнулся от радости; уже окончательно перестав таиться, он направился к поляне – и застыл, пораженный открывшимся ему зрелищем.

Азог сидел, расслабленно прислонившись спиной к дереву, и, благодушно ухмыляясь, бросал короткие фразы сыну; он неторопливо, как-то даже лениво поглаживал свой член, уже налившийся твердостью, но еще не поднявшийся полностью. Трандуил нервно облизнул губы, увидев этот большой, толстый, кажущийся тяжелым орган, обвитый бугрящимися венами, с массивной темной головкой, которая уже влажно поблескивала… Но, проследив за взглядом Азога, король увидел то, что заставило его застыть, не веря своим глазам: Больг был тут же, на поляне, у самого костра; рыча и выплевывая сквозь зубы отдельные слова – должно быть, орочьи ругательства – он со всей силы трахал юношу-эльфа. Эльф был тоненький, хрупкий, совсем юный; его лица не было видно за растрепавшимися светлыми волосами, а голова безвольно моталась – так, что казалось, стоит орку отпустить его бедра – и юноша без сил рухнет в подтаявший снег. Но Трандуил слышал слабые вскрики и стоны, которыми эльф вторил неравномерным, рваным толчкам орочьего члена, - и эти стоны явно были стонами не боли, а наслаждения.

Ярость, улегшаяся было в душе Трандуила, поднялась с новой силой: злость и обида были настолько горькими, что король даже почувствовал во рту эту горечь. Он впервые в своей жизни по-настоящему ревновал. В голове, ставшей вдруг неимоверно тяжелой, билась нелепая мысль, что Азог променял его, Трандуила, короля эльфов, на какого-то жалкого эльфенка, который, без сомнения, испустит дух еще до того, как Больг наиграется с ним. Азог променял его на молодого… Трандуил резко одернул себя, вдруг осознав, как это унизительно – чувствовать себя брошенной любовницей. Это было так неожиданно – после упоительного ликования, которое охватывало короля еще несколько мгновений назад – что Трандуил не мог сдвинуться с места, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как Больг развлекается с эльфом, а Азог, подрачивая свой член, с одобрением, даже с отеческой любовью, смотрит на сына. В какой-то момент Больг схватил эльфа за волосы и резко дернул вверх, одновременно другой рукой натягивая его на член, и на мгновение Трандуил встретился взглядом с туманящимися от слез и наслаждения глазами эльфа. Серыми глазами.

«Леголас», - прошептал Трандуил. Ему показалось, что у него на один долгий миг остановилось сердце. В голове пронеслись воспоминания о сегодняшней ссоре… «Я положу этому конец! – кричал принц, захлебываясь гневом и слезами. - Я выслежу, к кому вы так спешите каждое полнолуние!..». Взгляд короля нашарил меч Леголаса, лежавший неподалеку, – на его клинке засыхала орочья кровь, и только сейчас Трандуил заметил несколько глубоких порезов на лице и плечах Больга; правая же рука принца посинела – должно быть, орки сломали ему пару пальцев, когда выбивали меч у него из руки. «Вот и выследил», - подумал Трандуил – и с трудом подавил истерический смех.

Больг тем временем продолжал вбиваться в тело эльфийского принца со все нарастающей скоростью, восторженно изрыгая потоки ругательств; его жилистые лапы шарили по телу юноши, оставляя красные следы на его нежной бледной коже, и Леголас сдавленно вскрикивал, когда когти орка царапали его напряженные соски. Эльф вздрагивал всем телом, зарывался пальцами в землю, его колени скользили по грязи, Трандуил видел, что по внутренней стороне бедер принца текут ручейки крови; но стоны Леголаса становились всё восторженнее… Едва поспевая за бешеным ритмом орка, он сам двигался навстречу члену, и король, вглядевшись в залитое слезами лицо сына, наконец смог разобрать, что раз за разом шепчут его искусанные губы: «Еще!..».

Осознание того, что Леголас _наслаждается_ тем, что делает с ним насильник, прошило Трандуила подобно раскаленной спице. Возбуждение, терзавшее его все эти дни, нахлынуло с такой силой, что король уже готов был ринуться вперед, так же, как до этого Больг, поднять голову сына за волосы и начать трахать его в этот приоткрытый, влажный, соблазнительный рот…

Трандуил слишком поздно заметил на себе взгляд Азога. Еще миг – и король оказался прижатым к земле тяжестью могучего орка; когтистая лапа сдавила его шею, утыкая эльфа лицом в грязный снег, и над головой Трандуила раздался довольный голос Азога, который, хохотнув, бросил что-то своему сыну на орочьем. Король почувствовал, как его ягодицы раздвигает головка члена; Азог над ним засопел, протискивая свой член в анус эльфа, а сам Трандуил не смог сдержать криков боли… Наконец – через несколько безумно долгих мгновений, в течение которых королю казалось, что член орка разрывает его внутренности, - Азог смог войти на половину длины своего члена и начал размеренно, с оттяжкой, трахать эльфа, поглаживая его спину даже с какой-то грубоватой нежностью. Трандуил ощутил за болью знакомое блаженство, расходившееся из точки глубоко внутри него, в которую снова и снова толкался член орка. Король протяжно застонал, осознавая, как ему не хватало именно этого ощущения заполненности, именно этого резкого мускусного запаха, бесцеремонных прикосновений орочьих лап, жаркого дыхания, опалявшего его шею… и члена, что с каждым толчком увлекал его все глубже в пьянящую тьму похоти.

Трандуил медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Леголаса: теперь Больг приподнял его, прижав к своей груди одной рукой, а другой по-прежнему крепко удерживая за бедро, и юноша, откинув голову на плечо орка, насаживался на его член, уже не сдерживая криков наслаждения. Король смотрел на содрогающееся тело своего сына, на его трогательно-беззащитную шею, которую облизывал и покусывал Больг, на светлые волосы, слипшиеся от пота и прилипшие к плечам орка, на руки, такие белые и изящные по сравнению с лапами Больга, и на его длинный тонкий член, вздрагивающий от напряжения, на головке которого блестела капля смазки… Бедра молодого орка шлепали о худые ягодицы Леголаса, и Трандуилу даже чудилось, что он слышит, как член насильника с хлюпанием входит в анус его сына… Принц кричал уже почти беспрерывно, и ему вторил Больг, чьи ругательства перешли в невнятное рычание. Трандуил почувствовал, что уже совсем немного – всего пара толчков – отделяет его от пика наслаждения; не отрывая взгляда от Леголаса, он подтянулся на руках и изо всех сил насадился на член Азога. Из глаз короля брызнули слезы – Азог позади него восхищенно ругнулся, несильно шлепнув эльфа по заду, и сжал в своей лапе член Трандуила. Теперь король не знал, подаваться ли ему назад, насаживаясь на член орка, или толкаться собственным членом в его шершавую ладонь. Он еще раз бросил взгляд на сына и, испустив долгий, восторженный крик, излился в руку Азога, содрогаясь от наслаждения такого острого, какого никогда не испытывал прежде. Уже на грани сознания он почувствовал, как в него брызнула сперма орка и как густые капли поползли по ноге, когда Азог вынул из него свой член.

С трудом разлепив глаза, король словно сквозь дымку увидел, как Леголас, обхватив орка за шею и изогнувшись, бьется в оргазме, и из его члена на живот брызгает сперма. Трандуил счастливо улыбнулся и, ощущая, как по всему его телу разливается блаженная усталость, соскользнул в сон без сновидений.


	11. На круги своя

Кристально-чистый свет погожего зимнего утра трепещущими струнами протянулся от окон к полу, покрытому мягким ковром. Ковер заглушал звук шагов короля, и без того едва слышимых, но Леголас все равно знал, что отец вошел в его опочивальню – почувствовал всем своим телом, душой, может быть… как прежде, в детстве, когда он с замирающим от радости сердцем ждал в своей постели его появления. И так же, как в детстве, отец неторопливо опустился на ложе рядом с принцем и коснулся его лба своей прохладной ладонью.

\- Мне сказали, что тебе все еще нездоровится, - в тихом голосе Трандуила больше не звенела сталь. В нем – лишь сочувствие и... неужели нежность?

Леголас удивленно открыл глаза. Лицо отца, залитое белым утренним светом, казалось высеченным из мрамора и напоминало принцу прекрасные скульптуры, что он видел в детстве, когда гостил в Имладрисе. Тяжелые волны волос, которые в кровавом свете факелов отливали темным древним золотом, в лучах зимнего солнца были совсем светлыми, как у самого Леголаса, и лишь слегка золотились.

\- Мое тело уже исцелилось, - ответил принц, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал, - слишком непривычной была для него забота отца, - но мой дух… - Леголас к собственному стыду понял, что краснеет. За все это время они с отцом виделись редко, да и то – мельком; но даже если бы у него была возможность остаться с королем наедине, принц никогда бы не решился заговорить о том, что произошло с ними в прошлое полнолуние. Он беспомощно взглянул на отца, ожидая увидеть в его изумрудных глазах, столь часто встречавших его холодной ненавистью, привычное презрение – но вместо этого увидел в них теплоту, с какой отец уже так давно не смотрел на принца…

\- Давай-ка возьми себя в руки, - с шутливой строгостью сказал Трандуил, отводя от лица сына тонкие прядки и пропуская их между пальцев, - и поправляйся скорее, мой маленький.

Леголас перестал дышать. Отец назвал… отец назвал его… как в детстве…

Трандуил взглянул на сына, на его вдруг задрожавшие губы, на трогательно раскрасневшееся лицо, и, тихо рассмеявшись, притянул его к себе и поцеловал в лоб. Принц на миг напрягся в его объятьях, но почти сразу же расслабился и прильнул к отцу, обвив его руками. Он уткнулся лицом в его грудь, вдыхая такой родной, но уже почти забытый запах, от которого хотелось плакать… и смеяться, и прижиматься к отцу, и покрывать поцелуями его руки, шею, лицо – как раньше, когда король называл его «мой маленький» и говорил, что любит больше всех на свете.

\- Наконец-то ты вернулся ко мне, мой маленький принц, - прошептал Трандуил сыну в макушку. - Наконец-то ты понял… Ведь тебе было хорошо, правда? Согласись – ничто не сравнится с тем наслаждением, что мы испытали в ту ночь… - рука короля скользнула вниз по телу Леголаса и погладила его член через сорочку. - Ты помнишь, каким он был? Могучим, порывистым, диким… Как он брал тебя, не обращая внимания на твои крики… Так неудержимо-страстно и горячо… И ты отдавался ему, забыв о своей ханжеской морали, о своей гордости, о своих нелепых принципах, желая лишь одного – чтобы орк снова и снова врывался в тебя, все быстрее, все сильнее, все глубже… В нем есть своеобразная красота, не так ли? Другая, непохожая на эльфийскую, - красота сильного и жестокого хищника… И его запах – острый запах молодого зверя… Ты до сих пор пахнешь им, - ты знаешь об этом? – ладонь Трандуила огладила ягодицы сына, пальцы начали мять и задирать сорочку… Леголас не смог сдержать стон, распаленный словами отца, но в следующий же миг обида заставила его с силой оттолкнуть короля от себя.

\- Как вы можете говорить так, отец! – выкрикнул он. - Эти… эти твари… они ведь меня… они меня… они совершили насилие надо мной, а вы за меня не вступились... вы наслаждались тем, что это чудовище делало со мной! Вам нравилось смотреть на это! На то, как насилуют вашего собственного сына! – Леголаса начали душить рыдания, и он добавил сдавленно: - Разве вы отец мне после этого…

Трандуил смотрел на принца так, будто тот оказался буйнопомешанным.

\- О чем ты говоришь?! Ведь ты… - он замолчал на мгновение, что-то обдумывая. Когда король заговорил вновь, в его голосе зазвучал прежний лед презрения: - О, я понимаю. Мой высоконравственный сын опять лжет самому себе. Я знаю, почему ты – после стольких лет воздержания – с такой охотой отдался Больгу. Потому что в тот момент в своих глазах ты не был развратником, который в погоне за наслаждением отдается орку. Ты был _жертвой_ , беспомощной жертвой насильника. И чувство вины уже не сдерживало тебя… Неужели для того, чтобы позволить себе испытать блаженство, тебе нужно, чтобы тебя изнасиловали? Только так ты можешь поддаться тем «постыдным» чувствам, которыми терзаешься втайне, когда наблюдаешь за мной? – Леголас вздрогнул и страшно побледнел. - Чему ты удивлен? Я прекрасно знаю, что тебе нравится смотреть на меня… когда я ласкаю себя… или когда ласкаю других. Ты ведь представляешь себя на месте моих любовников? О, я не верю, что у моего сына не хватит смелости признаться даже в этом.

Леголас вскинул голову – в его серых глазах король увидел какую-то отчаянную решимость.

\- Да, это правда, - сказал принц с вызовом, - Это правда, потому что я люблю вас, отец. Люблю так же сильно, как и прежде. И ненавижу себя за эту любовь. После всей боли, что вы мне причинили, после всех ваших жестокостей, после всех предательств – по-прежнему люблю вас…

\- О каких предательствах ты говоришь?! – перебил его король. Леголас отпрянул от него, взглянув ему в лицо странным взглядом, значение которого Трандуил не смог определить.

\- Вы… даже не помните. Вот как вы ко мне относитесь… Как к игрушке. Позабавились – и можно отбросить подальше, в темный угол. Вы испортили меня, отец… Сделали меня… неправильным, грязным… развратным… Это вы сделали меня таким! – принц снова начал дрожать в истерике, и Трандуил, схватив его за запястья, заставил Леголаса посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Сын. Прекрати лгать самому себе. Разве я хоть когда-нибудь… заставлял тебя? Неужели ты не помнишь, как сам приходил ко мне ночью, хоть я и не звал тебя, забирался ко мне в постель и будил меня поцелуями?

\- Я прекрасно это помню, - тихо ответил Леголас; его губы побледнели и подрагивали. - Как и то, что однажды, придя в вашу опочивальню, я увидел, как вы… - голос принца снова задрожал от слез, как бы он ни старался сдерживаться, - как вы совокуплялись… с хоббитом! С каким-то… слугой, который убирался в ваших покоях! Вам было плевать, кто делит с вами ложе – ваш сын или этот хоббит, пропахший кухней! Сколько у вас их было… этих юношей и мужчин на одну ночь… Я ведь всё видел, всё понимал! Зачем вы лгали, что любите меня?! Зачем позволили мне… любить вас? – Леголас прерывисто вздохнул и продолжил, повысив голос, растравляя свое горе: - И сейчас… я думал, вы наконец… будете со мной… а вы… вы стали расхваливать этого орка… как же я его ненавижу!..

\- Так вот в чем дело, – Трандуил некоторое время удивленно смотрел на сына, а потом рассмеялся. - Вот уж не думал, что ты у меня такой ревнивый! – по-прежнему посмеиваясь, он хотел было притянуть Леголаса к себе, но тот вдруг со сдавленным рыданием оттолкнул его руки и вскочил с постели. Метнувшись к своему мечу, принц молниеносно выхватил его из ножен – и король с изумлением обнаружил клинок у своего горла.

\- Я убью вас, - простонал Леголас, тяжело дыша. Меч в его руке мелко дрожал. - Клянусь Илуватаром, я убью вас, отец.

Трандуил спокойно взял руку сына в свои ладони, осторожно разжал его пальцы. Меч со звоном упал на пол. Леголас вдруг содрогнулся всем телом, осел на ковер и, закрыв лицо руками, горестно, как-то по-детски расплакался.

Король смотрел на вздрагивающие острые плечи сына, на его нежные, словно паутинка, волосы, упавшие на лицо, на худые колени, которые так трогательно-некрасиво торчали из-под сорочки… И снова, как тогда, много лет назад, сердце Трандуила кольнула пронзительная нежность.

Он опустился на пол рядом с сыном и притянул его к себе. Леголас вздрагивал, как пойманная канарейка, вяло пытался высвободиться и все никак не хотел отнять ладони от лица. Наконец Трандуилу удалось отвести его руки, и принц посмотрел на отца заплаканными глазами, в которых светилась пугливая преданность – такая мечется в глазах бездомной собачонки, услышавшей ласковое слово. Трандуила вновь пронзила жалость.

\- Какой же ты все-таки глупый, мой маленький принц, - умиленно проговорил он, прижимая к себе все еще дрожавшее тело сына – такое же хрупкое, как и в детстве. Трандуил медленно провел рукой по его спине, с улыбкой узнавая позвонки, которые он столь хорошо изучил в дни их недолгого «Золотого века». - Уже взрослый, а иногда ведешь себя, как четырнадцатилетний мальчишка.

Принц завозился на его груди, сжал тонкими пальцами массивную золотую цепь короля. Трандуил вспомнил, как маленький Леголас играл с его украшениями и вот так же поглаживал звенья ожерелий и браслетов. И еще король вспомнил, что сыну нравилось раздевать его – он всегда делал это медленно, сосредоточенно, будто бы смакуя каждую застежку, каждый крючок…

\- Вставай, мой маленький, - прошептал Трандуил на ухо сыну, и его голос дрогнул от нежности. - Пойдем в постель.

\- Но ведь уже утро, - возразил Леголас – и сразу же смутился, устыдившись своей наивности.

\- Если хочешь, мы завяжем друг другу глаза, - рассмеялся Трандуил, - и у нас с тобой будет самая настоящая ночь.


	12. Мир и процветание

Король эльфов скучал. Он полулежал в постели, подперев подбородок рукой, и бездумно смотрел на отблески пламени, пляшущие на резных украшениях камина. Напротив него, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на коленях, как прилежный ученик, сидел Леголас; принц, насупившись от старания, разглядывал шахматную доску, никак не решаясь сделать ход. Ожидание уже начало раздражать Трандуила, да и шахматы он не любил, но согласился сыграть с сыном только оттого, что ему совершенно нечем было занять этот долгий вечер на исходе зимы. У короля никогда не хватало терпения как следует продумывать ходы – Леголас же, напротив, любил всё просчитывать на несколько ходов вперед, поэтому игра обернулась для Трандуила сущей медленной мукой.

Наконец Леголас неуверенно протянул руку и коснулся слона; он задумчиво погладил фигуру своими тонкими бледными пальцами, но потом вновь отвел руку и задумался, забавно закусив губу. Трандуил не выдержал. Метнувшись вперед, он оперся на шахматную доску, не обращая внимания на упавшие и раскатившиеся по постели фигуры, и захватил губами губы Леголаса. Принц сдавленно ахнул, но почти сразу же с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, обвивая руками шею отца. Трандуил рассмеялся и упал на спину, увлекая за собой Леголаса.

Некоторое время они целовались, сминая и без того скомканные покрывала и простыни: Леголас – закрыв глаза, пылко, не сдерживая страстных стонов, король – лишь лениво отвечая на поцелуи сына. Принц торопливо стянул с себя ночную сорочку и прижался обнаженным телом к телу Трандуила, краснея и в то же время возбуждаясь от собственного бесстыдства. Он затрепетал, когда пальцы короля, скользнув по его спине, привычным движением провели по ложбинке между ягодиц Леголаса и коснулись его ануса. Отстранившись, Леголас потянулся за сосудом с маслом; он вылил себе в ладонь золотистую жидкость, чей запах уже стал для принца запахом страсти, и, раздвинув ноги, начал готовить себя. Он знал, что отцу нравится смотреть, как он это делает; прежде Леголас сгорел бы от стыда при одной лишь мысли об этом, но сейчас, после счастливых дней, проведенных с королем – дней, которые Леголас называл про себя «днями любви», - принц возбуждался еще больше, чувствуя на себе взгляд Трандуила. Он потянулся было к члену отца, но король перехватил его руку и провел ею по своим ягодицам. Леголас вскинул на Трандуила недоуменный взгляд.

\- Отец…

Трандуил взял сына за подбородок и нежно поцеловал в приоткрытые губы.

\- Почему бы нам не внести немного разнообразия?

\- Разнообразия? Так… значит… - на глаза Леголаса мгновенно навернулись слезы, - я наскучил тебе?

В зеленых глазах Трандуила на миг вспыхнула досада – капризы принца уже начали докучать ему – но в следующее же мгновение он справился с собой и прошептал Леголасу на ухо, одновременно целуя и облизывая его мочку:

\- Что ты такое говоришь, мой маленький? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты попробовал кое-что новое. Когда мне было примерно столько же, сколько и тебе, мой отец мне позволил…

Лицо Леголаса вспыхнуло.

\- Нет, я… я не могу! Ты мой отец… Я не могу так… Ведь это ты – мой повелитель… Я не смогу сделать такое… с тобой…

\- Почему нет? – Трандуил сделал над собой усилие, чтобы перестать обращать внимание на нелепые причитания Леголаса, которые раздражали его все сильнее, и, притянув сына к себе, положил руку на его член. – Разве ты не хочешь меня?

Леголаса всегда коробило, когда отец говорил так, будто всё, что было между ними – всего лишь плотское наслаждение, а не любовь; но пальцы Трандуила уже искусно ласкали его член, и вместо слов обиды с губ принца сорвался сладкий стон. Он прильнул к королю и, пряча у него на груди пылающее от смущения лицо, пролепетал еле слышно:

\- Да, любимый… Очень хочу…

Этот жалкий тон заставил Трандуила брезгливо поморщиться, но он привычно заглушил в себе раздражение и, напоследок успокаивающе поцеловав Леголаса в лоб, заставил его лечь на спину, а сам начал медленно, смакуя первые, еще неизведанные им ощущения, садиться на член сына. Король закрыл глаза, стремясь полностью отдаться своим чувствам: член Леголаса был небольшим, но на нем почти не было масла, поэтому поначалу Трандуилу даже стало немного больно. Однако эта боль делала его наслаждение еще более острым, и король с трудом подавил в себе желание одним движением ввести в себя член Леголаса на всю длину, опасаясь, что это испугает впечатлительного принца. Он глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь ощущением заполненности, но еще сильнее – мыслью, что делает это для своего наследника, своего единственного сына, своего мальчика, которого все-таки любит, несмотря на его упрямство и глупые капризы, называемые им «нравственностью» и «моралью».

Трандуил помедлил, стремясь продлить миг еще неясного, призрачного удовольствия, некоего «эха» страсти, чье горячее дыхание он уже ощущал всем своим существом. Но Леголас, нетерпеливо застонав, вдруг схватил отца за бедра и рывком насадил его на свой член – так, что король невольно вскрикнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Разряд наслаждения прошил его тело; Трандуил распахнул глаза – изумленный и обрадованный. Наконец-то Леголас сбросил оковы своей нелепой «добродетели», научился следовать своим желаниям, брать то, чего хочет, со всей страстью и силой, не оглядываясь на свои «можно» и «нельзя»… Наконец-то он научился _жить_.

У Трандуила перехватило дыхание от нежности и гордости; он склонился над сыном и подарил ему долгий поцелуй, вложив в него всю любовь, на которую был способен… Но когда король отстранился, то увидел в глазах принца прежнее жалкое выражение.

\- Отец… Прости меня… - выдохнул Леголас; его раскрасневшееся лицо приобрело такое выражение, будто он вот-вот заплачет. - Я сделал тебе больно, да? Я… я не хотел… Не знаю, что на меня нашло… Я больше никогда…

Трандуил резко отстранился от него. Королю невыносимо захотелось влепить сыну пощечину – пусть наконец расплачется, если уж ему так хочется почувствовать себя невинной беззащитной жертвой. Должно быть, разочарование отразилось на лице Трандуила, потому что Леголас вдруг испугался и метнулся к отцу, обняв его так крепко, словно боялся, что тот оттолкнет его и уйдет.

\- Я очень тебя люблю, - захлебываясь словами, прошептал он. - Прости, что расстроил тебя… Просто это так… непривычно. Я немного растерялся, но это скоро пройдет, правда, вот увидишь… Только не уходи… Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста… Подожди, я сейчас… - Леголас скользнул королю за спину и осторожно раздвинул ему ноги. Трандуил поморщился – ему были неприятны эти омерзительно-трепетные прикосновения, но он вновь напомнил себе, каким восхитительным бывает его сын в те редкие мгновения, когда полностью отдается страсти, и его недавний порыв – тому подтверждение… Трандуил завел руку за спину и сам направил сына в себя.

Леголас невольно вцепился в бедра отца; с его губ сорвался полустон-полувсхлип. Не сдержавшись, он толкнулся в анус Трандуила, невольно коснувшись нужной точки, и король на миг перестал дышать от захлестнувшего его наслаждения. Леголас за его спиной прошептал какую-то очередную нелепость, но Трандуил уже не обратил на нее внимание, захваченный своими ощущениями. В том, что сын делал с ним, не было грязного, порочного наслаждения, которое он испытывал с Азогом, – не было и страстной ненависти, что опаляла его, когда король был с Эстелиром. Напротив – всё было так… правильно, естественно, хорошо, будто Трандуил наконец нашел единственно верный путь. И пусть король не встретит на нем ни волнующих кровь опасностей, ни завораживающих красот, ни интересных попутчиков, способных скрасить его путешествие, но он знал, что конец этого пути сулит мир и благоденствие всему королевству. И когда Леголас, жалобно вскрикнув, излился в него, а потом, обессилевший, навалился на отца всем телом, шепча ему что-то совсем уж наивно-слащавое, король не стал гневаться на сына, а просто запечатал ему губы поцелуем.

\- Я люблю тебя, мой маленький, - тихо проговорил Трандуил – больше самому себе, чем принцу. - Я очень тебя люблю.


	13. Сыновний долг

Трандуилу не спалось. Он совсем не чувствовал усталости – напротив, его сильное тело требовало продолжения, не удовлетворенное слабым и недолгим наслаждением, которое смог доставить ему Леголас, и король вновь ощутил, как в нем разливается жар сладострастия, сжигающий его изнутри и не находящий выхода. Но, бросив взгляд на сына, который спал у него на плече совершенно обессилевший, Трандуил с неудовольствием понял, что от своего трепетного принца он ничего не добьется – судя по виду юного эльфа, Леголас и так уже был в полуобморочном состоянии. Король задумчиво зарылся пальцами в пушистые волосы юноши. Отчего его сын вырос настолько слабым, что даже недолгая страсть лишала его сил так, будто бы он провел с Трандуилом бурную ночь любви? Как король сможет показать наследнику все грани сладострастия и все оттенки вкусов, если даже небольшое потрясение настолько истощает его тело и дух?

Трандуил приподнялся на локте и печально посмотрел в лицо принца, на котором застыло какое-то несчастное выражение. Тонкие прядки волос прилипли ко вспотевшему лбу, под глазами залегли синеватые тени, бледный тонкогубый рот жалобно кривился; Леголас прижал руки к груди, словно обнимал невидимого плюшевого мишку… Король удрученно вздохнул, обнял принца и, положив его голову к себе на колени, начал перебирать нежные, точно паутинка, волосы сына. Леголас сонно пробормотал что-то и уткнулся лицом в его колени.

\- Бедный ты мой, - прошептал Трандуил, стирая тыльной стороной ладони пот с висков принца. Сейчас, во сне, Леголас казался младше своего возраста, почти подростком, и напоминал королю белого мышонка; он выглядел настолько слабеньким, хрупким, болезненным, что Трандуилу вновь стало отчаянно жалко своего несчастного некрасивого сына. – Что же мне с тобой делать?..

Трандуил наклонился и мягко поцеловал Леголаса в висок, ощутив едва заметный теплый запах сонного ребенка, которым так сладко пах принц, когда спал. Трандуил вынужден был признаться самому себе, что не знает, как быть с этим слабеньким ранимым мальчиком, которому не повезло родиться наследником короля эльфов. Король горько усмехнулся, подумав о том, что сказал бы отец, если бы он, Трандуил, вот так выдохся после первого же раза. Да ведь он даже после целой ночи, проведенной с Орофером, стыдился выдать отцу свою усталость… Взгляд короля потеплел от воспоминания: он сам, молодой эльф из знатного рода, уже вошедший в пору мужания, вместе с другими юношами из благородных семей был захвачен преследованием оленя, когда пажи сообщили ему, что король прибыл вместе с войском и ждет его, Трандуила, в шатре… Славное было время. Время его молодости…

_Руки отца пахли сталью оружия и сыромятной кожей. Когда Трандуил припадал к ним в страстном поцелуе, во рту оставался привкус металла. Знакомый с детства, родной, любимый вкус – только сейчас молодой принц понял, как скучал по нему все это время. Ему хотелось сказать об этом, но когда Трандуил поднял взгляд и встретился со взглядом прозрачных, как лесной ручей, глаз отца, он понял, что слова не нужны. Поэтому он просто улыбался, глядя на короля Орофера снизу вверх, и продолжал покрывать поцелуями его руки, прикусывая губами кожу._

_Орофер добродушно рассмеялся. Приподняв голову сына за подбородок, он чуть подался вперед и поцеловал податливые, мягкие, теплые губы, по-прежнему нежные, как у отрока, несмотря на то, что принц возмужал за то время, что король провел в военном походе. Губы самого Орофера были обветренными и твердыми, и отдавали пряным зеленолесским вином, столь любимым Трандуилом. Не выдержав, принц порывисто прижался к отцу, углубляя поцелуй, жадно захватывая его губы, и, когда Орофер наконец отстранил наследника, тот успел лизнуть твердый наощупь шрам, рассекающий верхнюю губу короля, – принц всегда любил целовать его…_

_Едва заметно вздрагивая от восторга и возбуждения, Трандуил принялся торопливо снимать с отца ножны, от волнения не справляясь с застежками. Король остановил его, положив на руки принца свою сухую, огрубевшую от рукояти меча ладонь._

_\- Трандуил. Не будь нетерпелив, – голос Орофера был тихим, но твердым; в нем слышалась властность эльфийского владыки, привыкшего повелевать, и те же интонации уже появились и в речи его сына…_

_Трандуил почтительно склонил голову. Его движения замедлились, стали плавными и даже – степенными. Принц по-прежнему тяжело дышал, на его щеках горел румянец, отчего юноша становился еще прекраснее, но он более не позволял своей страсти взять верх над разумом. Орофер одобрительно улыбнулся, отметив про себя, что его сын уже научился властвовать собой, как и подобает знатному эльфийскому мужу._

_Справившись с ножнами, Трандуил начал привычными движениями снимать с отца доспех, ибо делал это множество раз прежде. Расстегивая кольчугу на его плечах, принц украдкой любовался благородным профилем отца, его резко очерченными губами, которые – как он знал – могут быть такими страстными и нежными, его загорелой кожей, по сравнению с которой его светло-серые, холодные глаза казались еще светлее. Трандуил с наслаждением вдыхал его запах – отец всегда пах солнцем, пылью, металлом и кожей доспеха, конским потом, и всё это складывалось в некий мужественный, очень живой запах, который казался молодому принцу запахом внешнего мира – мира, полного опасностей и приключений._

_\- Вот этот – новый, - юноша благоговейно коснулся шрама, который протянулся от шеи Орофера до ключицы – белый на фоне красноватой от загара кожи._

_\- Да, мы попали в засаду орков близ Рэроса. Они стали донельзя дерзкими в последнее время… Почувствовали свободу. Скоро их воле придет конец, – король обернулся к сыну и провел большим пальцем по его губам. - Но я не хочу сейчас говорить о войне._

_Глаза Трандуила вспыхнули, но принц почти сразу же опустил ресницы, скрывая пламя, охватившее его от этих простых слов; и король подумал, что ни один, даже самый пылкий его любовник никогда не смотрел на него так, как смотрит на отца его прекрасный принц. Трандуил тем временем стянул у него с ног сапоги и, закусив губу – отчего его лицо приобрело то лукаво-бесстыдное выражение, которое Орофер так любил, – раздвинул королю ноги, медленно, будто бы дразня, целуя его член сквозь замшу штанов. Подняв глаза на отца, юноша натолкнулся на одобрительный взгляд Орофера и с уже большей страстью принялся ублажать его. Король из-под ресниц с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как сын, проворно расправившись со шнуровкой штанов, высвободил его член, уже налившийся силой, и теперь, прикрыв глаза, медленно вел губами по всей его длине. Орофер положил руку на затылок принца – не столько для того, чтобы направлять его (благодаря отцу Трандуил уже был весьма искушен в этом тонком искусстве), сколько для того, чтобы просто чувствовать его движения. И когда принц наконец вобрал в себя головку его члена, Орофер не смог сдержать долгого, сладкого стона._

_Юноша поднял голову, облизывая губы; Трандуил прямо-таки светился торжеством: ведь ему удалось сорвать стон наслаждения с губ короля Орофера! Им были не нужны слова – они и без того прекрасно понимали… чувствовали друг друга, но сейчас король, остановив сына, который уже было вновь потянулся к его члену, сказал в ответ на его удивленный взгляд:_

_\- Встань, Трандуил. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя._

_Юноша беспрекословно подчинился; поднявшись на ноги, он выпрямился, будто бы желая похвастать перед отцом своей статью, и вопросительно взглянул на короля, ожидая его одобрения. Прочитав восхищение в его глазах, Трандуил самодовольно улыбнулся и принялся неторопливо раздеваться, не сводя с отца лукавого развратного взгляда. Орофер откинулся на спинку кресла, любуясь своим сыном с восхищением и гордостью: в идеальном, будто высеченном из мрамора теле принца уже не было очаровательной юношеской угловатости – теперь оно дышало молодой силой и красотой статного мужа. Наследник трона Зеленолесья расцвел пышно и ярко, как расцветали кроваво-алые розы в саду дворца, его красота сияла столь же ослепительно, как сияло полуденное солнце, и сила его была силой молодого красивого зверя, который чувствует это и наслаждается своей новой мощью…_

_\- Я оставил тебя нежным юношей, - проговорил Орофер почти торжественно, - а теперь вижу перед собою могучего мужа. Подойди ко мне, сын мой. Настало время исполнить сыновний долг._

_Трандуил вскинул голову, глядя в лицо королю с изумлением и едва скрываемым восторгом, и когда Орофер, величаво поднявшись, приблизился к нему и вовлек его в поцелуй, принц затрепетал всем телом, почти задыхаясь от радости, любви и желания – ибо о том, что предстояло ему, он не смел мечтать даже в самых своих вольных фантазиях. Не прерывая поцелуев, они опустились на ковер, и Орофер сам направил Трандуила в себя, чувствуя, как и ему самому передается возбуждение, что охватывало сейчас его сына. Принц восторженно застонал, проталкиваясь в короля еще глубже._

_\- Как ты могуч, сын мой… - восхищенно прошептал Орофер._

_Трандуил склонился над отцом и вновь поцеловал его, проникая языком в его рот, а потом уже смело, властно обхватил его талию и насадил на свой член до конца – так, что Орофер на мгновение задохнулся от наслаждения, смешанного с болью. Трандуил вбивался в короля с силой и скоростью молодости, не сдерживая ликующих стонов и вскриков; он держал отца почти на весу, снова и снова насаживая его на свой член, и все целовал, целовал, целовал его, не давая отдышаться, прижимая Орофера к себе так, будто это он, Трандуил, был его полновластным господином. И король страстно отвечал на его поцелуи, ощущая всем своим существом, как с каждым толчком в него вливается сила молодого любовника, обхватывал его ногами, стремясь насадиться на член принца еще глубже, впивался ногтями ему в спину, оставляя на идеально-белой коже Трандуила багровые следы… Весь мир сконцентрировался в одной точке наслаждения, в одном ритме, который все убыстрялся, увлекая их к вершине, что казалась такой недостижимой и в то же время – столь манящей… Орофер откинул голову, полностью отдаваясь своему могучему любовнику, и Трандуил, опьяненный наслаждением, какого не испытывал прежде, и еще больше – своей властью над тем, кто всегда был его повелителем, в очередной раз рывком притянул короля к себе и с победным криком излился, удерживая на весу своего любовника, содрогающегося в агонии оргазма._

_Несколько долгих мгновений, отмеряемых ударами двух сердец, вторивших друг другу, отец и сын лежали, тяжело дыша, не в силах пошевелиться. Но вот принц поднял голову, и Орофер, приоткрыв глаза, сказал ему тихо:_

_\- Я так горжусь тобой, Трандуил._

_Юноша просиял. Он было снова потянулся к губам отца, но вдруг на миг задумался о чем-то, а потом начал осторожно поворачивать Орофера спиной к себе._

_\- Ты будешь гордиться мною еще больше, отец, - шепнул он королю, прижавшись к его ягодицам вновь восставшим членом._

Трандуил, все еще задумчиво улыбаясь, откинулся на спину. Много бы он отдал за то, чтобы между ним и Леголасом воцарилась гармония столь же полная, какая была между ним и Орофером… Он с сомнением посмотрел на тихо сопящего принца, доверчиво обнимавшего его ногу. Поколебавшись, король все-таки легонько потряс Леголаса за плечо и, когда тот приоткрыл сонные глаза, посадил его к себе на колени и нежно поцеловал, одновременно лаская еще вялый, мягкий член юноши.

\- Проснись, мой хороший, - прошептал Трандуил в губы сына, - ведь ты еще не до конца исполнил свой сыновний долг.


	14. Последнее полнолуние

Полная луна – огромная, зловещая, похожая на затянутый бельмом глаз – низко висела над лесом. Ее мертвенный свет силился проникнуть сквозь густое переплетение ветвей, но постепенно нити серебристых лучей истончались и исчезали, утонув в зеленом мраке чащи. Тихо было в ночном Лихолесье – не слышно было даже птиц, лишь где-то далеко, в самой глубине леса, возился какой-то большой неповоротливый зверь, да едва слышно журчал невидимый во тьме ручей.

Азог и Больг шли сквозь чащобу – две тени в таинственном мраке леса; их глаза тускло вспыхивали во тьме. Больг шел впереди – Азог видел, что молодого орка снедает нетерпение. Больг двигался быстро и бесшумно, с необычной для орка ловкостью, и Азог невольно залюбовался своим сыном. Больг был высок и строен, и тонок в талии; сейчас, в темноте, его даже можно было бы принять за эльфа, если бы не агрессивность хищного зверя, которая чувствовалась в каждом его движении. Сын Азога был скорее крепким и жилистым, чем могучим, как отец, но в нем уже угадывалась отцовская стать. Лучшим из юношей-орков был он, гордостью Азога, его наследником, славой его рода, и ни один орк не сомневался в том, кто будет править горой Гундабад, когда Темный Вала призовет их нынешнего вождя в свои чертоги. С самого рождения сына Азог растил его своим преемником: обучая его искусству сражения, он прививал Больгу решительность и жестокость, закаляя, показывал ему необходимость быть стойким, поощряя склоки с другими орчатами – воспитывал в нем властного правителя, и из бесчисленных драк с куда более сильными и крупными противниками юный Больг неизменно выходил победителем. И сейчас, глядя на стройную фигуру сына, казавшуюся бесплотным духом леса, Азог чувствовал гордость и тревогу: гордость – ибо он воспитал воина, равного которому не было во всем Средиземье, а тревогу – ибо знал, сколько опасностей ждет его сына на пути к власти над племенем.

Внезапно что-то заставило Азога остановиться и настороженно прислушаться. Не шорох и не запах – скорее, его собственный инстинкт, подавший ему сигнал тревоги. Больг тоже остановился и отступил к отцу, не смея спросить, что произошло; положив руку на рукоять ятагана, он смотрел в лицо Азога и ждал, когда тот прикажет ему действовать. Но Азог все медлил, принюхиваясь к терпкому лесному запаху – его ноздри раздувались, а все его тело застыло в напряжении, и было видно, как перекатываются под грубой, иссеченной шрамами кожей стальные мускулы, когда орк сжимал пальцы на рукояти. Вдруг Больг тоже услышал что-то – он вскинул голову, вглядываясь во мрак, но пока не осмеливался обнажить клинок без отцовского приказа. Через несколько мгновений он почувствовал знакомый запах – тонкий, едва уловимый, но, тем не менее, запомнившийся Больгу: запах юного эльфа, с которым он удовлетворил свою страсть в прошлое полнолуние. Сердце молодого орка взволнованно забилось; он обернулся к отцу с радостным восклицанием, но тот глухо рыкнул на него, приказывая молчать. Неподалеку послышались торопливые, неровные шаги – будто кто-то бежал, то и дело спотыкаясь. Азог выхватил ятаган, вслед за ним и Больг обнажил свой клинок; а через миг из чащи на них выбежал эльфийский юноша и, даже не обратив внимание на орков, промчался мимо. Больг заметил, что одежда на эльфе была разорвана и забрызгана кровью, а на лице застыло выражение панического страха – страха за свою жизнь. Больг хотел было броситься вслед за юношей, но Азог остановил его, и молодой орк увидел, что его отец встревожен. Приказав сыну следовать за ним, Азог быстрым шагом двинулся в ту сторону, откуда появился эльф.

Идти пришлось недолго; вскоре орки почуяли запах дыма и ускорили шаг, а через некоторое время увидели вдалеке отблески костра. Из-за деревьев доносились картавые звуки гоблинского наречия и скрипучий смех; кто-то пронзительно хихикал, взвизгивал и перекликался – Больг не мог разобрать слов, потому что наречие гоблинов сильно отличалось от языка гундабадского племени, сохранившего благородное произношение орков Ангбанда, но он понимал, что среди гоблинов царит странное оживление. Велев сыну держаться за ним, Азог, не сбавляя шага, вышел на поляну – и на мгновение оцепенел.

На поляне в отсветах костра роились гоблины – низкорослые, уродливые, шумные твари, которые по сравнению с могучими орками казались карликами. Они облепили тело, распростертое на земле, и, восторженно повизгивая, улюлюкая и подзадоривая друг друга, насиловали его, похрюкивая от удовольствия. Другие гоблины, не желая дожидаться своей очереди, отпихивали сородичей, пытаясь пристроиться к ягодицам или ко рту жертвы, и между насильниками вспыхивала драка – гоблины катались по земле, кусались, царапались, пытаясь выдавить сопернику глаза, шипели и визгливо бранились. Время от времени кто-нибудь из них попадал в костер и принимался носиться по поляне, вереща и подпаливая тех, на кого натыкался. Вот один из гоблинов поднял за волосы голову жертвы, другой рукой разжимая ему челюсти и тычась в разбитые губы своим членом, и Азог похолодел, узнавая. Лицо жертвы превратилось в сплошной синяк, и на нем уже трудно было не то чтобы различить черты, но даже понять, что когда-то это было эльфом, а изо рта были выбиты зубы – должно быть, чтобы удобнее было насиловать жертву в рот; однако Азог узнал волосы цвета червонного золота, которые прежде тяжелыми волнами рассыпались по плечам короля Трандуила, а теперь слиплись от крови и спермы насильников… Взревев, Азог бросился на гоблинов.

Он успел снести голову первому прежде, чем остальные обнаружили его присутствие. Истошно завопив, гоблины бросились к своему оружию, но Азог раскроил черепа троим, а Больг перерубил пополам еще одного. Труп свалился в костер, огонь на несколько мгновений опал, а потом взревел, охватывая мертвого гоблина, в воздухе тошнотворно запахло горелой плотью… Гоблины метались по поляне – Азог видел их разинутые в крике пасти, оскаленные зубы, выпученные от ужаса глаза, а вслед за этим вспыхивал его клинок, и морды гоблинов превращались в кровавое месиво. Глаза орка застилал багровый туман; он уже не считал, скольких зарубил, а просто бил и бил, снова и снова, не замечая крови, брызгавшей ему на лицо, и мозгов, липкой жижей оседавших на его ятагане и руке. Он не слышал, как отчаянно визжат гоблины, когда клинок его сына настигает их, не слышал, как он сам ревет и рычит, отрубая гоблинам головы и руки, кромсая их уши и носы, разрубая пополам их уродливые скрюченные тельца…

Один из гоблинов все еще оставался у жертвы, по-видимому, уже не в силах остановиться; Азог, схватив его за шею, сдавил так, что глаза насильника вылезли из орбит – гоблин захрипел, содрогнулся несколько раз и вскоре затих, но его член еще некоторое время продолжал дергаться, брызгая спермой. Азог вновь взревел и со всех сил бросил его оземь, а потом наступил на морду и надавил, чувствуя, как хрустит под его ступней гоблинский череп… Но в какой-то момент его взгляд упал на неподвижно лежащее тело эльфа – изувеченное, багровеющее ожогами и следами клинков, когтей и зубов, забрызганное спермой насильников – и Азог, шумно выдохнув, бросился к нему. Осторожно, чтобы не причинить еще большей боли, он перевернул эльфа на спину и уже собрался было поднять его на руки, когда взгляд Азога натолкнулся на тонкую алую полосу, пересекавшую шею Трандуила.

Одно долгое мгновение Азог смотрел на этот длинный порез, будто бы не до конца понимая, что это значит… А потом вдруг рухнул на колени, все еще держа на руках тело эльфа, и испустил долгий, протяжный, тоскливый вой, который разнесся по всему Лихолесью предвестником горя.

Больг стоял за спиной отца; он не понимал, отчего тот горюет, но страдание Азога причиняло ему боль, и молодой орк тоже начал тихо подвывать, бессильно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Его взгляд метался по поляне, силясь отыскать хоть что-то, что может утешить отца: земля, залитая кровью, была усеяна уродливыми трупами гоблинов, чьи морды в отблесках костра, казалось, кривлялись и корчились… Глаза Больга мигнули и уставились в одну точку, заметив слабое движение. И верно: один из гоблинов, которому он отсек ноги, хрипя, пытался уползти с поляны. С удивительной для орка быстротой Больг метнулся к нему и, схватив за лапу, подтащил к Азогу и бросил перед ним. Молодой орк рыкнул, протягивая отцу его ятаган, почерневший от гоблинской крови.

Азог благоговейно уложил тело Трандуила на землю рядом с собой; повернув его голову так, что эльф, казалось, смотрел на него остекленевшими зелеными глазами, орк принялся отрубать полудохлому гоблину пальцы. Покончив с ними, он принялся за уши, потом отрезал нос, выколол глаза… Пронзительный визг, стоявший на поляне, сменился предсмертными всхрипами, которые вскоре оборвались, когда клинок Азога отхватил гоблину член вместе с яйцами.

Больг тем временем бродил по поляне, отыскивая еще не умерших гоблинов; он притаскивал их отцу, а тот, не отрывая взгляда от мертвых глаз эльфийского короля, методично отрезал им конечности и аккуратно, даже как-то любовно складывал их перед лицом Трандуила. Наконец от последнего гоблина остались клочья зловонной плоти. Азог вновь притянул к себе тело эльфа и, медленно поднявшись на ноги, молча двинулся вглубь леса. Больга пугало это молчание – он не мог понять, что отец собирается делать; ему начало казаться, что тот повредился рассудком, и от этого молодому орку впервые в жизни стало по-настоящему страшно.

Они пришли на берег озера. Азог с Трандуилом на руках вошел в воду, а Больг остался на берегу, готовый защитить отца в случае опасности. Он смотрел, как Азог, удерживая эльфа железной рукой, другой, здоровой рукой, смывает с его тела грязь, кровь и сперму. Могучий орк медленно проводил широкой грубой ладонью по коже Трандуила, будто лаская на прощание, и с его сжатых губ срывался тихий вой, от которого во рту у Больга становилось горько – так, словно он выпил слишком много истерлингского травяного отвара, от которого приходят видения и душу отравляет тоска. Азог долго стоял в воде, омывая короля эльфов, и когда он вышел, Больг уже не увидел в глазах отца ни боли, ни страдания – лишь привычную холодную злобу. Азог бережно уложил Трандуила на берег реки и, коротко рыкнув сыну, пошел прочь.

Молодой орк с мгновение еще стоял, недоуменно глядя на изломанное тело, сверкавшее капельками влаги в свете полной луны: он был не в силах понять, что особенного было в этом эльфе, что заставило его отца так горько оплакивать его, будто он был его кровным родичем. Больг хмурился, недовольный тем, что в его такой понятной жизни вдруг появилась загадка, которую он едва ли сможет разгадать. Наконец, услышав, что шаги Азога отдаляются, он отвернулся и, уже не оглядываясь, поспешил вслед за отцом.


	15. Первое полнолуние

Трандуил вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение задумчивости. Кровавая картина, которую он нарисовал в своем воображении, медленно тускнела и исчезала, вытесняемая реальностью: запахами, звуками, цветами, такими яркими по сравнению с мраком его воображения. Король нахмурился, удивляясь, куда завела его фантазия. Он еще теснее прижался к горячему телу орка, ощущая щекой, как мерно вздымается грудь Азога, и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь покоем.

Кожа орка была удивительно горячей, шероховатой и грубой наощупь, но Трандуилу нравилось ощущать ее прикосновение; он провел ладонью по плечу любовника, обвел кончиками пальцев длинные шрамы… Азог благодушно рыкнул и еще крепче обнял короля. Все так же рассеянно лаская кожу Азога, Трандуил начал задремывать, чувствуя, как непривычное умиротворение и спокойствие разливаются по его телу. Это было так странно, так сладко – ощущать неизмеримое счастье, столь бесконечное, что у короля не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы радоваться; он просто тихо улыбался, засыпая на груди любимого, и глубоко вдыхал его терпкий запах, мешавшийся с запахами ночи. Что-то изменилось в воздухе, в голосах птиц, в шепоте трав – зимняя застылость уступила место взволнованному ожиданию чего-то чудесного, и Трандуил знал, что это: в Лихолесье наконец-то пришла весна.

Когда король приоткрывал глаза, он видел прихотливые узоры беседки, облитые светом полной луны, и фонтан, журчащий неподалеку: его струи мерцали серебристыми искорками, а в бассейне отражалось чистое темно-синее небо, усыпанное звездами. Раскрылись ночные цветы, и над дворцовым садом поплыл их густой, пряный аромат, от которого у Трандуила тревожно-сладко сжималось сердце… Ветер, касавшийся обнаженного тела короля, был прохладным, но Трандуил, лежавший в объятиях Азога, не чувствовал холода. И он вспомнил, как когда-то давно, в ту странную, упоительную, печальную весну, ознаменовавшую конец его юности, он вот так же лежал, удивляясь жару орочьего тела, и старался не думать о том, что очень скоро он уже не сможет ощутить это тепло.

_Молодой принц снял связанного орка с седла. Орк дернулся в путах, зашипел и попытался укусить пленителя за руку, но Трандуил почти не заметил этого, захваченный своими ощущениями: крепкое, сильное тело в его руках, стальные мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, удивительный жар и резкий мускусный запах – запах молодого самца. Некоторое время Трандуил стоял, прижимая к себе пленника, прислушиваясь к необычным ощущениям, не понимая, отчего его сердце бьется так отчаянно, и дыхание перехватывает от какого-то восторженного волнения… Король Орофер, оставляя сына наедине с пленником, бросил мимоходом, что и он в молодости, бывало, «забавлялся с орчатами». Тогда Трандуила покоробили эти слова – он не мог представить себе, как можно вожделеть врага, чудовище, уродливое порождение Тьмы; но сейчас… сейчас дыхание орка опаляло его лицо, злые желтые глаза бесстрашно смотрели в зеленые глаза Трандуила, а тело в его руках было такое горячее, такое крепкое, такое… восхитительное. В молодом орке чувствовалась первобытная мощь, и в этом было нечто пугающее и в то же время – неотразимо привлекательное._

_Приняв решение, принц с некоторой поспешностью – будто сам боялся, что передумает – повалил пленника на траву. С бешено колотящимся сердцем он провел рукой по его коже, под которой бугрились мышцы, огладил крепкие ноги, сжал ягодицы… Орк глухо зарычал и забился на земле, силясь извернуться и вцепиться эльфу в горло, но Трандуил, уже почти задыхаясь от возбуждения, которое нахлынуло на него так внезапно, что это даже пугало его, вжал голову пленника в землю и отчего-то задрожавшей рукой раздвинул ему ноги._

_Принца колотило как в лихорадке; он не понимал, что с ним происходит, почему ему хочется касаться этой шершавой кожи, сжимать эту жесткую плоть, вдыхать этот острый, терпкий, резкий запах снова и снова… Он торопливо избавился от одежды; обхватив орка за талию, Трандуил прильнул к нему всем телом и, тяжело дыша, потерся об него – и это прикосновение грубой кожи к обнаженному телу принца вырвало у него болезненный стон. Орк вновь попытался отползти, но от этого движения его бедра соприкоснулись с восставшим членом Трандуила, и тот, восторженно застонав, еще крепче вцепился в своего пленника и принялся массировать его анус, нетерпеливо вжимаясь в него своим членом. Орк зашипел сквозь зубы и дернул головой; он напряг руки, пытаясь разорвать путы, и Трандуил невольно залюбовался тем, как вздуваются вены под его кожей… Почувствовав, что уже не в силах более медлить, – кровь оглушительно стучала в висках принца, и он чувствовал, как в паху у него тяжелеет так, что становится больно – Трандуил рывком вынул пальцы из ануса пленника и одним движением ворвался в него._

_Принцу показалось, что на несколько долгих мгновений у него перестало биться сердце. В голове вспыхивала одна и та же мысль: «Какой горячий… О великие Валар, какой же горячий…». Он повторял ее про себя снова и снова, в такт своим толчкам, вбиваясь в орка; тот содрогался, хрипел, рычал, выплевывал обрывки фраз на орочьем и пытался вырваться, но Трандуил уже не обращал на это внимания, захваченный ощущением тесноты и жара, которое сводило его с ума… Принцу казалось, что этот жар передался и ему, ибо все его тело будто бы горело в лихорадке; пот ручьями стекал по его лицу, щипал глаза, Трандуилу приходилось то и дело слизывать его, а потом у него перестало хватать сил даже на это, и он просто вбивался в жесткое тело орка, вскрикивая и задыхаясь от наслаждения, которое приближалось к безумию, и впивался ногтями в его плоть… В какой-то момент принц осознал, что орк сам двигается навстречу его члену, хрипло дыша и порыкивая. Ошеломленный этим открытием, Трандуил рухнул на спину орку и, уже почти теряя рассудок, принялся лизать и покусывать его кожу, чувствуя во рту горький, острый привкус орочьего пота. Он нащупал член орка, который показался ему прямо-таки раскаленным, и в то же мгновение орк, глухо застонав, толкнулся ему в руку. Теперь Трандуил ласкал член пленника в такт толчкам своего члена, и вскоре уже перестал отдавать себе отчет, где кончается его наслаждение и начинается наслаждение орка. Ощутив, как его ладонь заполняет густая орочья сперма, он отчаянно вскрикнул, сделал еще несколько коротких рваных толчков и кончил, в изнеможении повалившись на своего любовника._

_Орк под ним затих – Трандуил чувствовал только, как содрогается его тело в отголосках оргазма. Долгое время принц загонял воздух в легкие, заставляя себя дышать; его сердце по-прежнему колотилось так, что казалось – еще немного, и оно остановится, а в груди болело от каждого вдоха. Когда он, наконец, сполз с орка и раскинулся на траве, наслаждаясь прохладой земли, которая остужала его горящую кожу, орк не пошевелился, только глухо, на грани слышимости, угрожающе зарычал. Трандуил вспомнил слова отца: «Я буду ждать тебя во дворце. Возвращайся, когда закончишь». И принц понял, что это значило – **«когда закончишь»** …_

_Он с трудом приподнялся – всё тело ломило от усталости – и притянул к себе свой кинжал. Приблизившись к орку, он приставил клинок к его шее… Орк поднял голову и взглянул ему в лицо – Трандуил встретился взглядом с желтыми глазами, в которых не было страха – только спокойное осознание того, что сейчас произойдет. У принца перехватило дыхание… Он решительно подался вперед и перерезал путы._

_В следующий же миг Трандуил оказался на земле; орк нависал над ним, пытаясь выбить кинжал у него из руки, и принц с ужасом осознал, что противник намного сильнее него, и ему уже не вырваться. Орк выкручивал ему руку, и вскоре Трандуил выронил кинжал, вскрикнув от боли, но почти сразу же вцепился в шею противника, заставив орка захрипеть и ослабить хватку. Орк, задыхаясь, попытался отвести руки Трандуила от своей шеи, и в этот момент принц, выскользнув из-под него, одним сильным ударом опрокинул орка навзничь. Теперь уже Трандуил оказался на орке и принялся душить его, одновременно отыскивая глазами кинжал. Орк забился на земле, силясь скинуть с себя противника; его ноздри раздувались, глаза налились кровью, а на шее вздулись вены. Сжав зубы, он начал приподниматься, не обращая внимания на руки эльфа, сжимающиеся на его горле, и в какой-то момент Трандуил понял, что не сможет удержать его. Орк схватил противника за плечи и с силой отбросил от себя, а потом, перекатившись, вновь оказался над ним и навалился на принца всем телом, вжимая его в землю. Трандуил начал задыхаться, а орк обнажил клыки, и принцу показалось, что сейчас он перегрызет ему глотку… Но в этот момент его вновь обдало горячим орочьим дыханием, и Трандуил почувствовал, что против собственной воли начинает возбуждаться. Он опять ощущал, как шероховатая кожа орка трется о его обнаженное тело, как могучие руки сжимают его запястья, и как от жара орочьего тела начинает кружиться голова… Трандуил впервые в своей жизни ощутил блаженство жертвы._

_Он еле слышно застонал и бросил попытки вырваться. Орк, будто бы почувствовав, что противник сдался на милость победителя, удовлетворенно рыкнул, но еще крепче сжал запястья Трандуила, словно опасался, что тот вновь начнет сопротивляться. Заурчав, он припал к шее эльфа и, шумно втянув в себя его запах, коротко лизнул его шею. Трандуил задрожал от вожделения – прикосновение влажного, чуть шершавого языка орка заставило его выгнуться и обхватить ногами бедра орка, ощутив, что орочий член уже снова налился твердостью и упирается в его ягодицы. Орк чуть отстранился, с некоторым удивлением вглядываясь в лицо принца – тот тяжело дышал, глядя на орка из-под полуопущенных век, и во взгляде изумрудных глаз эльфа читалась мольба… Орк, пророкотав что-то, широко развел ноги Трандуила и ткнулся в него головкой члена; принц ахнул, восхитившись и в то же время ужаснувшись размерам орочьего члена. Сжав кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, Трандуил приготовился вытерпеть вторжение орка, но уже через мгновение зашелся в крике – ему почудилось, что этот огромный, толстый, горячий орган разрывает его пополам, точно раскаленный прут. Эльф засучил ногами, неосознанно силясь вырваться, избавиться от этого чудовищных размеров члена, который, казалось, рвал его внутренности на части… У Трандуила потемнело в глазах._

_Он очнулся от странного чувства – что-то влажное касалось его бедер. Принц невольно подался навстречу, стремясь продлить удивительное ощущение: теперь влажное нечто касалось его разорванного ануса, и от этих прикосновений боль если не исчезала, то хотя бы притуплялась, и к ней примешивалось неуловимое наслаждение, какого Трандуил не испытывал прежде. Разлепив веки, эльф с трудом приподнял голову и посмотрел туда, откуда расходились по его телу волны удовольствия: между ног Трандуила лежал орк и старательно, нежно вылизывал его, изредка виновато урча. Принц вновь откинул голову. Это было странно, странно до жути – ласковый орк, подумать только! – но сейчас Трандуилу было плевать на то, что орк задумал на самом деле, лишь бы ощущать эти влажные прикосновения, это горячее дыхание на своем развороченном анусе, этот толстый, но мягкий язык, проникающий в него так глубоко, что принцу не верилось, что такое вообще возможно… Трандуил закрыл глаза и со стоном выдохнул, еще шире раздвинув ноги. Его член вновь восстал, но принцу не хотелось перебивать тонкий, какой-то призрачный вкус этого странного удовольствия банальной мастурбацией, и он просто лежал, утопая в наслаждении, всецело отдаваясь своим ощущениям и уже почти забывая, кто дарит ему эту ласку._

_Поэтому, когда орк, наконец оторвавшись от ануса Трандуила, снова приставил к нему головку члена и надавил, принц уже не стал сопротивляться: его переполняло блаженство и благодарность к тому, кто открыл для него новую грань чувственного удовольствия. Боль от орочьего члена, медленно растягивавшего его анус, уже не была такой ошеломляющей, как в первый раз – теперь она была тянущей, тупой, какой-то вязкой, и даже после того, как орк начал размеренно, явно сдерживая себя, двигаться в Трандуиле, тот уже не терял сознание от боли. Напротив, он сам хотел отдаться орку – принадлежать ему безоговорочно, полностью, всецело – ибо только сейчас принц осознал, как это упоительно – безоглядно довериться кому-то._

_Трандуил почти не двигался, предоставив орку распоряжаться своим телом и растворившись в блаженстве. Он смотрел в ослепительно-голубое небо, такое глубокое, что принцу казалось, что он утопает в этой лазури, и плыл, плавясь в жаре своего могучего любовника. Уже на грани сознания Трандуил почувствовал, как орк резко вышел из него и излился ему на живот горячим, почти обжигающим потоком, и принц поразился, как много спермы у его орка – ведь тот кончил совсем недавно. А потом орк ослабил хватку и медленно, будто бы нехотя, слез с него, и принц провалился в беспамятство…_

_Ледяные струи били в лицо, сбегали по коже, опаляя разгоряченное тело Трандуила своим холодом. Принц глотнул ртом воздух и, сразу же захлебнувшись, закашлялся; он упал бы, если бы чьи-то сильные руки его не удержали. Трандуил неосознанно схватился за плечи того, кто держал его под потоком воды, и уже после открыл глаза, моргая от брызг, летевших в лицо. Они стояли под небольшим водопадом, под которым молодой принц, бывало, купался со своим отцом; орк одной рукой прижимал Трандуила к себе, а другой смывал с его тела кровь и сперму. Когда эльф открыл глаза, орк простодушно заулыбался, обнажив острые желтоватые зубы, и тревога в его глазах сменилась радостью: должно быть, молодой орк, еще плохо знавший физиологию эльфов, испугался, что замучил своего любовника до смерти. Он потянулся к Трандуилу и лизнул его в ухо – принц сначала изумленно посмотрел в лицо орка, а потом рассмеялся и, прильнув к нему всем телом, поцеловал в губы._

_Трандуил почувствовал, как орк напрягся, не понимая ласки эльфа, но вскоре, властно обняв его за талию, неумело ответил на поцелуй, проникая толстым влажным языком в рот принца. Трандуил тихо застонал от подступающего возбуждения и принялся посасывать язык любовника, наслаждаясь жаром, исходящим от орочьего тела, и ласками орочьих лап, в которых чувствовалась грубоватая нежность, показавшаяся Трандуилу по-настоящему прекрасной. И принц вдруг осознал, что не изысканные наслаждения дворца, не трепетная покорность пажей и не развратная искушенность короля Орофера, а вот эти неуклюжие поцелуи и прикосновения орка и есть то настоящее, простое, естественное и оттого – правильное, что сулило Трандуилу не жажду новых наслаждений, а умиротворение и блаженство покоя._

_Трандуил все еще был очень слаб; он почти вис на орке, наслаждаясь его поцелуями, и тот, словно почувствовав эту слабость, бережно поднял своего эльфа на руки и внес его в пещеру, которая скрывалась за серебристым пологом водопада. Уложив Трандуила на его же плащ, орк улегся рядом прямо на каменный пол пещеры и обнял эльфийского принца, прижав его к своему горячему телу. Трандуил, который уже начал было дрожать от холода, почувствовал, что согревается в объятиях орка. Он перестал ежиться, расслабился и прильнул к орочьей груди, с наслаждением вдыхая его густой, теплый запах, ощущая, как дыхание орка щекочет его макушку. Он начал задремывать; сквозь сон принц иногда чувствовал на себе взгляд орка, который удивленно рассматривал его, как какую-то диковину, втягивал носом его запах и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, гладил атласную кожу эльфийского принца, проводил рукой по его волосам, перебирал тонкие пальцы и зализывал царапины, оставленные им во время их схватки. И тогда Трандуил сонно улыбался и еще теснее прижимался к телу своего орка, вновь проваливаясь в сладкий сон без сновидений._

_Они провели у водопада долгие семь дней, купаясь в озере, охотясь, отдыхая в своей тайной пещере, шутливо борясь друг с другом на берегу и занимаясь любовью. Короткий сон восстанавливал их силы, и они снова предавались страсти, доводя друг друга до изнеможения. Орку нравилось, когда Трандуил говорил с ним – он слушал, склонив голову к плечу, простодушно удивляясь переливчатой эльфийской речи, и откровенно любовался своим эльфом, не догадываясь, что в это же время Трандуил любуется им самим. Принц вслушивался в звучание орочьего языка, отрывистого, резкого, грубого и прямого, как и сам народ, говоривший на нем, и чувствовал, что начинает любить его – за ясность и четкость, столь несвойственную витиеватой эльфийской речи. Трандуил украдкой рассматривал своего любовника, когда тот разделывал добычу или чистил оружие, и поражался его тяжеловесной грации – грации большого сильного хищника. Принц теперь знал, что в закатном свете желтые глаза его орка отливают янтарем, а в отблесках костра в них пляшут кровавые блики; что на рассвете они – прозрачные и светлые, и будто бы светятся солнечным светом, а ночью таинственно поблескивают во мраке; что когда орк отдыхает, они похожи на тлеющие угли, и разгораются пламенем страсти, когда орк смотрит на своего принца. Трандуил выучил наизусть все изгибы, все шрамы, все шероховатости тела своего любовника; он любил целовать эти длинные полосы, белеющие на сероватой коже, и вести языком от одного шрама к другому. А еще он любил целовать тяжелый подбородок орка, и тогда тот, рыча, подхватывал принца на руки и опрокидывал на спину, с наигранным остервенением покрывая поцелуями тело эльфа._

_На исходе седьмого дня они лежали в своей пещере, утомленные страстью. Трандуил, касаясь кончиками пальцев струй водопада, любовался игрой лунного света в брызгах воды, а орк задумчиво покусывал его плечо, прихватывая губами нежную кожу эльфа, молочно-белую в свете луны. Но вот он приподнялся на локте, и долго смотрел на огромную полную луну, заглядывавшую в их пещеру._

_Орк указал Трандуилу на луну, издав короткий тоскливый вой. От этого звука у принца вдруг горестно затрепетало сердце, и он в один миг понял, что хотел сказать ему его орк. Трандуил прильнул к любовнику, обвив руками его шею, словно силился его удержать, и орк склонил голову ему на плечо, втягивая его запах, как будто хотел надышаться им напоследок._

_\- Нет, нет, - простонал Трандуил, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. - Нет, милый, не оставляй меня… Я тебя не отпущу… Я ведь… я ведь не смогу без тебя, ты же знаешь, счастье мое, жизнь моя, мой единственный… - он продолжал повторять снова и снова, что не отпустит своего орка, прекрасно понимая, что ни один из них не в силах быть с другим – разве что лишь на время отсрочить расставание, ибо между ними стояли века войн и ненависти…_

_Орк глухо рыкнул что-то и, взяв Трандуила за плечи, отстранил его от себя и заставил эльфа посмотреть ему в глаза. Вынув изогнутый орочий кинжал, он неторопливо, с какой-то торжественной, даже – ритуальной медлительностью провел на своем плече, под ключицей, длинную полосу, глубоко разрезав грубую орочью кожу, а потом протянул кинжал любовнику. Принц недоуменно взглянул на орка, но тот тихо, почти шепотом, произнес несколько орочьих слов, и вновь протянул ему кинжал. Тогда Трандуил понял, чего хочет от него его орк; взяв кижнал у него из пальцев, принц коснулся своего плеча клинком, запачканным орочьей кровью. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли, Трандуил провел кровавую полосу в том же месте, и тогда орк, опять что-то пророкотав, притянул к себе своего любовника так, чтобы их порезы соприкоснулись._

_Они долго сидели, обнявшись, прижимаясь друг к другу пульсирующими ранами, и им казалось, что они чувствуют, как смешивается их кровь. По лицу Трандуила текли слезы. Сейчас он вдруг необычайно ясно осознал, как дорог ему этот орк – ибо никогда в своей жизни эльфийский принц не чувствовал единения, подобного тому, что он испытал за эти семь дней их счастья. Никогда – ни со своим отцом, которого бесконечно уважал, но не мог по-настоящему любить из-за того, что должен был склоняться перед ним, как перед своим владыкой; ни с прекрасными юношами-эльфами, которые забавляли его на ложе, но были недостойны его любви именно в силу своего подчиненного положения – Трандуил не мог быть собой. Он всегда играл какую-то роль: перед отцом – почтительного сына, перед пажами и придворными – «молодого господина». А в этом орке он – впервые в своей жизни – встретил **равного**. Встретил того, кого полюбил – страстно и безоглядно. И теперь, когда Трандуил наконец осознал, что Эру одарил его той великой любовью, что выпадает эльфам лишь однажды и освещает им всю их долгую жизнь, как священная благодать Илуватара, он должен навеки расстаться с ней. Отказаться. Забыть навсегда._

_И орк, должно быть, ощущал то же самое: он гладил своего эльфа по спине и, положив голову ему на плечо, лизал ему шею, тоскливо подвывая. А потом он отстранился, и в его глазах Трандуил увидел затлевшую решимость, которую не смог истолковать; а орк бережно уложил принца на спину, раздвинул ему ноги и принялся ласкать языком его член, с дрожью втягивая в себя его запах и жалобно поскуливая. У Трандуила защемило сердце от тоски и нежности; он поднял к себе лицо любовника и нежно поцеловал, смакуя вкус его губ, а в душе его, словно раненая птица, билось осознание того, что это их последняя ночь._

_Страсть, смешанная с отчаянием, охватила их подобно внезапному пламени, и орк, перекатившись на спину, повалил Трандуила на себя и обхватил ногами тонкую талию эльфийского принца. Трандуил задохнулся от возбуждения и любви; покрывая поцелуями лицо, шею и грудь орка, он вошел в него сильно и в то же время нежно, и его стон был больше похож на всхлип. Жар орочьего тела вновь поразил Трандуила, и принц вдруг подумал, что это – в последний раз, что больше не будет горячего сильного тела, так страстно подающегося ему навстречу, не будет горячих рук на его бедрах, губ, будто бы горевших изнутри пламенем Удуна, и сердца, бешено колотившегося под грубой серой кожей… И если не будет всего этого жара – сердце самого Трандуила превратится в осколок льда._

_Эльф застонал, чувствуя приближение оргазма; упершись в грудь любовника, он хотел было выйти из него – его орк отчего-то всегда старался избегать того, чтобы Трандуил кончал в него, и никогда не кончал в эльфа сам – но орк, прошептав ему что-то нежное, удержал эльфийского принца за бедра и еще крепче сжал коленями его тело. И Трандуил, ощутив, как сжимается анус любовника вокруг его члена, содрогнулся в приступе необычайно острого, ослепительного, обжигающего наслаждения, какого не испытывал прежде, и со сдавленным рыданием излился в своего возлюбленного._

_Трандуил плакал, уже не в силах стыдиться слез; он прижимался к любимому и цеплялся за него, когда тот, осторожно сняв его с себя, лизнул свежий порез под ключицей эльфийского принца – знак неразрывных уз, что связали их навеки – и поднялся на ноги, намереваясь уйти._

_\- Нет, - шептал Трандуил, беспомощно глядя на орка, собиравшего свое оружие, - нет, нет, любимый, о, нет, пожалуйста…_

_На пороге пещеры орк помедлил. Обернувшись к своему возлюбленному, он рыкнул ему что-то, будто утешая, и печально улыбнулся; свет полной луны заливал его могучую фигуру, сверкавшую тысячами брызг от водопада, и Трандуилу показалось, что его любимый сияет чистым серебряным светом. А потом орк нырнул в водопад и исчез за завесой воды._

_Трандуил всю ночь оставался в пещере, глядя на водопад, в котором сверкали серебристые отблески, и ему казалось, что он видит в нем блеск орочьих глаз._

_Когда принц Зеленолесья вернулся во дворец, его колотило от жара. Король Орофер, обеспокоенно вглядевшись в лицо сына, спросил, что произошло с ним за эти семь дней, на что Трандуил ответил, что он просто слишком много купался в холодной воде и оттого, должно быть, захворал. Орофер усмехнулся, потрепав сына по щеке._

_\- Много купался, говоришь? Понимаю…_

_Трандуил изумленно посмотрел на отца._

_\- Так ты… догадался обо всем?.._

_\- Разумеется, мой ненасытный принц, - король благодушно рассмеялся. - Или отчего, ты думал, я не забеспокоился, когда ты пропал на целых семь дней? Я бы уже давно отправил в лес отряд воинов на поиски моего сына, если бы не знал тебя… и не знал, на что способны юные орки из знатных гундабадских семей. Но послушай меня, сын мой, - прозрачные глаза Орофера вдруг стали серьезными, - я ждал твоего возвращения, чтобы попрощаться с тобой._

_\- Попрощаться? – выдохнул Трандуил. У него кружилась голова, а перед глазами все плыло, и ему было трудно вникать в то, что говорил ему отец._

_\- Да, Трандуил. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что скоро мы покончим с темным владычеством? Я выступаю с нашим войском завтра на рассвете. Амдир и я поведем своих воинов на последнюю битву с Темным Властелином… Сын, ты слушаешь меня? Что с тобой, Трандуил? Что… - в этот момент принц покачнулся и без чувств рухнул на руки Орофера._

_Лихолесский принц пролежал в лихорадке целый месяц, и лекари уже думали, что Трандуил умирает, ибо не только телесный недуг точил его – дух принца был поражен болезнью куда более страшной: болезнью отчаяния. Весь месяц юный принц метался в жару и в бреду звал своего возлюбленного, но однажды сильная натура Трандуила взяла верх над недугом, и принц очнулся. В тот же день во дворец прибыл гонец с вестью о гибели короля Орофера._

_Трандуил взошел на престол Зеленолесья. Его болезнь будто бы вытравила из него воспоминания о том, что было прежде: в памяти и в душе его теперь зияла пустота там, где прежде горело пламя, и молодой король предавался пирам и разврату, стремясь заполнить эту пустоту иллюзией наслаждения._

Трандуил приподнялся и благоговейно коснулся длинного шрама под ключицей Азога. Сейчас его почти не было видно за другими, более новыми и более страшными шрамами, но пальцы короля безошибочно прочертили эту тонкую линию, и орк, довольно заурчав, по-хозяйски сгреб короля в охапку и прижал его к своей могучей груди. Трандуил глубоко вздохнул, ощущая, как где-то глубоко внутри него разгорается счастье, от которого, казалось, можно было задохнуться – настолько оно было огромным и прекрасным.

\- Какой же я дурак, - прошептал король, целуя шрам орка. - Как я мог быть так слеп?

Азог поднял к себе его голову и требовательно поцеловал, прикусив нижнюю губу эльфа.

\- Ты все-таки нашел меня, - Трандуил провел рукой по скуле любимого, огладил его подбородок, твердые губы, рассеченные шрамами, - а я тебя не узнал. Я… Эру, как я мог забыть о тебе? О… нас? – король почувствовал, как его переполняет гнев на самого себя. - Столько лет… Столько лет я прожил так глупо, так… бездарно. Ты когда-нибудь простишь меня за это? – Азог протянул руку и провел когтем по шраму на плече короля; Трандуил подхватил его руку и прижал к губам. - Даже если ты простишь меня… я сам никогда себя не прощу.


	16. Дитя любви

Над Зеленолесьем занимался рассвет. Тени в саду стали еще гуще, словно противились наступлению утра. День обещал быть пасмурным: в воздухе пахло дождем и прохладой, беспокойный ветер раскачивал фруктовые деревья, отчего целые облака лепестков взлетали над садом, чтобы потом медленно опуститься на траву и выложенные разноцветными камешками дорожки. Пробуждались птицы; их взволнованный гомон возвещал приход весны – неотвратимый и радостный.

В акварельном свете зари волосы короля эльфов отливали розовым. Азог собрал их рукой и пропустил сквозь пальцы, наслаждаясь их шелковистой мягкостью, и в его глазах на миг появилось то же удивление, что и много лет назад: казалось, Азога по-прежнему изумляла красота его эльфа. Трандуил стоял, обвив шею орка руками и прижимаясь обнаженным телом к горячему телу любовника; он понимал, что настала пора расставания, но ему хотелось хоть немного продлить их встречу, и он все не отпускал Азога, любуясь им, вдыхая его запах, наслаждаясь жаром его кожи…

Они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга. Улыбка эльфийского короля была печальной, но это была светлая печаль – печаль, овеянная надеждой на скорую встречу. Азог задумчиво гладил губы Трандуила, касался его длинных ресниц, обводил очертания заостренного уха, а эльф чуть подавался навстречу его руке и прижимался щекой к шершавой ладони.

Но вот глаза орка вспыхнули диковатым блеском; он усмехнулся и вдруг подхватил любовника на руки – как в дни их юности, когда Азог, распаленный ласками Трандуила, сгребал его в охапку, поднимал над землей и овладевал эльфом прямо так, удерживая его на весу, словно желал похвастать перед ним своей удалью и молодой силой. Трандуил вскрикнул от неожиданности, но почти сразу же, смеясь, обхватил ногами талию орка и страстно поцеловал его, вбирая в рот язык любовника. А Азог, натужно рыкнув, перехватил бедра эльфа поудобнее и, вновь приподняв Трандуила, вдруг резко насадил его на свой член. Эльф ахнул.

Ослепительная вспышка боли; весь мир перед глазами засиял и померк. Король почувствовал, что балансирует на грани обморока; ему казалось, что член орка пронзает его насквозь, что еще немного – и это убьет его, но Трандуил уже не понимал, что именно он испытывает – боль, отдающую наслаждением, или наслаждение настолько сильное, что оборачивается болью… Он вцепился в плечи Азога и закричал, и не услышал собственного крика. Орк сжал зубы – его утробный рык донесся до сознания Трандуила откуда-то издалека – и короля вновь приподняли и вновь опустили на член с такой силой, что он задохнулся от боли… от наслаждения… от всего сразу. Трандуил повис на Азоге, чувствуя, что плачет, потому что уже не знал, чего хочет больше – чтобы это поскорее прекратилось или чтобы не прекращалось никогда… Он вновь отчаянно желал испытать эту резкую боль, прошивающую насквозь его тело, и вслед за ней – наслаждение, от которого, казалось, каждый его нерв трепетал, и сердце переставало биться, и перехватывало дыхание, и хотелось шептать, молить, кричать – еще, еще, еще!..

На этот раз Азог дал Трандуилу меньше времени на отдых, и уже вскоре вновь приподнял любовника и с гортанным рыком опустил его на свой член, вырвав у эльфа еще один беспомощный вскрик. А потом Азог восторженно взревел и, дернув Трандуила вверх, снова насадил его на себя, и снова, и снова, и снова… Король откинул голову, его золотые волосы хлынули на спину, прилипая к вспотевшей коже. Он закрыл глаза и хватал ртом воздух, уже не в силах даже держаться за плечи любовника; по лицу эльфа бежали слезы, на лбу выступила испарина, кожа покрылась пятнами румянца, а с припухших от поцелуев, искусанных губ один за другим срывались короткие, задыхающиеся стоны, которые становились все чаще и чаще, пока не превратились в один бесконечный крик. Азог тоже рычал и ревел уже без перерыва; его лицо и шея побагровели от натуги, под грубой кожей вздувались толстые вены, и сердце колотилось так оглушительно, что орк не слышал ничего, кроме этого все ускоряющегося биения; но он уже не мог остановиться, и раз за разом приподнимал и опускал своего любовника, не замечая, как вспыхивает боль в мышцах и как стучит в висках кровь.

Они не знали, сколько времени это продолжалось – должно быть, немного, но им казалось, что эта пытка – или наслаждение – длится уже очень, очень долго, бесконечно долго, и еще секунда – и их сердца разорвутся, не выдержав этой безумной гонки, но при этом они не хотели, чтобы она когда-нибудь закончилась… Наконец Азог не выдержал – хрипло зарычав, он в очередной раз опустил на себя любовника, но больше не приподнимал его, а продолжал тянуть его вниз, насаживая все глубже, так глубоко, что у Трандуила потемнело в глазах от боли. Но Азог не слышал его стонов, срывающихся на крик, он вообще ничего уже не слышал, захваченный своим наслаждением – таким сильным, что орку казалось, что с него заживо сдирают кожу.

А потом и Трандуил зашелся в крике, и Азогу на живот брызнула сперма. Орк едва стоял на ногах, все его тело ныло так, словно он в одиночку сразился со всем войском Валар, но Азог все же упрямо прижимал к себе своего эльфа, пока тот содрогался в долгом, яростном оргазме.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем они смогли пошевелиться. Уже полностью рассвело; тяжелое небо низко нависало над садом, но было светло – странным, приглушенным светом пасмурного утра. Начал накрапывать дождь. Азог подался вперед и слизнул капли дождя с кожи Трандуила. Эльф слабо улыбнулся – он все еще не совсем пришел в себя – и потянулся губами к губам Азога. А когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, орк мягко отстранил Трандуила и, мотнув головой, указал на стену, окружавшую дворец.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул король. - Тебе пора, – он снял свои руки с плеч Азога и отступил на шаг, будто бы показывая орку, что больше не держит его.

Азог обернулся и бросил в сторону что-то на орочьем. Вслед за этим из тени сада выступил Больг; Трандуил подумал, что молодой орк, должно быть, охранял своего отца, пока тот был занят королем эльфов. Но, бросив взгляд на выпуклость, вздымающую набедренную повязку Больга, Трандуил рассмеялся про себя, поняв, что юный орк был захвачен совсем не охраной их покоя. Король невольно залюбовался им: в стремительных движениях Больга, в его пружинящей, почти бесшумной походке чувствовались грация и сила – но не сила матерого орка, тяжеловесного, могучего, медлительного, а сила молодости, которой дышало тело Азога, когда Трандуил впервые встретил его. Больг был так похож на того юного пленника, которого король полюбил когда-то, что у Трандуила сладко защемило сердце: он вновь вспомнил их всепоглощающую страсть, и любовь, и счастье – отчаянное, неправильное, самое чистое, что Трандуил когда-либо испытывал, и их последнюю ночь, в которую Азог так искренне и всецело отдался своему возлюбленному.

У Трандуила перехватило дыхание от внезапной догадки. Он вновь взглянул на Больга – уже по-новому. Действительно – юный орк удивительно похож на своего отца… Но все же он другой: более тонкий, более ловкий, более быстрый, более бесшумный… Было что-то неуловимое в его движениях, в глазах, в чертах его лица, которые даже можно было назвать правильными, во всем его облике – что делало его непохожим на могучего гундабадского орка. Что делало его похожим…

\- Великие Валар! - вырвалось у короля эльфов. Он медленно приблизился к Больгу, всматриваясь в его лицо и узнавая в нем другие, неорочьи черты. Протянув руку, Трандуил осторожно, почти благоговейно коснулся высоких скул молодого орка, прямого носа с широко разрезанными ноздрями, резко очерченных, твердых губ, ямочки на подбородке… Светлые глаза смотрели прямо и немного растерянно; в утреннем свете их желтизна отливала зеленью. Больг оглянулся на Азога, словно спрашивая у него, почему эльф смотрит на него с такой любовью и радостью, а Трандуил вдруг привлек молодого орка к себе и заключил его в объятия. И Азог довольно заулыбался, увидев, что Трандуил наконец-то понял.

\- Так вот почему ты привел его ко мне тогда, - шептал король, едва не плача от счастья. - Ты хотел, чтобы я увидел его… А я думал лишь о наслаждении и не понимал… ничего не понимал… Не узнал… собственного сына, собственного первенца! Азог, Азог, как же я люблю тебя… Как же я благодарен тебе, любимый… - Трандуил отстранился от Больга и вновь вгляделся в его лицо. - Он похож на меня, несомненно… Очень похож. Как бы я хотел, чтобы наш сын жил здесь, во дворце, со мной… Я бы назвал его своим наследником… Все свое королевство я бы отдал ему… И все говорили бы: «Счастлив отец, взрастивший сильных и почтительных сыновей…», потому что в Зеленолесье вновь настал бы Золотой век эльфов. Принц Больг… В этом есть что-то эльфийское, – король рассмеялся и погладил молодого орка по щеке. - Принц Больг Трандуилион, - Трандуил взял Больга за подбородок и нежно поцеловал его в лоб.

А после, провожая взглядом две удаляющиеся фигуры – громадную и могучую – своего возлюбленного и стройную и статную – своего сына, король все повторял про себя эти два имени: Больг Трандуилион. И мнилось королю, что в этих двух таких различных именах отныне заключен смысл его жизни.


	17. Краденые яблочки

Эстелир поднял усталый взгляд от свитков пергамента, которые он изучал, и, моргая, всмотрелся в лицо вошедшего. Советник всю ночь просидел за чтением донесений, отчетов и челобитных, поэтому глаза у него резало, и всё вокруг расплывалось в красноватой дымке. Увидев знакомый бледный овал лица, обрамленный неопределенного цвета светлыми волосами, королевский советник улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги.

\- Ваше высочество, - произнес он с легким поклоном.

\- Я отвлекаю? – Леголас робко сделал несколько шагов вперед. - Уже утро, лорд Эстелир, а вы еще не ложились, – принц наклонился и дунул на огонек свечи; в комнате воцарился светлый полумрак.

Эстелир поморщился от резкого запаха дыма, и от этого лицо советника на мгновение стало отталкивающим.

\- Что поделаешь, если ваш отец не в настроении и не в состоянии заниматься делами королевства, – ответил он с неприятной улыбкой. - Одно утешение, что после того, как мы сказали ему, что в Лихолесье участились набеги гоблинов, он перестал каждое полнолуние улетать к своим… любимцам.

Эти слова отчего-то заставили Леголаса всхлипнуть и горестно закусить губу. Эстелир увидел, что глаза принца полны слез.

\- Что с вами, мой принц? – советник ласково взял юношу за подбородок и заставил того поднять голову. - Он опять… обидел вас?

Леголас покачал головой и вдруг, прерывисто вздохнув, обвил руками шею Эстелира, спрятав лицо у него на груди, - совсем как в детстве. Советник растерянно обнял вздрагивающего от беззвучных рыданий юношу.

\- Я так и знал, что этому… этому бездушному эгоисту в конце концов наскучит изображать любящего отца, и он вновь отвергнет тебя, - сказал Эстелир, и Леголасу почудилось в его голосе хорошо замаскированное удовлетворение. - Что он сделал на этот раз?

\- Он… действительно не отправился в лес этой ночью, - голос Леголаса дрожал от слез. - И тогда его… любовник, этот его орк… сам пришел во дворец, вместе с сыном… Я не знаю, как они пробрались сюда… Но я видел их в саду… Отец выглядел таким… таким счастливым, он смотрел на это чудовище так, словно… влюблен в него. На меня он никогда не смотрел таким взглядом! Почему, лорд Эстелир? Почему он любит этого… монстра, уродливого, тупого, грязного… почему он не любит меня? – юноша еще крепче обнял советника и снова расплакался – отчаянно, как обиженный ребенок.

Эстелир бережно взял Леголаса за плечи и заставил его сесть на кровать.

\- Я ведь говорил тебе не единожды, глупый, наивный мой принц, - прошептал он, стирая тыльной стороной ладони слезы с раскрасневшегося лица юноши. - Твой отец не способен на любовь. Он жесток и холоден, как прекрасное божество… Ему нет дела до наших чувств. До наших страданий… Лишь собственное удовольствие имеет для него значение. Он ищет плотских наслаждений, а не высоких радостей духа… Я и твоей матери не раз говорил об этом… еще до твоего рождения. И она соглашалась со мной, – Советник посмотрел на Леголаса так, что юноша перестал всхлипывать и удивленно взглянул в лицо Эстелиру пытаясь понять, что кроется за этим взглядом. - Мой принц, король Трандуил не способен оценить твою чистую любовь.

Леголас стыдливо опустил глаза, в то же время чуть подавшись навстречу руке советника.

\- Но мою любовь нельзя назвать чистой, - возразил он смущенно. - То, что я делал с отцом, было… очень грязным. Я делал даже то, что прежде вызывало во мне отторжение… Но мне это нравилось, лорд Эстелир, - добавил он еле слышно, густо покраснев. - Отец не заставлял меня – я сам этого хотел, сам просил его об этом.

Советник, снисходительно улыбнувшись, привлек Леголаса к себе.

\- В том нет твоей вины, мой принц, - мягко сказал он, вновь принявшись гладить юношу по волосам, плечам и спине. - Порок заразен. Это король, своей развратностью, своим бесстыдством, околдовал твою невинную душу… Ты – жертва, а не грешник.

Эстелир коснулся губами волос Леголаса, подумав о том, что они все еще хранят запах Трандуила. Советник закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул этот запах, чувствуя, как все его тело трепещет от этого почти неуловимого аромата, словно струна, которой коснулись искусные пальцы менестреля.

Леголас отстранился и посмотрел в лицо советника – в глазах юноши читалась надежда.

\- Вы так считаете, лорд Эстелир? Значит, я… не сделал ничего дурного?

Эстелир нехотя выпустил принца из объятий.

\- Леголас. Все дурное, что ты совершил, заключается в том, что ты полюбил мужчину, недостойного твоей любви.

Юноша, заулыбавшись, вновь доверчиво прижался к советнику.

\- Вы такой мудрый, лорд Эстелир. Я так вам благодарен, - он помолчал и проговорил печально: - Я сожалею о том, что оставил вас ради отца. Я поступил… глупо и подло по отношению к вам. Ведь вы по-настоящему любили меня, а он… он со мной всего лишь развлекался, – Леголас поднял голову и, приблизив свои губы к губам советника так, что они почти соприкасались, прошептал: - Ты сможешь простить меня, Эстелир?

Тот, не ответив, подался вперед и поцеловал принца в приоткрытые губы. Юноша тихонько ахнул и застыл, не отвечая на поцелуй, но и не прерывая его, а Эстелир еще долго не мог отстраниться – ему казалось, что он ощущает на губах Леголаса вкус других, таких порочных, таких желанных губ… Наконец он завершил поцелуй и, уложив принца на спину, принялся раздевать его, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы его движения не казались торопливыми или неприлично нетерпеливыми. Как только грудь Леголаса обнажилась, губы Эстелира обхватили его сосок, и юноша жалобно застонал, прогибаясь навстречу Эстелиру. Тот заметил, что член принца уже начинает твердеть, хоть еще и не встал полностью, и усилием воли заставил себя продолжать ласкать шею и грудь Леголаса вместо того, чтобы содрать с него штаны и, накрыв губами член юноши, вобрать его в себя до самого основания… Медленно, мучительно медленно Эстелир вел губами по животу Леголаса, вырывая у него жалкие, умоляющие стоны, и когда, наконец, губы Эстелира коснулись жиденьких паховых волос принца, Эстелиру уже казалось, что он умрет, если не ощутит на языке этот вкус – вкус греха и блаженства. Он вспомнил, что король уже позволил Леголасу исполнить «сыновний долг», и задрожал от возбуждения при мысли о том, что его губы касаются члена, который не так давно принимал в себя Трандуил… Эстелир глубоко вздохнул и погрузил в рот член принца до самого основания.

Леголас вскрикнул и, вцепившись в волосы любовника, толкнулся в его горло, сам не осознавая, что делает.

\- Эстелир… Эстелир, разве это… не грех – то, что мы делаем? – выдохнул он, чувствуя, что почти теряет сознание. - Разве это не тот же разврат, которому я предавался с отцом?

Эстелир с хлюпающим звуком выпустил член Леголаса изо рта.

\- Да, мой принц, да, это грех, - ответил он – его голос стал низким и хриплым от возбуждения. - Трандуил отравил нас им… Все королевство поразил недуг похоти… Мы не в силах… противостоять ему… - Эстелир раздвинул ноги юноши и залюбовался на темное колечко ануса; он провел по нему пальцами, ощущая, как оно пульсирует от его прикосновений, и представил, как Трандуил делал то же самое, прежде чем овладеть своим сыном… Как он приставлял к этому маленькому отверстию головку члена, темную, сочащуюся смазкой, и как входил – медленно, с трудом, протискивая в анус любовника свой толстый, блестящий от масла, бугрящийся венами член, и как двигался в нем, входя на всю длину, все быстрее и быстрее, а потом, вдруг замерев, кончал, и его семени было так много, что оно переполняло анус любовника и вытекало из него струей, розоватой от крови… Глухо застонав, Эстелир раздвинул ягодицы юноши и принялся жадно ласкать языком его анус, словно жаждал ощутить в нем вкус спермы своего брата.

Леголас задрожал всем телом и еще шире раздвинул ноги, подавшись навстречу губам и языку Эстелира, и протестующе застонал, когда тот, наконец, оторвался от его ануса. Эстелир взял юношу за подбородок и вгляделся в его лицо – принц уже не понимал, что с ним делают, - казалось, он был готов потерять сознание, и смотрел на любовника мутным взглядом, в котором читалось отчаянное желание и похоть. В мыслях Эстелира пронеслось, что вот так же, должно быть, Леголас смотрел на короля, когда тот своими ласками доводил его почти до помешательства… ибо Эстелир прекрасно помнил, на что способен его брат. Он вновь поцеловал принца, прижимаясь к его члену своим возбужденным членом, и одновременно проник двумя пальцами в анус юноши, влажный от слюны Эстелира. Леголас с благодарным стоном принял в себя его пальцы; с его губ сорвалось едва слышное:

\- Отец, пожалуйста…

Эстелир улыбнулся и, взяв руку юноши, направил ее к своим ягодицам; тот покорно принялся ласкать анус мужчины. Леголас закинул на любовника ногу, чтобы прижаться к нему еще теснее, и Эстелир протяжно застонал, когда их члены вновь соприкоснулись. Прижавшись губами к мокрой от пота шее принца, он зашептал, еще больше возбуждаясь от своих слов:

\- Я впервые увидел твоего отца, когда король Орофер забрал меня у моей матери и привез меня во дворец. Трандуил тренировался во внутреннем дворике – фехтовал с другими знатными юношами. Я увидел его… обнаженного по пояс… с сияющими на солнце золотыми волосами… раскрасневшегося от возбуждения… с сильным, гибким телом, с золотистой кожей, влажной от пота… Он улыбался своими темно-алыми губами… Ты же знаешь, какие губы у твоего отца… Полные, чувственные, манящие, в которые так и хочется впиться поцелуем. Великие Валар, как же он был прекрасен… Я подумал тогда, что вот – воплощение красоты и величия эльфийского племени. В тот день я отдал ему свое сердце, мой принц… И даже когда король Орофер брал меня, я отдавался ему с мыслью о Трандуиле… Представлял, что это ему я отдаюсь так страстно и бесстыдно, что это он заставляет меня стонать, умолять и биться в оргазме… - Эстелир заглянул в глаза Леголаса – едва ли тот понимал, о чем любовник говорит ему: юноша был полностью захвачен своим наслаждением, он не слышал слов Эстелира, и тот подумал, что принц сейчас не с ним – так же, как и он сам сейчас не с Леголасом. – Однажды король Орофер позвал меня в свою опочивальню, - продолжал Эстелир прерывистым шепотом. - И я увидел Трандуила – прекрасный, обнаженный, он возлежал на королевском ложе и улыбался мне. Король Орофер велел нам любить друг друга. И тогда Трандуил поднялся и, взяв меня за руку, потянул меня за собой на ложе… и я впервые узнал вкус его губ. Я забыл о том, что король Орофер смотрит на нас… Забыл, что для них обоих я был всего лишь игрушкой на одну ночь… Забыв о гордости, я умолял Трандуила взять меня, взять меня еще и еще, говорил, что он может делать это со мной, когда пожелает, что я буду его наложником, его рабом, ибо люблю его, люблю, люблю больше жизни… - Шепот Эстелира превратился в прерывистые стоны; откинув голову, он кончал, плача от наслаждения, и все повторял одно имя – имя, которое было для него символом его падения, его слабости, его ненавистной безответной любви.

\- Ты так похож на него, Эстелир, – прошептал Леголас, осушая губами его слезы. - Но все же ты не он.

Эстелир прикрыл глаза. Отголоски наслаждения затихали, вновь появлялся реальный мир: влажное от пота покрывало сбилось комками и липло к телу, в ноздри проникал резкий запах спермы, анус начал ныть от неловких движений Леголаса, во рту пересохло. Эстелиру хотелось расплакаться от обиды. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его обманули.


	18. Не всё может магия

Леголас завидел отца уже издали, когда только вышел из внутренних покоев в сад. Полуденное солнце пронизывало беседку, отчего та казалась возведенной из чистого золота, и червонным золотом же отливали волосы короля, возлежавшего в беседке на оттоманке, заваленной шелковыми подушками. Принц невольно замедлил шаг, к своему неудовольствию ощутив, как при виде отца его охватывает предательское волнение. Что, если король спросит Леголаса, куда он направляется?

Юноша остановился, не отваживаясь пройти мимо беседки. Сказать, что идет на охоту? Тогда почему он не зовет отца с собой, ведь они всегда охотились вместе? Или, быть может, соврать, что хочет проверить сторожевые посты на границах? Нет, нелепая мысль. Трандуил ни за что не поверит – ведь за всю свою жизнь принц ни разу не проявил интереса к защите королевства. Тряхнув головой, Леголас решительно двинулся в сторону беседки. В конце концов, отчего он должен отчитываться перед отцом, куда идет? Ведь сам Трандуил никогда не думал о чувствах принца, когда собирался поразвлечься с очередным любовником-на-одну-ночь. Когда отправлялся в лес к своим драгоценным оркам…

К тому моменту, когда Леголас поравнялся с беседкой, он настолько растравил свою обиду, что уже готов был ответить горькими, злыми словами на любой вопрос отца. Он даже чуть помедлил возле беседки, сам того не осознавая, ожидая, что Трандуил приподнимет голову с подушек и, смерив сына своим обычным чуть презрительным взглядом, спросит его, куда это его он направился без ведома отца. Но когда Леголас, набравшись смелости, взглянул на короля, то встретился с равнодушным взглядом его глаз: Трандуил лишь на несколько мгновений приоткрыл их и, увидев, что перед ним всего лишь его сын, вновь прикрыл тяжелые веки, отдавшись дремоте.

К стыду своему, Леголас почувствовал, что у него на глаза наворачиваются слезы: казалось бы, принца должно было порадовать то, что отец не стал расспрашивать его, но это равнодушие ранило юношу больнее, чем любые жестокие слова, что с такой легкостью слетали с губ короля. А ведь принца еще терзала совесть, когда он собирался в лес! Ему казалось, что он предает Трандуила… Юноше по-прежнему хотелось верить, что он хоть что-то значит для отца, и вновь он горько разочаровался. Леголас раздраженно утер глаза и почти выбежал вон из дворца.

Оказавшись в лесу, Леголас остановился, и, прижавшись пылающим лбом к прохладной коре дерева, прикрыл веки, растворяясь в умиротворяющих лесных звуках и запахах. Глаза все еще щипало, но юноша чувствовал, как его сердце успокаивается, и во рту уже не было солоно от слез. Его обида не исчезла, но улеглась, и Леголас постарался сделать вид, что забыл о ней. Что забыл о Трандуиле, который, сам того не зная, причинял боль своему сыну, о его совершенном теле, будто светившемся в золотых лучах солнца, о его чуть приоткрытых губах, манящих, как запретный плод, и о волосах, в которые хотелось зарыться лицом и вдыхать, вдыхать их пьянящий пряный запах… Леголас впился пальцами в кору дерева так, что содрал кожу с подушечек пальцев. Он обессилено опустился на землю, закрыв лицо руками, злясь на самого себя, на свою слабость…

Из оцепенения его вывело прикосновение к щеке чего-то шершавого. Отняв руки от лица, Леголас, моргая, взглянул вверх и встретился с ласковым взглядом темных мудрых глаз.

\- Митрандир! – выдохнул юноша с облегчением. Он взял руку Гэндальфа в свою и прижался щекой к заскорузлой старческой ладони.

\- Ты скучал по мне, мой мальчик? – Гэндальф опустился на траву рядом с Леголасом. - Я очень скучал по тебе, но дела, которыми не следует омрачать твою юную светлую душу, задержали меня на Востоке. Иди же сюда, поцелуй меня, – Леголас позволил старику обнять себя, но когда тот потянулся к нему для поцелуя, что-то в последний момент заставило принца отвернуться и подставить Гэндальфу щеку. Леголас почувствовал, как борода щекочет шею, и поежился – от щекотки, как убедил себя принц.

\- Как хорошо, что у меня есть ты, Митрандир, - прошептал юноша, положив голову на грудь старику. Тот запустил пальцы в волосы эльфа и начал нежно перебирать их. - Что у меня есть кто-то, кому я по-настоящему дорог… И пусть отец стал бы насмехаться надо мною, узнай он о нас с тобой, - я знаю, что ему никогда не понять нашей любви. Ибо она безгрешна, а он лишь порок и разврат принимает за высшее наслаждение.

Леголас закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по телу разливается покой – пусть зыбкий и призрачный, но все-таки достаточный для того, чтобы на время заглушить его мечты о Трандуиле. Гэндальф задумчиво гладил юношу по спине и время от времени касался губами его макушки. Но вот он замер, опустив голову, и Леголас, подняв взгляд, увидел, что волшебник задремал – рот старика приоткрылся, и он даже начал похрапывать. Когда принц пошевелился, Гэндальф вздрогнул, проснулся и опять добродушно, даже с какой-то отеческой любовью, улыбнулся ему.

\- Так уж и безгрешна, мой дорогой мальчик? – старик провел пальцем по губам Леголаса – тот заметил, что у него грязные ногти, но постарался сразу же избавиться от этой мысли. На этот раз он заставил себя не отпрянуть, когда Гэндальф приблизил свои губы к его губам. Леголаса коробил запах табака, дорожной пыли и давно нестиранной одежды, но он сам устыдился своей брезгливости – ведь волшебник проделал долгий путь, чтобы встретиться с ним, со своим единственным возлюбленным… Обняв Гэндальфа за шею, юноша ответил на поцелуй, стараясь не прислушиваться к запаху немытого старческого тела и к хриплому, слегка задыхающемуся дыханию волшебника.

\- Я привез тебе подарок, мой прекрасный принц, - сказал Гэндальф, когда отстранился от Леголаса. - Ты долго меня ждал, а ожидание всегда вознаграждается.

Леголас просиял. Он подумал, что отец никогда не дарил ему подарки; да что там – ему вообще никто ничего не дарил, а этот подарок – доказательство любви, он будет напоминать юноше о том, что на свете все-таки есть тот, кому он небезразличен… Гэндальф сунул руку за пазуху своей поношенной хламиды, и Леголас нетерпеливо заерзал, с почти детским любопытством наблюдая за стариком; а тот вынул небольшой изящный сосуд, наполненный розоватой жидкостью, и вложил его в руки принцу. Когда Леголас откупорил его, в воздухе поплыл густой цветочный запах.

Леголас недоуменно поднял взгляд на старика.

\- Да, милый мой мальчик, как я уже говорил, ожидание всегда вознаграждается, - проговорил тот. - Ты молод, и радости духа еще не могут приносить тебе наслаждение столь же сильное, как радости плоти. Вот поэтому, мой дорогой принц, я и решил сделать этот день особенным… для нас обоих. Сегодня мы станем по-настоящему близки, а это значит – близки не только духом, но и телом… Я долго копил силы, и теперь чувствую, что наконец мне удастся совершить то, о чем ты так долго мечтал.

От удивления Леголас не нашелся, что ответить; вместо этого он смотрел на морщинистую, покрытую старческими пятнами руку Гэндальфа, которая поглаживала руку юноши, и представлял, как эти длинные пальцы с раздутыми суставами будут растягивать его анус, царапая обломанными ногтями… Леголас вздрогнул и отогнал от себя эту мысль.

\- Ну что ж, пойду смою с себя грязь странствий, - не обратив внимание на побледневшее лицо Леголаса, сказал волшебник, - а ты пока подготовь себя с помощью моего подарка. Да-да, мой мальчик, нам с тобой предстоит дело серьезное и ответственное, хотя и не лишенное приятности, поэтому не помешает как следует к нему подготовиться, – крякнув, Гэндальф поднялся на ноги, – Леголасу показалось даже, что он слышит, как трещат суставы старика, - и, с трудом ковыляя на затекших ногах, направился к реке. Со странным чувством жалости и отвращения Леголас наблюдал за тем, как волшебник снимает с себя побуревший от грязи плащ и серую хламиду, обнажая высокое, костлявое старческое тело с выступающими лопатками и позвоночником, с кривоватыми тощими ногами; на груди у него росли редкие седые волоски, и клочья таких же седых волос виднелись в подмышках. Леголас отвел глаза, чувствуя, что отчаянно краснеет от стыда. Что сказал бы отец, увидев его сейчас?

Юноша поморщился, рассердившись на себя самого. Конечно же, отец просто позавидовал бы ему – ведь он, Леголас, удостоился любви одного из истари, посланника самих Валар!.. Такое не снилось ни одному эльфу Средиземья. Да и вообще – какое ему дело до того, что скажет отец? Трандуила здесь нет. Леголас уже не ребенок, чтобы испрашивать у отца дозволения на все, что бы ни делал… Он волен поступать так, как хочется ему, а не как заблагорассудится его отцу. Вздохнув, Леголас заставил себя вновь посмотреть на Гэндальфа.

Тот стоял по колено в реке и, наклоняясь, чтобы зачерпнуть воды, плескал ее на себя; от влаги его борода сбилась в длинные неопрятного вида космы. Старик тщательно тер свое тело, смывая с него многодневную грязь, и Леголас видел, как растягивается и вновь собирается морщинами его кожа. Он представил, как уже через несколько мгновений это сухое старческое тело будет касаться его, представил, как оно будет содрогаться и тереться о его кожу, оставляя на юноше несмываемый старческий запах… Невольно принцу вспомнилось благоухание Трандуила; его атласная кожа, которой так и хотелось коснуться… которую хотелось покрывать поцелуями и пробовать на вкус, и гладить – снова и снова.

Леголас до боли сжал кулаки. Митрандир прав: в его годы радости плоти еще порабощают дух – поэтому принц не может избавиться от мыслей о развратном короле. Но после того, что произойдет сегодня, образ отца перестанет олицетворять для него плотские наслаждения, - ибо сейчас Леголас познает их с Митрандиром… С тем, кто по-настоящему его любит. Юноша заставил себя улыбнуться и снова взглянул на Гэндальфа: в этот момент тот повернулся к нему, и Леголас увидел, что старик омывает свои чресла.

Юноша сглотнул подступившую к горлу тошноту. Он смотрел на дряблый член старика, на его мошонку, покрытую седыми волосками, темную и сморщенную, и чувствовал, что никакие слова, никакие убеждения, которыми Леголас обманывал себя все это время, не способны заставить его прикоснуться к _этому_. Принц запаниковал. Сейчас Митрандир выйдет из реки, и приблизится к нему, обнаженный, тощий, с этими дряблыми чреслами, похожими на комок грязной ветоши, и Леголасу придется ласкать их руками и ртом, чтобы они восстали…

Дождавшись, когда Гэндальф отвернется, принц положил флакон с маслом у дерева, поднялся на ноги и тихо пошел прочь.

Вернувшись в сад, Леголас продолжал убеждать себя, что его поступок – вовсе не позорное бегство. Что это не было подло с его стороны, что Митрандир не будет расстроен, когда увидит, что юный возлюбленный оставил его, даже не попрощавшись. Ведь всякое могло случиться. Может быть, срочное дело во дворце требует присутствия принца. Или Леголас обещал отцу отобедать вместе с ним…

Так, захваченный придумыванием всевозможных оправданий и отговорок, Леголас подошел к беседке и резко остановился, увидев, что отец по-прежнему там. Войдя внутрь, он с замиранием сердца опустился на колени у оттоманки, на которой раскинулся Трандуил. Король спал, красиво закинув руку за голову; его волосы тяжелыми волнами разлились по подушкам, лицо было прекрасным и умиротворенным, как у имладрисских скульптур, чувственные губы чуть приоткрыты; грудь Трандуила мерно вздымалась, а легкое льняное покрывало сползло на пол, открыв взору Леголаса гармонично сложенное, соблазнительное в своем совершенстве тело короля. Прикрыв глаза, юноша с наслаждением вдохнул аромат его кожи.

Потянув за край покрывала, Леголас стянул его с отца полностью, и закусил губу, чтобы сдержать восторженный стон: он увидел, что член Трандуила налился твердостью, а на его головке блестит капля смазки. Принц вгляделся в лицо отца, пытаясь угадать, что ему снится – на губах короля блуждала счастливая улыбка… Приблизив лицо к паху Трандуила, юноша вновь вдохнул запах его кожи – прекрасный король эльфов пах цветами и медом, и еще чем-то неуловимым, пьянящим, как летнее вино. Словно околдованный, Леголас склонился еще ниже и медленно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, каждым оттенком вкуса, слизнул каплю смазки с члена отца.

Трандуил сладко застонал во сне и пошевелился, но не проснулся. Тогда Леголас, осмелев, полностью вобрал в себя головку члена, вырвав у отца еще один стон. Король подался вперед и вверх, глубже проталкивая член в рот юноши, и тот с готовностью принял его в себя целиком… Уже не сдерживая стонов, Леголас принялся жадно ласкать член отца. Проникнув рукой себе за ремень, он торопливо удовлетворял себя, боясь, что сейчас король откроет глаза и прогонит его, или – что еще хуже – бросит на него этот свой равнодушный, пустой взгляд… С каждым разом Леголас брал член отца все глубже, и вскоре с сожалением почувствовал, как в горло брызнула первая густая струя семени. Не выпуская члена изо рта – юноше хотелось хотя бы еще на несколько мгновений продлить свое наслаждение – он глотал сперму, давился, и она стекала у него по подбородку вместе со слюной… Трандуил в последний раз коротко толкнулся в горло принца и на выдохе прошептал:

\- Больг!..

Леголас отпрянул.

Воцарилась тишина. Дыхание короля снова стало ровным, и он опять начал погружаться в глубокий сон; а Леголас сидел, машинально слизывая с губ сперму, и снова и снова повторял про себя это имя: «Больг». Он не хотел в это верить. Леголасу хотелось убедить себя, что грубое, режущее слух орочье имя всего лишь почудилось ему; но шепот Трандуила, на пике наслаждения произнесшего имя орка, стоял у него в ушах, и принц никак не мог избавиться от него.

Вскочив на ноги, Леголас вылетел из беседки и бросился бежать, не разбирая дороги; слезы душили его и застилали глаза. Оказавшись в каком-то запущенном, заросшем сорной травой уголке сада, принц упал на колени, обхватил свой член и в несколько быстрых, резких, почти болезненных движений довел себя до разрядки. Содрогаясь от рыданий и отголосков оргазма, он повалился на землю, свернувшись, как в детстве, и, закрыв лицо руками, горько расплакался.


	19. Яблоко от яблони

Трандуил сладко потянулся и скинул с себя покрывало, наслаждаясь теплом погожего весеннего дня. Солнечные лучи, проникаюшие сквозь ажурный купол беседки, нежно ласкали его обнаженное тело, а тень от фруктовых деревьев приятно холодила кожу. Трандуил испытывал истому и совсем немного – усталость после прошедшего полнолуния; эйфория прошла, уступив место ровной радости, и король эльфов улыбался, вспоминая недавнюю встречу со своим вновь обретенным возлюбленным.

Короля уже начала охватывать сладкая дремота, когда чья-то тень легла на его лицо. Трандуил недовольно поморщился и с неохотой приоткрыл глаза, взглянув на вошедшего сквозь ресницы.

\- А, это ты, мой многомудрый советник, - сказал король, вмиг потеряв интерес. - Неважно выглядишь, Эстелир. Очередная бессонная ночь?

Эстелира покоробило равнодушие Трандуила, но опыт царедворца помог ему сохранить учтивую улыбку, которая стала лишь совсем немного более натянутой.

\- Как вам известно, повелитель, - ответил он ледяным тоном, - многие дела королевства нуждаются в немедленном рассмотрении. Поэтому мы, советники, вынуждены денно и нощно печься о благоденствии ваших подданных, если уж сам король считает возможным оставлять их без внимания ради собственных… утех.

Трандуил приподнялся, смерив советника недоуменным взглядом – так, словно перед ним стоял слуга-хоббит, вдруг вздумавший диктовать королю свою волю.

\- Благоденствие моих подданных, Эстелир? – Трандуил насмешливо приподнял бровь. - Насколько мне известно, прошлой ночью тебя волновало благоденствие одного лишь Леголаса. Мой сын опять помогал тебе кончить. Разве нет? – король рассмеялся, позабавленный замешательством советника – тот побледнел и сжал кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

\- Не вам укорять меня, повелитель, - наконец процедил Эстелир сквозь зубы, - если учесть, кто прошлой ночью помогал кончить вам.

Беспечное лицо Трандуила потемнело. Эстелир усмехнулся, довольный впечатлением, которое произвели на короля его слова.

\- Как видите, не вам одному известно многое, - произнес советник. - Возможно, вы и правите королевством, но всё, что происходит в этом дворце, не может быть сокрыто от меня. Я знаю, что прошлой ночью во дворец проникли орки из Гундабада. И не обычные лазутчики, а орочья знать. Мне ведомо также, ради чего они отважились на столь великий риск... вернее, ради _кого_. И если я расскажу о том Совету…

\- …то Совет решит, что ты окончательно спятил от тщетных попыток свергнуть меня с трона, - Трандуил ослепительно улыбнулся. - Давай же, Эстелир! Расскажи им. Расскажи всем о том, что в полнолуние во дворец проник властитель орочьих племен Гундабада со своим сыном, чтобы предаться всепоглощающей страсти с королем эльфов под сенью дерев дворцового сада. Пусть Совет убедится, что разум лорда Эстелира совсем помутился от его безответной любви к королю, – Трандуил поднялся с оттоманки и, неторопливо приблизившись к советнику настолько, что тот ощутил на своем лице его дыхание, прошептал Эстелиру в губы, почти касаясь их своими губами: - Довольно, Эстелир. Прекрати это. Умерь свое нелепое честолюбие. Ты – один из первых мужей королевства, ты держишь в своих руках бразды правления; неужели моя корона и мой трон настолько важны, что без них ты не можешь наслаждаться жизнью?

Эстелир напрягся, взволнованный близостью короля, но нашел в себе силы не отстраниться. Он прямо взглянул в изумрудные глаза Трандуила, чей насмешливый блеск он так ненавидел и так отчаянно любил, и ответил злым шепотом:

\- О, боюсь, я не настолько искушен в искусстве наслаждения жизнью, как мой повелитель. Я не могу находить удовольствие в разврате с эрупротивными порождениями Зла…

Улыбка Трандуила стала похожа на жестокую усмешку. Он с притворной нежностью провел ладонью по щеке советника, заставив его затрепетать от этого прикосновения, и вдруг, молниеносно перенеся руку, сомкнул пальцы на шее Эстелира.

\- Твоя дерзость приведет тебя лишь к погибели, - прошипел он. - Мой отец проявил великодушие, забрав тебя во дворец из той выгребной ямы, где ты родился. Он дал тебе богатство, положение и власть, о которых такие ублюдки-полукровки, как ты, могут только мечтать. От тебя требовалось только одно – знать. свое. место, – от каждого из этих трех слов Эстелир вздрагивал, как от удара. - Так будь же _благодарным_ , Эстелир. Не вынуждай меня отобрать всё, что дал тебе мой отец, и вернуть тебя в то болото, из которого ты выполз.

Какое-то время Трандуил смотрел в лицо Эстелиру, наблюдая, как дрожат его губы и как тонкие ноздри раздуваются в бессильной ярости; а потом жестокая маска, делавшая Трандуила похожим на статую Эонвэ, обращающего в бегство силы Тьмы, наконец исчезла, и ледяной блеск в глазах короля погас. Он отпустил горло Эстелира и отступил от него на шаг.

\- Я думаю, достаточно угроз, - сказал он мягко, опускаясь на оттоманку. - Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок. Ведь ты всегда был смышленым мальчиком. Иди ко мне, Эстелир, - отпразднуем наше примирение.

Трандуил откинулся на подушки, чуть раздвинул ноги и, обезоруживающе улыбнувшись Эстелиру, медленно поднес пальцы ко рту. Словно завороженный, Эстелир приблизился к оттоманке, не отрывая глаз от короля. Когда он опустился на ложе, Трандуил, подавшись к нему, притянул его к себе, и Эстелир, обреченно застонав, припал к губам брата, чувствуя, как вся его ненависть, вся его отчаянная гордость пропадают, уничтожаемые прикосновениями этих порочных, этих бесстыдных губ. Последним отголоском сопротивления мелькнула мысль, что еще не так давно губы, которые страстно целует Эстелир, ласкали другого – орка, отвратительное, чудовищное создание… Но в следующий же миг, когда король позволил брату проникнуть языком в его рот, Эстелир вдруг необычайно ясно осознал, что ему все равно – пусть даже Трандуил ублажит все бесчисленное воинство Тьмы; лишь бы он не отталкивал его, Эстелира, лишь бы позволял его целовать, наслаждаться запахом его волос и кожи, вкусом его губ, прикосновениями его тела… Пылкие, сбивчивые признания любви рвались из его груди; Эстелир понимал, насколько он жалок сейчас, - побежденный, сломленный, умоляющий брата не бросать его, ибо Эстелир чувствовал, что если Трандуил сейчас оставит его – он не вынесет, он просто пойдет и убьет его… убьет его, а потом и себя.

\- Ты снова меня унизил, - шептал Эстелир, покрывая лицо Трандуила нервными поцелуями. - Как же я тебя ненавижу… Как же я люблю тебя, мой желанный, мой единственный, мой повелитель!..

Эстелир принялся поспешно сдирать с себя одежду; он дернул камзол, и драгоценные пуговицы со звоном посыпались на мраморный пол беседки, но Эстелир даже не заметил этого. Он начал стягивать с себя штаны, путаясь в штанинах и едва не плача от унижения и желания; наконец он справился с ними и прерывисто, задыхаясь, прошептал Трандуилу:

\- Как ты желаешь, повелитель – чтобы я принадлежал тебе или ты мне?

Трандуил улыбнулся уголком губ; Эстелир заметил, что король все еще не был возбужден так же сильно, как его брат.

\- И ты… сделаешь так, как я тебе скажу?

Эстелир содрогнулся от нетерпения.

\- Да, да, мой повелитель, мой возлюбленный, - торопливо простонал он. - Я сделаю все, как ты скажешь… как ты захочешь… Только прикажи мне, пожалуйста, умоляю, я не могу больше ждать…

\- Какой ты стал послушный, Эстелир, - насмешливо протянул король. - Мне следует почаще тебя трахать. Возможно, от этого ты наконец перестанешь мечтать о моем троне: я вижу, сейчас ты готов отказаться даже от власти над всем Средиземьем ради моего члена.

Эстелир, до этого покрывавший поцелуями бедра Трандуила, резко замер.

\- Смеешься надо мной, брат? – произнес он странным, страшно спокойным голосом. - Смейся – смейся, если желаешь. Ибо я уже вдоволь насмеялся над тобой.

Трандуила насторожила эта новая интонация в голосе брата – королю показалось, что тот знает что-то, неизвестное Трандуилу. Это было так непривычно, что он даже перестал посмеиваться и нахмурился, взглянув в глаза советника, в которых светилось тихое торжество.

\- О чем это ты говоришь, Эстелир? Очередная страшная тайна, которой ты хочешь шантажировать меня? Ну что ж, - давай, попытайся.

\- Изволь, - Эстелир выпрямился, словно собрался произнести речь на собрании Совета. - Я знаю – мне не видать твоей короны и твоего трона. Король Орофер дал мне всё – кроме признания меня своим сыном. Он слишком любил тебя и слишком презирал меня, чтобы сделать меня потенциальным претендентом на престол Зеленолесья. Но знай же, о великий король эльфов, что в конце концов твой трон перейдет не к твоему сыну, плоти от твоей плоти, а к моему бастарду. О да, мой повелитель, - ты был слишком занят своими мальчиками, юношами и мужчинами, чтобы уделить достаточно времени зачатию наследника. Твоя королева скучала в одиночестве… А я всегда был рядом, – на губах Эстелира зазмеилась кривая улыбка. - Она была так некрасива… и так одинока. Ее было нетрудно убедить в том, что король, погрязший в грехе и сладострастии, не способен оценить чистых радостей супружества. Что ее благочестие и добродетель столь возвышенны, что развратный король Трандуил недостоин такого дара… И что только я могу понять и утешить ее. Понимаешь ли ты, дорогой братец, о чем я? – Эстелир подался вперед и, глядя Трандуилу в глаза, проговорил спокойно и четко: - Твой наследник не сын тебе. Леголас - _мой_ сын.

Трандуил молчал, будто потеряв дар речи. Эстелир отстранился, довольный собою; впервые за всю свою жизнь он одержал победу над своим единокровным братом. Он даже не сразу заметил, как переменился взгляд Трандуила, - а в следующее же мгновение оказался стоящим на четвереньках, в то время как сильная рука короля вжимала его лицо в подушку.

Трандуил приблизил губы к уху брата – тот почувствовал, как шею щекочут локоны короля.

\- Ах, Эстелир, Эстелир, - тихо произнес Трандуил. - Мой маленький завистливый братец. Тебе всегда хотелось именно того, что принадлежало мне. Отец подарил нам двух прекрасных коней – но ты возомнил, что мне достался лучший. На празднествах мы сидели рядом – но тебе казалось, что с твоего места хуже видно жонглеров. Я тянулся к яблоку, которое мне не больно-то хотелось, - и ты спешил схватить его первым. А когда отец приблизил меня к себе – ты сделал все, чтобы тоже лечь под него, – Эстелир дернулся, и Трандуил сильнее сжал пальцы на его шее. - И как тебе это не надоедает, Эстелир? Подбирать за мной объедки? Признайся – ты ведь спишь с Леголасом только потому, что с ним спал я. Говоришь, он – твой сын? Что ж, я уже давно подозревал это. Мой сын не может быть таким… жалким. Ты лишь подтвердил мои подозрения. Я мог бы казнить и тебя, и твоего выблядка; и уж поверь мне – ваша смерть не была бы быстрой. Но я поступлю мудрее. Я поступлю так, как поступил бы мой отец. Ради мира и спокойствия в королевстве я не стану открывать моим подданным правду о Леголасе. Он останется моим наследником… ибо он, в какой-то мере, тоже потомок короля Орофера. Но если ты, мой неугомонный, самонадеянный братец, вздумаешь трепать языком о тайне рождения принца – однажды утром тебя найдут мертвым в твоей постели, – Трандуил вжал Эстелира лицом в подушку так, что тот начал задыхаться, и когда король, наконец, отпустил его, советник еще долго не мог загнать в легкие достаточно воздуха. Но когда Трандуил лениво погладил его по обнаженным ягодицам, Эстелир, к стыду своему, почувствовал, что снова начинает возбуждаться. - Надеюсь, после нашего разговора ты станешь более… покорным, мой верный советник.

Эстелир закусил губу, дрожа от гнева и унижения; он чувствовал, что сейчас находится в полной власти Трандуила, и это ощущение – собственного бессилия – одновременно и терзало, и возбуждало его. Он старался не замечать, что пах брата прижимается к его ягодицам, что его шеи касается горячее дыхание короля, и что его тело чутко отзывается на прикосновения рук Трандуила; но вожделение все больше захватывало его, заставляя трепетать и выгибаться, стремясь прижаться к брату еще теснее…

\- Ну что же ты, братец, - выдохнул Эстелир с вызовом, скрывая за злобой свое постыдное желание. - Что же ты медлишь? Давай, трахни меня. Ведь ты всегда брал то, что хотел.

Эстелир затаил дыхание, предвкушая, как уже через миг Трандуил ворвется в него, обрушивая на него боль и ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение, которого Эстелир так жаждал все эти дни; но король неожиданно отпустил Эстелира и отстранился. Обернувшись, тот увидел, что Трандуил, сложив руки на груди, откинулся на подушки и смотрит на брата с презрением и жалостью.

\- Вот именно, Эстелир, - ответил Трандуил холодно. - Я беру только то, что хочу.

Эстелир отвел взгляд. Не поднимая глаз на короля, он собрал свою одежду, с неловкой поспешностью натянул штаны и быстро вышел из беседки. Он чувствовал, что у него больше не осталось сил, чтобы бороться.

Он понимал, что попал в собственную ловушку, и потерпел сокрушительное поражение от своего же оружия.


	20. Боль и счастье

Крупная ягода черешни – темная, почти черная – соблазнительно поблескивала глянцевой кожицей. Трандуил наклонил к себе ветку, потянувшись, обхватил черешню губами и оторвал ее от черенка. Сок, разлившийся на языке, был сладким, жгучим и прохладным. Король прикрыл глаза, обсасывая косточку.

На Лихолесье опустилась ясная ночь полнолунья. Стояло жаркое лето; днем дворец погружался в сонную негу, и лишь к вечеру, когда сад начинал дышать ароматом цветов и прохладой, пробуждался, чтобы предаваться праздности и изысканным удовольствиям. Король эльфов продремал весь день; проснувшись только с наступлением темноты, он вышел в сад, и теперь, стоя в сени фруктовых деревьев, смотрел на высокое бархатное небо, на серебристый диск луны, на россыпь звезд, и полной грудью вдыхал упоительный аромат ночи.

В душе короля царил покой. Вот уже месяц, как он отправил Леголаса на Совет в Ривенделле; за это время Трандуил уже почти забыл о несносных капризах принца, и сейчас вспоминал о нем с какой-то жалостливой нежностью. Он даже решил для себя, что после возвращения Леголаса не будет с ним так же суров, как в день, когда король принял решение услать принца из Лихолесья; возможно, король выделит ему одну из своих крепостей, чтобы юноша не сходил с ума от безответной любви и безделья во дворце.

Трандуил снова наклонил к себе ветку и оторвал ртом очередную ягоду. Мелькнула мысль, что хорошо бы похвалить хоббита-садовника: черешня и правда уродилась на славу; в другое время королю и в голову бы не пришло хвалить слуг, но сейчас в Трандуиле сияло ощущение безграничного счастья, и ему хотелось поделиться им со всем миром.

Эстелир более не беспокоил короля. Должно быть, угроза подействовала на советника, и теперь он вел себя с королем почтительно, тактично и подчеркнуто холодно. Время от времени, когда у Трандуила было особенно веселое расположение духа, он забавлялся тем, что начинал разговаривать с братом наигранно вкрадчивым тоном, обильно пересыпая свою речь соблазнительными двусмысленностями, а после смотрел, как бедняга советник, мучительно краснея, тщетно пытается вернуть себе свой надменно-отстраненный вид.

Набрав полные горсти черешен, Трандуил опустился на траву под деревом, не заботясь о том, как тяжко придется потом хоббитянкам-прачкам, когда они станут отстирывать его одежды от травяного сока; король прислонился затылком к стволу дерева, прикрыл глаза и принялся отправлять в рот черешни одну за другой. Черешни были одновременно и мясистые, и сочные; Трандуилу нравилось чувствовать, как лопается нежная кожица, когда он чуть сдавливал ягоду зубами. Король наслаждался прохладой, пропитанной медвяным запахом трав и свежим ароматом воды. Он ощущал прикосновение ветерка к своей коже, ощущал, как травинки щекочут его босые ступни, как густая тень от деревьев ложится на его лицо, и думал о всяких глупостях, вроде того, что завтра наверняка будет еще жарче, чем сегодня, поэтому надо будет придумать, чем заняться во дворце, чтобы не умереть от скуки.

Трандуил намеренно старался не вспоминать об Азоге, желая еще раз пережить ту вспышку нежданной радости, которую пережил в ночь первого появления Азога во дворце. Но когда король подошел к фонтану, чтобы утолить жажду после приторной сладости черешни, и его взгляд упал на любимую беседку, он не смог удержать свои мысли, которые понеслись вскачь, переполняя Трандуила восторгом и щемящей радостью. У короля перехватило дыхание; прижав руки к груди, он застыл, трепеща от вновь обрушившегося на него счастья. Трандуил понимал, что влюблен – влюблен безумно, безоглядно, так, что его сердце замирало при одной лишь мысли о возлюбленном, при одном лишь звуке его имени… Он наслаждался этим чувством, смаковал, как драгоценное вино, и всякий раз дивился, что он, король эльфов Трандуил, искушенный в наслаждениях, может любить кого-то так самозабвенно.

Трандуил опустился на бортик фонтана. Запрокинув голову, он смотрел в бездонное темно-синее небо, вслушивался в журчание воды и с наслаждением дышал ароматным воздухом ночи. Нетерпение охватывало его все больше и больше; чуткий слух эльфа отмечал каждый шорох, каждый скрип ветви, каждый шепоток, пробегавший в листве… Трандуил страстно желал, чтобы эти тихие ночные звуки сложились в осторожные шаги, чтобы в тишине послышались приглушенные голоса, чтобы из зеленой темени сада наконец показались две такие знакомые, такие дорогие ему фигуры…

Не удержавшись, Трандуил оторвал взгляд от неба и огляделся, высматривая хоть какой-то намек на то, что в саду есть кто-то еще. Но сад был тих, лишь ветер лениво перебирал листья в кронах деревьев и ласкал лепестки цветов, да неподалеку поблескивала тусклым золотом беседка. Трандуил вздохнул, почувствовав, как сладко защемило сердце. Ему вдруг стало страшно.

Королю показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем из темноты сада вынырнул стройный силуэт; помедлив в тени деревьев, он наконец выступил на свет и решительно направился к эльфу. «Больг», - подумал Трандуил с улыбкой. Он уже не мог не улыбаться: его переполнял восторг, который он сдерживал все эти дни – восторг настолько сильный, что на глаза Трандуила наворачивались слезы. Поднявшись на ноги, он с бешено колотившимся сердцем всмотрелся в темноту, ожидая увидеть Азога, идущего вслед за сыном; на какой-то миг ему даже показалось, что он видит в полумраке очертания могучего орка… Но Азог всё не появлялся, и Трандуил недоуменно посмотрел на Больга.

Должно быть, еще мгновение назад радость ослепляла короля, потому что только сейчас он увидел, что тело молодого орка покрыто грязью битвы. Похолодев от смутных опасений, Трандуил порывисто приблизился к Больгу – тот стоял, в изнеможении прислонившись к столбцу беседки, и тяжело дышал; на лице его и на обнаженных руках чернело несколько порезов.

\- Больг, что произошло? – воскликнул Трандуил, от страха не обратив внимания на то, что обращается к орку на эльфийском. - Где Азог?

Больг поднял голову, услышав имя своего отца. В его глазах Трандуил прочел неимоверную усталость – не от ран, не от долгого пути, а от глубокого, неизбывного горя. Молодой орк вытащил ятаган из ножен и молча протянул его королю – тот узнал в нем оружие Азога.

\- О Эру, - выдохнул Трандуил. Он зажал рот рукой, глядя на ятаган и всё еще не веря – потому что не мог, не хотел поверить. - О Эру, Эру, этого не может быть, этого просто не может быть…

Захлебнувшись беззвучным рыданием, Трандуил протянул к Больгу руки, и тот, прильнув к эльфу, не выдержал и горько, жалобно завыл, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Трандуил гладил его по спине – Больг вздрагивал, замолкал на время, словно пытался сдержаться, а потом снова начинал надрывно подвывать, прижимаясь к королю. И Трандуил вдруг увидел в нем не сильного молодого самца, как прежде, а юношу, сломленного потерей.

\- Идем, - прошептал эльф, - надо промыть тебе раны.

Он усадил Больга на бортик фонтана – тот подчинился с какой-то усталой покорностью – и принялся бережно омывать его тело. Трандуил шептал сыну что-то успокаивающее – он и сам плохо понимал, что говорит, но ему хотелось хоть как-то утешить Больга. В какой-то момент король начал целовать его, вздрагивая от слез и бесконечной нежности, и Больг, доверчиво обняв эльфа, со всхлипом проговорил что-то и робко ответил на поцелуй.

Трандуил не помнил, как они дошли до беседки; король чувствовал себя совершенно обессилевшим, будто это он, а не Больг, проделал долгий путь после жестокой битвы. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы плакать. Уложив орка на оттоманку – ласково, как будто укладывал спать маленького ребенка, - Трандуил опустился на пол рядом. Больг снова начал говорить что-то – горько, отчаянно, захлебываясь словами и срываясь на рыдания; он закрыл лицо руками и стал раскачиваться, все время повторяя одно и то же словосочетание.

\- Не надо, - простонал Трандуил, пытаясь обнять его. - Больг, пожалуйста… Не плачь, мой хороший. Мой мальчик, мой сын… - королю казалось, что его сердце сейчас разорвется от страдания, от невыносимого горя… от любви…

Больг, не слушая – или даже не слыша его – снова вынул ятаган, и его голос стал гневным, пусть все еще и дрожал от слез.

\- Ты непременно отомстишь, мой храбрый сын, - Трандуил положил руку на рукоять ятагана, и Больг нехотя отдал ему оружие, - но сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ложись, родной мой… Вот так… - он ласково провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу Больга, стирая слезы. Орк слабо улыбнулся ему и прикрыл глаза.

А Трандуил на миг перестал дышать: в улыбке Больга ему вдруг увиделась печальная улыбка Азога. И он вспомнил залитую лунным светом, будто бы сияющую фигуру своего возлюбленного, что стоял у водопада и вот так же улыбался ему на прощание… Трандуил тихо застонал от нахлынувшей на него нежности, смешанной с болью. Склонившись над Больгом, он снова поцеловал его, пробуя на вкус его губы и узнавая в этом вкусе губы юного Азога – такие же твердые, шероховатые, раскрывающиеся навстречу его губам… Больг шумно выдохнул и обвил сильными руками шею Трандуила, требовательно впиваясь в его губы – королю на миг почудилось, что это Азог целует его, что не было долгих лет разлуки, что они по-прежнему наслаждаются друг другом в их тайной пещере за водопадом. Отстранившись, он с любовью посмотрел в измученное лицо Больга, угадывая в нем черты своего возлюбленного – того юного орка, которого он полюбил когда-то, когда и сам был так молод… Больг прижался щекой к ладони Трандуила, прогудев что-то печально, и сердце короля снова дрогнуло. Он положил голову сына себе на колени и, нежно гладя его по щекам, по плечам и спине, любовался им, время от времени наклоняясь к Больгу для поцелуя. Трандуил говорил ему, что любит его больше всех на свете, что никому не позволит причинить ему вред; что он велит лучшим своим мастерам выковать для Больга прекрасную кольчугу, чтобы его мальчика уже никогда-никогда не ранили, и что подарит ему лучшего жеребца из своих конюшен… Потому что у его сына всё должно быть самое лучшее. Он продолжал шептать Больгу свои нежные глупости, пока дыхание молодого орка, прежде прерывистое от рыданий, не стало ровным; обняв колени эльфа, Больг погрузился в крепкий сон, наконец дав отдых измученному телу.

А Трандуил всё смотрел на него, видя в лице сына то черты молодого Азога, то самого себя в юности, и сердце короля трепетало от печали и радости. Его вновь переполнила благодарность к Азогу, что подарил ему столь бесценный дар – сына, в котором – как думалось Трандуилу – их любовь воплотилась во всей своей красоте, силе и величии. Король прислушивался к тихому дыханию Больга, к его запаху, который был так похож на запах молодого Азога и в то же время – на его собственный, рассматривал каждую его черточку, каждый изгиб не по-орочьи стройного тела, и в Трандуиле поднималась гордость за сына. Король думал о том, что благодаря его возлюбленному их любовь не исчезла, превратившись в светлое, но бесплотное воспоминание, а осталась жить в их сыне, и теперь, после гибели Азога, Трандуил станет для Больга настоящим отцом.

При мысли о том, что его возлюбленного больше нет, в душе короля вновь всколыхнулась боль. Но, взглянув на Больга, он ощутил, как страдание тускнеет, становясь светлой печалью… Трандуил подумал о том, что для него прошли годы праздности и разврата – бездарно, бесполезно прожитое время его жизни – ибо теперь, в этом юноше, он наконец обрел смысл.

\- Больг Трандуилион, - проговорил король торжественно – и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как снова захлестывает его невыразимое счастье. Склонившись к Больгу, король трепетно, почти невесомо, прикоснулся губами к его лбу.

Больг всхлипнул во сне, крепче обнял колени Трандуила и выдохнул еле слышно:

\- Отец…

Трандуил замер.

Он не знал, рассказал ли Азог своему сыну, кто его отец, не знал, кто снился сейчас молодому орку… Но Трандуилу все же хотелось думать, что Больг наконец-то назвал его отцом.


End file.
